El Circulo de Fuego ADAPTACIÓN
by SasuLittleCullen
Summary: Adaptación del libro de marianne curley,bella y su abuela son brujas y cuando le dice a edward él no le cree y piensa q estan locas,pero sobre el y su familia cae una maldicion desde hace decadas y para terminarlo deben viajar en el tiempo.sumario adentro
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando Isabella le dice a su compañero de instituto Edward Cullen que tiene poderes mágicos como ella, Edward piensa que está tan loca como su abuela, la "bruja" Marie.**

**Sin embargo, muy pronto se descubre que Edward tiene mucho más que ver con la magia de lo que a él le gustaría. Su familia está marcada por un terrible hechizo y para acabar con él, los dos amigos deben viajar al pasado e intentar contactar con los antepasados de Edward. Así que, con la ayuda de Edward, se trasladan a la Edad Media en un viaje durante el cual, además de vivir grandes aventuras y enfrentarse a enormes peligros, nacerá algo más que una simple amistad.**

**Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer y la historia de Marianne Curley, yo solo me limito a jugar con los personajes de sthep y la narración de marianne creando de esa manera esta extraña combinación.**

EL CIRCULO DE FUEGO

Marianne Curley

«Ignorar aquello que ha sucedido antes de que naciéramos significa permanecer como niños para siempre. ¿Qué es la existencia de un hombre si no está vinculada a la vida de las generaciones futuras a través de los recuerdos del pasado?»

Cicerón

Primera parte

El viento

**Bella **

Se llama Edward Cullen. Su cabello es de un rubio rojizo, se podría decir cobrizo, y lo tiene despeinado como si nunca usara el peine o fuera muy rebelde el pelo; tiene la piel fresca y sana y unos ojos de un verde intenso, como esmeraldas. Pero no son ellos los responsables de que no pueda quitarle la vista de encima. Hay algo más, algo casi perturbador, y ese «algo» es lo que me tiene cautivada.

Esta incómodo. Se encuentra de pie ante una clase de veintisiete quinceañeros, sin saber que hacer con las manos o adonde mirar con esos ojos tan particulares, y mientras su mirada recorre la pared del fondo del laboratorio con nerviosismo, compruebo que unos sorprendentes círculos azules rodean los verdes iris que se han paseado por encima de todos nosotros sin fijarse en nadie en concreto.

Colgada de un hombro levemente inclinada, lleva una mochila negra que tiene el aspecto de haber dado más de una vuelta al mundo. Apoya su peso alternativamente en una pierna y otra. y va vestido con el uniforme de rigor: pantalón gris. camisa blanca y una corbata roja a rayas. Pero nada tiene la pinta de ser nuevo.

El señor Banner, nuestro profesor de ciencias, nos pone al corriente sobre el recién llegado: su familia vino de Riverina hace sólo unos días y tiene un hermano menor, Emmett, que va a primaria.

Según parece, no soy la única interesada en el nuevo. Heidi Vulturi también le ha echado el ojo, pero el a lo observa fijamente, con descaro, con los sensuales labios un poco entreabiertos y la provocación dibujada en el rostro. ¡Dios mío, que poco sutil es! De inmediato, y aunque los rumores dicen que últimamente las cosas no marchan bien entre los dos, le echo un vistazo a Pecs, el novio de Heidi y el chulillo de la clase.

Pecs no es su verdadero nombre, sino un apodo que le puso a los nueve años un entrenador de fútbol que quedó impresionado por su robusta constitución y sus musculosos brazos. Pero el nombre encaja a la perfección con su personalidad, que ya entonces no prometía gran cosa. Lo sé porque yo estaba allí. El caso es que no puedo imaginar a nadie llamándolo Demetri Johnson, que es como lo bautizaron en honor de un familiar italiano ya fallecido. Ni siquiera los profesores se atreverían: Pecs es un bruto maleducado, un matón de esos que pueden convertir tu vida en una pesadilla. Y todo por divertirse.

Pecs se ha fijado en como mira Heidi al recién llegado y lo clasifica instantáneamente como una amenaza, un concepto lo bastante elemental para que su diminuto cerebro pueda entenderlo.

Decido echarle un vistazo a sus pensamientos, lo cual es una de las muchas habilidades que Marie me ha enseñado. Siempre me dice que nací con un don para captar las emociones, poder sentirlas. A lo largo de los años he perfeccionado mi habilidad hasta el punto de que me basta con concentrarme unos segundos y... ¡ya estoy dentro! Dentro del cráneo de Pecs.

«¡Oh, diablos!», grito para mis adentros y me retiro rápidamente mientras la cabeza me da vueltas. Ese tío es un volcán en erupción, y tengo la sensación de que me he acercado demasiado. ¡Vaya, vaya!

-Bella. ¡Eh, Bella!

Es Angela, mi mejor (y única) amiga, que me mira con sus grandes ojos. castaños, muy abiertos.

-¿Que?

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estas aún más pálida que de costumbre.

Sonrío y paso por alto su desagradable comentario. Ya sé que puedo parecer un poco anémica, pero no lo estoy. Lo que pasa es que evito exponerme al sol porque mi piel se quema con facilidad. Esto de vivir en Ashpeak Mountain me viene de perlas, pues en invierno hasta nieva. Tengo el cabello marron oscuro y ondulado gracias a un padre al que no conozco y, aparte de en la piel blanquecina, no me parezco en nada a mi madre. Ella tenía un pelo tan dorado como la miel, o al menos así era hace quince años, cuando la vi por ultima vez.. Pero, por supuesto, no recuerdo nada de esa época. Me crió mi abuela, Marie. Mis ojos son marrones entre un café y un chocolate y profundos por lo que dice mi abuela. Teniendo en cuenta todo esto, me parece extraño que todavía haya quien piense que soy una bruja. Están en lo cierto, pero no en el sentido negativo y corriente de la palabra.

Angela es la única que sabe la verdad. Es cierto que todos murmuran, pero es que nuestra comunidad es pequeña y muy chismosa. No obstante, Ang ha visto de lo que soy capaz, aunque eso no sea gran cosa. Por el momento.

A Marie no la llamo abuelita ni nada semejante, aunque fue ella la que se ocupó de mí cuando mi madre salió bajo fianza siendo yo una recién nacida. Al parecer, esta no sabía como impedir que llorase, una costumbre que perdí con el tiempo. Por aquel entonces. yo solo tenía ocho meses.

En cuanto tuve uso de razón, Marie me contó que a mi madre los bebes no se le daban bien, pero también me dijo que no me preocupara, que a ella le encantaban los niños. Al principio, ni ella misma sabía como debía llamarla yo. «Mami» no parecía lo mas adecuado; entre otras cosas porque todos los vecinos estaban al corriente de que René Swan había dado a luz a una preciosa niña a la muy «avanzada» edad de quince años y tres meses. Además, como Marie no estaba dispuesta a apechugar con el apelativo de «abuelita» a sus escasos treinta y un años, crecí llamándola por su nombre de pila.

Uno de los aspectos en el que Marie insiste constantemente es que hay ciertas cosas que debo mantener en secreto. Por ejemplo, mi habilidad para mover objetos, realizar conjuros. percibir los estados de animo y..., bueno, para «cambiar las cosas». En el fondo, si lo comparamos con sus facultades, lo mío no es sino un montón de simples trucos.

Aunque nadie se lo dice a la cara, todos los de por aquí saben que Marie es una bruja. Conmigo no están tan seguros y se limitan a hacer suposiciones. Lo cierto es que nunca nos han visto a ninguna de las dos haciendo nada, y es que Marie siempre ha sido muy cuidadosa. Por lo tanto, la gente saca sus conclusiones basándose en el lugar donde vivimos (medio enterradas en un bosque tropical), en la tienda de objetos new age de Marie y en los artículos que escribe para varias revistas de brujería. Naturalmente, nadie se atreve a decirle nada abiertamente porque les asusta que practique magia negra con ellos, pero eso es porque no la conocen. Si se hubieran molestado en leer alguno de los artículos que Marie ha publicado se habrían dado cuenta que en realidad es una sanadora. Mi abuela no gana demasiado con la tienda, pero el negocio nos permite ir tirando. Cierto que es una bruja, pero la idea que se hace la gente sobre las brujas suele basarse en un montón de estúpidas ideas preconcebidas. En cualquier caso. Marie no es nada convencional. En cuanto a mí aún sigo aprendiendo.

Oigo un ruido y veo que Edward se ha caído de su taburete. Increíble. Se ha inclinado para alcanzar un vaso de precipitados y, de repente, ha rodado por el suelo, hecho un lío de brazos y piernas. La clase estalla en una carcajada y todos ríen como locos. ¡Serán bobos! Observo como Edward se levanta y trata de recobrar la compostura. Está Colorado como un tomate y trepa torpemente a su asiento mientras mantiene la cabeza gacha para evitar que su mirada se tropiece con la de alguno de sus compañeros. Es un especialista en ello. Un mechón cobrizo le cae sobre la frente y le tapa la cara todavía más.

Siento su nerviosismo y me pregunto el porque. Si, de acuerdo, es su primer día en el colegio y la hostilidad de Pecs es más que tangible, pero esto es diferente, así que decido sondearlo, con suavidad al principio, bordeando los limites de sus sentidos. De repente, levanta la cabeza y se queda muy quieto, como si... No, no puede ser que haya notado que lo espío: nadie es capaz. Con cautela, penetro un poco más y percibo su vacilación, su incomodidad y su nerviosismo; y también su deseo de caerle bien a la gente, un deseo que arde en su interior, como si fuera un niño pequeño que se hubiera extraviado en el bosque y no supiera a donde ir.

Entonces, algo duro me golpea, y tardo unos segundos en advertir de que se trata, puesto que nunca me había pasado antes. Un muro se alza entre nosotros. Me esta manteniendo a raya. Mientras clavo la vista en su cogote, advierto que sus hombros sufren un espasmo y se ponen rígidos. Vuelve la cabeza, lentamente, como si buscara algo, y entonces me ve. Nuestras miradas se cruzan, pero ninguno de los dos aparta la vista. Su expresión es ceñuda al principio, pero lentamente se transforma en un gesto de sorpresa, como si quisiera formular una pregunta que no acierta a poner en palabras, pero cuya importancia intuyera.

Entonces lo veo claro. El también es diferente y sabe que lo sondeaba, aunque creo que no sabe exactamente lo que ha ocurrido. Inesperadamente. Edward Cullen me parece un chico muy atractivo.

Entre tanto, el señor Banner intenta recobrar el control de la clase y golpea la pizarra con el extremo de su rotulador azul. Edward vuelve a mirar hacia delante, y yo, que me siento liberada, respiro nuevamente.

Ya no me atrevo a sondearlo más. Tengo el corazón desbocado tras esos tres segundos de contacto con la mente de Edward, así que intento encontrar un sentido a los conocimientos que imparte el señor Banner. Sin embargo, he perdido la concentración, soy incapaz de apartar mis pensamientos del recién llegado y apenas puedo resistir la tentación de establecer un nuevo contacto.

Por fin da comienzo la parte práctica del experimento. Por suerte, se trata de algo sencillo: mezclar bases y ácidos en presencia de tornasol. No hay nada que pueda explotar. Sin embargo, necesito poner mucha atención para verter gota a gota y sin dejar de agitar, el cloruro de hidrogeno diluido y mezclarlo con un compuesto de sodio; todo eso, sin dejar de observar los cambios de color que se producen. Entre tanto. Edward se ha puesto unas gafas de montura dorada y Pecs ha roto a reír como un histérico. Ese bruto debería volver al parvulario:**(creo que es jardin de infantes, nose)** allí al menos estaría en compañía de personas de su misma inteligencia.

Mientras mi experimento se torna de un intenso color violeta, contemplo la espalda de nuestro nuevo compañero y percibo como la tensión se le acumula en los músculos del cuello porque esta intentando controlar sus emociones. Una parte de mí desearía que arremetiera contra Pecs y le diera su merecido, pero ese no es su estilo. O bien le falta la necesaria confianza en sí mismo para enfrentarse a una bestia así, o bien tiene la paciencia de un monje tibetano. Sus gestos son un tanto forzados y torpes, y la espalda se le pone rígida mientras lucha por no perder los estribos. Así que apuesto por la falta de confianza. Todo eso hace que no deje de preguntarme por él y por la clase de vida que habrá llevado.

Busco con la mirada al señor Banner, aunque no sé muy bien por que. Ese hombre es un cobarde en opinión de Pecs y sus colegas, sobre todo desde que se divorcio, a finales del ano pasado. Todo el mundo se enteró y el pobre fue la comidilla de Ashpeak durante meses. Un buen día, sin previo aviso, Rachel Banner, la que había sido su fiel esposa durante nueve años, dejó a sus dos hijos en la guardería y en el colegio respectivamente, y desapareció con el farmacéutico. Nadie supo ni una sola palabra de la pareja durante doce meses. Al final, regreso para reclamar la custodia de los niños y la obtuvo tras un desagradable juicio. El señor «B» no solo perdió entonces su vida familiar, sino las ganas de vivir y, con ellas, la autoridad dentro del aula.

Tengo la impresión de que Pecs está buscando bronca, cosa que le encanta. Se supone que debemos trabajar en parejas. Uno lleva a cabo el experimento y el otro toma las notas correspondientes. El señor Banner está de espaldas al resto de la clase, inclinado entre Quil Ateara y Embry Call, ayudándolos. Pecs se levanta de su asiente y susurra algo al oído de Heidi, que se pone a reí como la descerebrada que es. Luego, en un claro intento de liarla, con un gesto demasiado deliberado para que pueda calificarse de accidente, pasa al lado de Edward y le tira las gafas al suelo, donde rebotan.

-¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan torpe? -exclama al tiempo que finge que se inclina para recogerlas y las manda al otro extremo del aula de una patada.

Media clase se ríe con las bromas pesadas de Pecs, pero el señor Banner parece que no se entera de nada, como si le diera lo mismo estar o no allí. Sin embargo, al final obliga a Pecs a que recoja las gafas. Éste obedece sin rechistar y aprovecha para embadurnar disimuladamente los cristales con sus dedos pringosos de saliva, el muy imbécil tiene la boca abierta y hace muecas con la lengua, como un sátiro. Se lo esta pasando en grande. ¡Puaj! Solo le falta mirarse en un espejo.

Entonces, repaso los distintos encantamientos que más o menos he conseguido dominar recientemente y se me ocurre que provocarle un picor permanente no estaría nada mal. Una urticaria, de esas que llegan hasta las partes más íntimas del cuerpo, sería el justo merecido para alguien así. Marie intentaría convencerme de lo contrario, porque siempre esta advirtiéndome de los riesgos que entraña alterar el orden natural de las cosas, pero en este momento no recuerdo nada de lo que me ha dicho.

-Menudo imbécil, ¿eh?

Sonrío ante el resumen que hace Angela de la personalidad de Pecs, pero mi sonrisa no dura mucho porque algo penetrante alcanza mis sentidos. Sin embargo, no lo puedo localizar y eso me inquieta. Echo un vistazo por la ventana y no veo mas que el cielo azul de una limpia mañana de otoño. Me vuelvo mentalmente hacia Edward, procurando no acercarme demasiado porque ya he tenido suficiente con lo de antes, y percibo su ira y los esfuerzos que hace para dominarla. Durante un momento, deseo que se deje llevar. Tengo la impresión de que, si lo hiciera, esos idiotas babosos ni siquiera se darían cuenta de por donde les lloverían los golpes. Pero mi lado compasivo decide que lo mejor es que Edward mantenga la calma y no atraiga todavía más la atención. De este modo, me pongo de su parte y siento que compartimos una misma circunstancia de la que he hecho el lema de mi vida: evitar la confrontación.

Pero los acontecimientos se precipitan. Chelsea Crowley, una de las pijas de la clase, toda ella mechas y rimel, y amiga de Heidi, se pone a gritar como una histérica cuando le estalla el tubo de ensayo que sostiene entre los dedos. Los productos químicos se desparraman entre cristales rotos por el banco de trabajo y caen al suelo. Por fortuna para Chelsea, que sigue gritando y agitando sus hermosas manos por encima de la cabeza, las salpicaduras del bullente liquido no la alcanzan.

Entonces, y por primera vez en lo que va de año, el señor Banner levanta la voz y le grita que se calme y empiece a limpiar el desaguisado. Naturalmente, se equivoca, porque ella no ha tenido nada que ver con la explosión. Chelsea no ha hecho nada. Pero a mí me parece que es mejor que Banner la haga responsable de lo ocurrido. No es que yo sea vengativa. La pobre Chelsea apenas ha cruzado cuatro palabras conmigo, no tenemos ninguna relación. Lo que ocurre es que tengo todos los sentidos en estado de alerta porque algo extraño está ocurriendo, algo que bordea lo inexplicable.

A todo esto, Pecs se ha levantado y le echa la culpa a Edward, pero Banner no le hace ni caso:

-Vuelve a tu sitio si no quieres que te castigue sin patio. Y de paso ayuda a Chelsea a limpiar todo ese desorden.

Personalmente, creo que Pecs está en lo cierto, aunque me guardo muy mucho de expresar mi opinión. En lo que a mí respecta, ese memo puede librar el solo sus batallas, y yo espero y deseo que las pierda todas. Pero el muy idiota no deja de meter bulla, como de costumbre.

-Ha sido él, señor. Yo lo he visto. -miente- Ha tirado algo, si, ha tirado su... su... -Lo piensa durante unos segundos y añade- ¡Ha tirado su mechero!

Edward se vuelve y ve que Pecs saca de la nada un mechero amarillo fosforescente. Esa es la prueba. Pero yo no me engaño porque, por la mirada de complicidad que le ha lanzado Pecs a su amigo Felix Bartland, sé de donde ha salido.

Por desgracia, el señor Banner sigue sin enterarse de nada y se pone a examinar el encendedor como si fuera la prueba decisiva en un juicio por asesinato.

-Señor Banner, ¿por qué voy a tener mechero si no fumo?

Esas son las primeras palabras que le oigo decir a Edward y, aunque las pronuncia suavemente y con calma, puedo distinguir que esa serenidad es solo aparente. Luego se vuelve hacia Pecs y le lanza una mirada furibunda; entonces veo que los ojos se le ensombrecen de manera que los círculos azules se funden con los brillantes iris verdes.

La intensidad de esa mirada es tal que no puedo evitar la tentación. «Una sola vez más», me digo, y empiezo a sondearlo con todo el cuidado del mundo. No obstante, solo puedo hacerlo durante unos segundos porque algo me sobresalta. El aire se enrarece con una extraña manifestación de energía, igual que una tormenta que estuviera a punto de descargar sobre una pradera asolada por la sequía. A pesar de todo, lo más alarmante es que tengo la certeza de que toda esa fuerza procede de Edward.

Mientras tanto, la expresión del señor Banner ha pasado de la incredulidad a la acusación y en su voz asoma rápidamente la impaciencia. Lo he oído otras veces: es su modo de enfrentarse a los alumnos díscolos que le interrumpen las clases.

-No es una buena forma de empezar su primer día de clase, Cullen. Espero que su conducta de hoy no sea una muestra de lo que será en el futuro.

El hombre esta haciendo un esfuerzo por afirmar su autoridad, pero, la verdad, no sé a quien pretende engañar con esa pose. Cuando el señor Banner empezó a compadecerse de sí mismo hasta decir «basta» deje de sentir apego por él. Además desde hace un tiempo está acobardado. Prejuzgar y condenar a alguien basándose en una prueba tan poco fiable resulta patético.

A simple vista, Edward se muestra sumiso, pero frunce los labios y respira profundamente mientras las manos se le convierten en puños. Está perdiendo el control y lo está perdiendo deprisa.

Los fluorescentes del techo son los primeros en verse afectados. Parpadean y luego se apagan todos a la vez con un siseo y un chasquido, como si una repentina subida de tensión los hubiera achicharrado. Sin duda ha sido eso lo que les ha ocurrido, aunque no haya sido culpa de la estación transformadora.

La oscuridad se cierne sobre la clase a pesar de que es de día. Alguien grita y todos empiezan a murmurar. El señor Banner se olvida del incidente del tubo de ensayo y levanta los brazos.

-Por favor, tranquilícense. Permanezcan sentados mientras voy a ver que ha sucedido con la luz.

Naturalmente, nadie le hace caso y, tan pronto como sale del aula, los murmullos se transforman en una algarabía.

Resulta extraño que el brillante cielo otoñal de hace apenas un minuto se haya transformado, al apagarse las luces, en un crepúsculo sobrenatural. Unos negros nubarrones avanzan hacia nosotros a toda velocidad, como una boca hambrienta que engullera el azul firmamento y todo lo que encontrara a su paso.

-¡Mirad las nubes! –grita Ashley Richardson desde una ventana.

Algunos se precipitan hacia los cristales, pero la mayoría sigue pendiente de Pecs, que, con Banner ausente, sigue incordiando a Edward.

-¡Que pelo tan bonito! -se burla, mientras coge un mechón entre sus fuertes dedos de jugador de rugby-. Eh, guapito de cara, ¿no serás mariquita?

Edward solo hace un movimiento y se limita a apartar la cabeza. Me maravilla que sea capaz de aguantar tanto sin replicar. En su lugar, yo habría perdido la paciencia hace mucho y había lanzado el primer conjuro que se me hubiera ocurrido. Nunca he sido una especialista en el arte de los conjuros que cambian el aspecto, pero un perezoso, uno de esos peludos de más de doscientos kilos, me parece que sería lo más apropiado en este caso. A Pecs le iría de perlas. Inmediatamente lo veo colgando boca abajo de las ramas de esos eucaliptos gigantes que abundan en los bosques de por aquí, y no puedo evitar que se me escape una sonrisa.

Imaginar a Pecs convertido en un perezoso ha hecho que me olvidara de la inminente tormenta, pero la fuerza con la que se abren repentinamente las ventanas de guillotina me devuelve a la realidad. Papeles, lápices, tubos de ensayo, mecheros Bunsen y todo lo que no está fijo sale volando, impulsado por la fuerza del vendaval, y se estrella contra las paredes o contra otros objetos.

-¡Demonios! -exclama Pecs, que, momentáneamente distraído, va hacia la ventana para cerrarla.

Pero cual es mi sorpresa cuando veo que, a pesar de su tamaño y su fuerza, es incapaz de lograrlo.

En ese momento aparece el señor Banner con aire estupefacto.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? -pregunta, pero enseguida se rehace y, supongo que recordando que es el responsable de todos nosotros, empieza a gritarnos ordenes - ¡Rápido, cierren las ventanas! Según parece, esta es la única aula que tiene problemas con la luz. ¿De donde ha salido este vendaval?

Balbucea levemente, y lo encuentro extraño, no lo entiendo. Todo me parece anormal.

-¡Están atascadas! -chilla Pecs, haciéndose oír por encima del rugido del viento.

Entonces me acuerdo de la extraña sensación de hace un instante. Si, se trata de eso. O, mejor dicho, de su resultado: una furia sombría e intensa.

Unas chicas gritan y se abrazan en un rincón. Otros corren como locos intentando recoger los apuntes que vuelan. Una muchacha se ha sentado en el suelo y se abraza las piernas mientras llora como una niña pequeña. Solo Edward se mantiene tranquilo. Permanece sentado ante el banco de trabajo, pero en sus ojos hay una expresión sobrenatural, como si estuviera contemplando un espectro o algo parecido. La ventolera le agita la camisa y le revuelve el cabello. Debería notarlo, ya que los mechones le azotan el rostro. Pero esta impasible.

Brilla un relámpago y tengo la impresión de que todos, salvo Edward, chillan y esconden la cabeza. Es como si el fogonazo estuviera dentro del aula. Antes de que hayamos tenido tiempo de recobrar el aliento, vuelve a destellar y llena la clase con una luz y un siseo aterradores. Todos gritan a la vez mientras se aferran los unos a los otros y ruedan por el suelo. Angela me agarra del brazo justo en el momento en que resuena un trueno tan poderoso que casi nos deja sordos, y sus dedos me aprietan con tal fuerza que me dejan la marca de las unas.

-¿Qué...?

-No lo sé -respondo mientras consigo zafarme de su presa.

-¿Así que no eres tú?

La miro fijamente y niego con la cabeza.

-Yo no puedo provocar algo así -chillo por encima del rugido de la tormenta-. Nunca he sido capaz de manipular el tiempo, Ang.

Lo que no añado, porque mi amiga ya lo sabe, es que lo intento y lo sigo intentando hasta desvivirme de pura frustración. Pero la verdad es que no tengo tanto poder. Miro detenidamente a Edward. Aunque no lo sepa, él si lo tiene. Desgraciadamente, tengo la impresión de que no es consciente. En cualquier caso, lo que no sabe es controlarlo. Y eso si que da miedo.

Los rayos y los truenos siguen desatándose sobre nuestras cabezas con un fragor incesante. El señor Banner intenta calmarnos y hacernos salir, pero sus palabras se pierden en la batalla que los elementos han desencadenado en el laboratorio.

Sin embargo, ante la duda de como puede acabar todo esto, llego a la conclusión de que tiene razón.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! - grito.

-¿Qué?

Los labios de Angela se mueven; la fuerza del vendaval, que está adquiriendo la velocidad de un ciclón, ahoga sus palabras. Veo que otros alumnos de cursos superiores se asoman a la puerta; los demás los empujan y salen corriendo en busca de ayuda, presas del pánico.

De repente, los taburetes vacíos se convierten en proyectiles. Esquivo uno al tiempo que miro a Edward, que esta sentado en su sitio, de cara al viento. Debe de estar catatónico para aguantar esto sin pestañear.

Una de las ventanas se hace añicos y, como si sucediera a cámara lenta, veo que todo el mundo se echa al suelo para protegerse. Todos, excepto Edward, claro. Él permanece rígido en su taburete, con los ojos muy abiertos y carente de expresión, como hipnotizado; e, inevitablemente, un fragmento de cristal le hace un tajo en el antebrazo y sigue volando por toda el aula. Curiosamente, esa esquirla actúa como el catalizador que interrumpe el hechizo o lo que sea. El viento amaina de golpe y desaparece, como si ya hubiera hecho su trabajo y nunca hubiera soplado. Las ventanas se desatascan y se cierran, y los amenazadores nubarrones se alejan rápidamente.

Durante un largo medio minuto se mantiene un completo silencio. Tengo la impresión de que toda la clase se encuentra en estado de shock. Lentamente, el señor Banner se pone en pie y empieza a organizar grupos para que se ocupen de limpiarlo todo.

Edward todavía no se ha movido y eso me preocupa. Esta muy pálido, tan pálido como deben de estar los muertos. Más de la mitad de los alumnos tiene un aspecto semejante, pero parece que la piel de Edward haya perdido hasta la ultima gota de sangre, aunque no es así. De donde lo ha alcanzado el trozo de cristal, gotea un reguero de un rojo intenso que cae sobre la superficie del banco de trabajo.

El señor Banner parece que no se ha percatado de la herida de Edward, así que me abro paso a través del destrozado mobiliario y los equipos rotos y llego hasta él.

-Edward esta herido -aviso.

Sin pretenderlo me ha salido voz de estar a la defensiva, y miro a mí alrededor en busca de algo que pueda servir para vendarle la herida. Descubro una caja en la que se guardan trapos viejos, retales que se usan en el laboratorio para limpiar salpicaduras y demás. El viento ha desparramado el contenido, pero, tras un rápido repaso de lo que queda, doy con un trozo de tela limpia.

Cuando Banner ve que el nuevo sangra se le ponen los ojos como platos.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -Parece más un idiota balbuciente que un hombre hecho y derecho de treinta y nueve años-. Muchacho, será mejor que vayas a la enfermería sin perdida de tiempo.

Tengo la impresión de que Banner se alegrara de perder de vista a Edward. Menudo cretino. Claro que esta ocupado en poner orden en todo este desastre, pero primero debería interesarse por el estado de sus alumnos. Se lo ve tan inseguro... Al final es un alivio que lleguen otros profesores y unos cuantos administrativos, todos estupefactos y alucinados.

Mientras Banner les pide que se acerquen e intenta explicarles lo sucedido, yo le vendo el brazo a Edward y pongo su otra mano sobre la herida para evitar que el vendaje se mueva y de ese modo cortar la hemorragia.

-Mantenlo así hasta que deje de sangrar -le digo.

Me mira, y en sus ojos hay algo extraño, corno si regresara del país de las hadas. Procuro no sondearlo más, porque a veces lo hago inconscientemente. Marie nunca deja de advertirme que tenga cuidado. Esta claro que con Edward deberé tener más del habitual.

El señor Banner vuelve su atención al único asunto que puede despachar deprisa.

-Edward, vamos, chico, a la enfermería. Allí se ocuparan de ti.

-No sé dónde esta -murmura mientras baja del taburete sosteniendo el vendaje.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, vaya! -tartamudea Banner, que se pone a buscar con la mirada a alguien para que lo acompañe, sin darse cuenta de que me tiene delante de sus narices-. Si, bien... Enseguida encontraremos a alguien que vaya contigo...

-Yo lo acompañare.

Banner me contempla como si me viera allí por primera vez, lo cual no me sorprende. Los profesores no suelen reparar en mi persona; y, como eso me gusta, no me molesto en llamar la atención. A pesar de eso, Banner, que era mi tutor el año pasado, se presentó en la tienda de Marie para descubrir por sí mismo si eran ciertos los rumores que corrían acerca de mí. Naturalmente, no hallo nada sospechoso, ni siquiera algo remotamente siniestro. De todas formas, Marie no tenía intención de permitirle que se hiciera una idea equivocada al ver sus cosas, así que no le enseño la trastienda. Nadie entra allí salvo yo, ni siquiera Angela.

-Claro, Bella, buena idea -me contesta. Luego se fija con evidente alivio en el vendaje de Edward- ¿Lo has hecho tú?

Asiento con la cabeza.

-Buena chica, Bella. Ya podéis marcharos. Y ten cuidado con donde pisas.

Edward me sigue hasta la puerta y entonces oímos la burlona voz de Pecs a nuestras espaldas.

-Si, ve con cuidado, guapito. Vigila a Cara de Miedo y no se te ocurra meterte con ella en el armario de las escobas. ¡Oh, que miedo, que miedo!

¡Ja, ja! |Que gracioso!, pienso, pero la clase, como de costumbre, se troncha de risa. Son una panda de descerebrados que se dejan llevar por Pecs como borregos. Un embarazoso coro de provocativos silbidos nos sigue mientras salimos al pasillo.

**COMO PROMETI ACA LES TRAIGO ESTA ADAPTACION COMO RECOMPENSA**

**PASENSE POR MI ONE SHOT Y MI HISTORIA**

**BESOS CONGELADOS**

**SASU ALICE CULLEN^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuando Isabella le dice a su compañero de instituto Edward Cullen que tiene poderes mágicos como ella, Edward piensa que está tan loca como su abuela, la "bruja" Marie.**

**Sin embargo, muy pronto se descubre que Edward tiene mucho más que ver con la magia de lo que a él le gustaría. Su familia está marcada por un terrible hechizo y para acabar con él, los dos amigos deben viajar al pasado e intentar contactar con los antepasados de Edward. Así que, con la ayuda de Edward, se trasladan a la Edad Media en un viaje durante el cual, además de vivir grandes aventuras y enfrentarse a enormes peligros, nacerá algo más que una simple amistad.**

**Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer y la historia de Marianne Curley, yo solo me limito a jugar con los personajes de sthep y la narración de marianne creando de esa manera esta extraña combinación.**

**Edward**

Me encuentro como si me hubiera atropellado un camión. Algo me martillea dentro de la cabeza y siento punzadas por todo el brazo. Se supone que debo seguir a esta chica hasta la enfermería, pero no es allí adonde me lleva. Me pregunto que habrá querido decir Pecs con eso del "armario de las escobas". Mejor paso de él. Ese tío es un imbécil.

Me gustaría preguntarle a la chica adonde vamos, pero no puedo recordar como se llama. El señor Banner la ha llamado por su nombre. Sin embargo, en esos momentos yo me encontraba en el país de los sueños. Bueno, no exactamente allí. Sencillamente estaba contemplando los acontecimientos desde «fuera». Es una sensación extraña, aunque ya no me sorprende. Empiezo a estar acostumbrado a que me sucedan cosas raras; a mí y a mi familia, ahora que caigo, Ese es el motivo de que hayamos venido hasta aquí, a este triste y aislado pueblo en mitad de una montaña alejada de todo. Se llama Ashpeak, el pico de las cenizas, y no quiero saber por que se llama así. Puede que algún fuego arrasara el bosque, Pero yo ya he tenido mi ración de incendios, y también de inundaciones.

Un nuevo comienzo. Eso fue lo que dijo mi padre. Eso es lo que dice cada vez que nos mudamos. He llegado a odiar mi vida. Sólo quiero dejar de ir de un lado a otro. Siempre me ha costado hacer amigos. ¿Para qué, qué sentido tiene? Es algo que me he preguntado siempre. La verdad es que uno se cansa de ir siempre solo por ahí y de que le cuelguen la etiqueta de "perdedor". Siempre me pasa lo mismo: cuando consigo adaptarme a un colegio y hacer unas amistades como Dios manda, nos mudamos otra vez.

Mi padre no ha tenido un trabajo estable en dieciséis años, y nunca hemos permanecido más de dos en ninguna parte. En una ocasión incluso hice unos cuantos buenos amigos, pero, al final, como siempre, acabamos marchándonos. Una inundación se llevó por delante la casa que teníamos alquilada y también el negocio en el que mis padres habían invertido todos sus ahorros. Un año después nos quedábamos sin un céntimo. La verdad es que hay veces en que parece que los problemas nos persiguen. En este momento, tras el accidente que ha sufrido en una pierna, mi padre esta inválido de por vida y se pasa los días atiborrándose de morfina para calmar el dolor crónico que lo atormenta. A pesar de que utiliza muletas para caminar, el medico le ha dicho que acabara perdiendo la pierna.

Toda la responsabilidad ha recaído sobre mamá. Pero ¿qué puede hacer ella? Estuvo muy delicada de salud durante los primeros diez años de matrimonio y nunca tuvo ocasión de desarrollar sus aptitudes laborales. Pocas veces hablan del asunto, pero me consta que se pasaron diez años intentando que yo naciera. No obstante, es hábil con las manos y tiene cierto talento artístico, así que hace ropa, ropa de chica con abalorios y piedras de colores cosidas a mano; también algo de bisutería. Yo los llamo "adornos vaqueros". No tienen demasiado éxito.

Empiezo a despejarme en cuanto salimos del edificio del colegio. Todavía sigo los pasos de la chica y no puedo dejar de fijarme en ciertas cosas, como su forma de caminar: decidida y despreocupada a la vez. Sabe exactamente adonde vamos.

Viste la clásica falda gris de colegiala, por encima de la rodilla. No es demasiado corta, pero si lo suficiente para que pueda ver que tiene unas bonitas piernas. Su piel es muy blanca; como si estuviera anémica o algo parecido, y eso es chocante. porque su cabello es de color chocolate, y lo lleva largo, hasta la cintura. Sin embargo, el conjunto es atractivo.... diferente. Igual que sus ojos, que ya me habían llamado la atención antes, en la clase, porque son de un azul grisáceo muy claro; tanto que se diría que son casi transparentes, además de penetrantes. Y, si me paro a pensarlo, no deja de ser curioso que hace un momento se me pusieran los pelos de punta y que una extraña sensación de ser «invadido» me latiera en la cabeza.

«Bella.» Ya me acuerdo. «Buena chica, Bella. Ya podéis marcharos. » Si, eso es lo que ha dicho Banner.

Veo que nos dirigimos a campo abierto. Si seguimos así, de la enfermería no oleremos ni el desinfectante.

-¡Eh! -la llamo.

Ella se detiene a unos pasos y se gira.

La situación es cada vez más desconcertante. Me encojo de hombros y, con la cabeza, me señalo el brazo y el improvisado vendaje manchado de sangre.

-Oye, ¿no se suponía que debías acompañarme a la enfermería?

-No sé por qué -se burla-. Allí no tienen ni idea de curar. -Y, como si eso fuera suficiente respuesta, me da la espalda y sigue andando.

La alcanzo y la cojo de un brazo con mano sana, al tiempo que se me cae el vendaje. Durante un segundo, algo extraño aparece en su mirada, como si el azul grisáceo de sus ojos se oscureciera y estos se le agrandaran.

-¿Me estas secuestrando? -pregunto.

Se queda mirándome y por un instante tengo la impresión de que me toma en serio. Luego, ve la venda en el suelo y se agacha para recogerla. La sacude y me la coloca de nuevo en la herida mientras ríe. Entonces el rostro se le transforma, y su súbita belleza me deslumbra. Lo juro, esta chica es especial y su risa es música, como una cautivadora melodía. Deja de reír y yo sacudo la cabeza, aturdido por mis pensamientos. Debe de ser por la tensión. O eso o es que me estoy volviendo loco. Ninguna chica me ha provocado una reacción así. Jamás.

-Te llevo a casa de mi abuela -me contesta.

-¿Es enfermera?

En la comisura de la boca le asoma un mohín cargado de ironía que se convierte, poco a poco, en otra maravillosa sonrisa.

-No exactamente, pero es mucho mejor que los administrativos que se ponen a jugar con los botiquines.

De repente, y por alguna razón que desconozco, confío plenamente en ella. Está bien, puede que sí lo sepa. Es por esa sonrisa. Lo admito, tengo debilidad por las sonrisas; después de haber cambiado tantas veces de colegio, a menudo una sonrisa ha sido un salvavidas. Pero esta tiene algo particular, ha conseguido cambiarle la cara y ha hecho que pareciera, no sé..., etérea. Vaya, ¿de donde habré sacado esa palabra?

Nos abrimos camino entre la maleza, desembocamos en la carretera principal y seguimos por ella hasta que llegamos a una bifurcación. Durante un segundo, tengo la impresión de que va a llevarme a mi casa, ya que el desvío de la izquierda conduce a la vivienda que han alquilado mis padres. Sin embargo, escoge el camino de tierra que se adentra en el bosque, hacia la derecha. El sendero parece empinado y serpentea hacia lo alto. Después de la primera curva ya no veo la carretera y comprendo enseguida el por qué de las increíbles piernas de Bella. Subir esto todos los días tornearía hasta las de un rinoceronte.

A medida que avanzamos, las dudas me asaltan. El lugar parece aislado y solitario.

-Oye, ¿dónde vive tu abuela? A este paso me habré desangrado antes de que lleguemos.

Se vuelve y me dedica una mirada tan cargada de incredulidad que me siento ridículo. Está claro que el señor Banner no es el único a quien no le gusta la visión de la sangre. Noto que me ruborizo de vergüenza hasta las orejas.

-Si todavía sangras, apriétate el vendaje. Así es como hay que hacerlo.

Le echa un vistazo al corte y hace una mueca cuando se percata de que es más profundo de lo que había creído. Luego, vuelve a colocar el vendaje y lo tensa un poco más. Sus dedos se han movido con seguridad y son cálidos. Cuando ha acabado la miro y le digo:

-Gracias. Bella.

Por algún motivo, mis palabras parecen sorprenderla. Levanta la cabeza y nuestras miradas se cruzan. Es un momento cargado de intensidad, y bien podríamos ser novios en una cita secreta. Pero semejante idea es sólo obra de mi viva imaginación; aunque ya me gustaría que no lo fuera, claro.

Entonces la sensación se hace más profunda, como si sus ojos y su mente hubieran hallado un camino secreto hacia el interior de mi cerebro. Reconozco el zumbido. Es la misma sensación que he tenido en clase, cuando he notado que algo me sondeaba. Me estremezco y grito:

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué pasa?

Ella se aparta y vuelve a subir por la empinada vereda.

-¡Eh! -la llamo y la alcanzo corriendo porque necesito una respuesta-. Así que... ¿Sabes lo que ha sucedido antes... ?

-Claro -responde sin dejar de caminar y mirando al frente. Lo ha dicho con tanta despreocupación que la cabeza me da vueltas mientras añade- ¿Y tú que opinas que ha sido? ¿No lo sabes?

-Si lo supiera, ¿crees que te lo preguntaría? -digo casi a voz en grito.

Sonríe como si estuviera jugando conmigo.

-Dime, ¿qué supones que ha pasado?

Me esta poniendo a prueba. Percibo el reto en el tono de su voz y no me gusta que me desafíen. Tengo una serie de principios e intento vivir de acuerdo con ellos, pero, a veces, los desafíos me obligan a saltármelos.

-No tengo ni la menor idea. Solo sé que se aparta de todas las reglas.

Ella sigue caminando, pero aminora un poco el paso y, aunque no se lo diga, me resulta un alivio porque empiezo a tener las piernas cansadas.

-¿Qué reglas? -pregunta.

-No sé... Las reglas que rigen la rutina de cada día.

-¿Siempre sigues las reglas, Edward? ¿En todos los aspectos de tu vida?

No tengo que pensar demasiado antes de responder. Claro que no las sigo. Quizá por eso sueño siempre con tener una vida ordenada. El tipo de vida que nunca he tenido. Como no contesto, continúa:

-¿Sabes?; tiene gracia.

Aunque lo intento, no veo la gracia por ninguna parte. La sensación de que alguien fisgoneaba en mi cabeza era imaginaria. Estoy empezando a pensar que puede que Isabella atraiga los malos rollos o que incluso este un poco chiflada.

-¿El qué?

-Que no te des cuenta de lo que te ocurre.

-Interesante observación. Sigue.

Pero no sigue. Me mira fijamente, imperturbable. Quiero apartar la vista, pero no puedo y veo que levanta las manos con las palmas hacia arriba.

-¿No te das cuenta? Tu poder. Tienes un enorme poder.

Me quedo mirándola, sin entender ni una palabra de lo que dice.

-En tu interior -prosigue al tiempo que me golpea en el pecho con un dedo-. Lo noto, lo percibo. Y sé de lo que hablo.

-Tú eres un poco rarita, ¿no? -Me llevo el índice a la sien y lo hago girar.

Ella resopla y gruñe. Lo único que le falta es patear el suelo. Da media vuelta y echa a caminar, así que tengo que apresurarme para no perderla, mientras hago caso omiso del dolor que me recorre el brazo.

-Lo siento -mascullo. pero se encoge de hombros.

-No pasa nada. No eres el primero que me dice eso.

-Ah, ¿no?

Se vuelve y sonríe.

-¡Que tonto eres!

-¿Sabes?, no eres la primera que me dice eso.

La sonrisa se le agranda y le brillan los ojos. De golpe, me siento mejor. Solo quiero que siga hablando. Me gusta el sonido de su voz y como mueve los labios, así que intento encontrar un terreno de conversación donde no pueda meter la pata.

-¿Y a que se dedica tu abuela?

La respuesta me coge desprevenido.

-Es bruja.

Lo primero que pienso es que está bromeando. Me refiero a que debe de tratarse de una broma, a pesar de que hay algo que no encaja. Por ejemplo, no se ha reído lo mas mínimo.

-Ya veo –respondo, tratando de intuir por donde va.

-Por favor, no repitas a nadie lo que te he dicho. No debería haberlo hecho, pero es que... tú también eres diferente.

Me esta tomando el pelo y tiene un extraño sentido del humor, pero puedo manejar la situación.

-¡Ah! Vale. Magia negra y todo eso.

Oigo como suspira. Genial, la estoy poniendo furiosa.

-No, Edward, negra jamás -me dice con cara de preocupación- Por lo menos; no en el sentido tradicional del termino

Sigo mirándola mientras añade:

-Marie nunca haría nada que pudiera dañar a una persona. En eso es tajante. Toda su magia es buena. Mi abuela cura.

Entonces sé que habla en serio y se me pone tal expresión de asno que ella se apresura a aclararme la situación.

-Escucha. En circunstancias normales, nunca te habría dicho una sola palabra. No suelo alentar los rumores. pero creo que tú también tienes el don, aunque sospecho que no eres consciente de él. Y si te he asustado, lo siento, pero debes entenderlo: un poder tan fuerte como el tuyo puede ser peligroso. Eso de hacer que cambie el tiempo es... -Duda un instante, mientras sopesa las palabras, y tengo la impresión de que no busca la explicación mas ajustada, sino expresarlo sin parecer aún mas chiflada- Mira – añade, y me sorprende ver que se ruboriza-. lo que tú has hecho hoy es algo que solo está al alcance de los hechiceros, no de la gente normal como nosotros. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Tengo la mirada fija y la boca abierta, y me pregunto si de verdad me esta soltando todo este rollo. Entonces decido averiguar hasta donde está dispuesta a confesar.

-Así pues ¿tú y tu abuela sois... brujas?

Ella se toma su tiempo para contestarme, como si estuviera escogiendo las palabras.

-Si, supongo que podrías llamarlo así.

-Pues Marie e Isabella no me parecen nombres de brujas.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué esperabas?

-No lo sé. Quizá Leticia...

Frunce el entrecejo, pero noto que se le escapa una sonrisa.

-¿Leticia? ¿De donde lo has sacado, de una tumba o así?

-Era el nombre de mi abuela.

-¡Oh!

-Si, he incluso tenía aspecto de bruja.

-Puede que lo fuera.

-¡Demonios, no! Ni por un momento. Además, la brujería no existe.

-Si que existe -replica ella suavemente.

-Ni hablar. Nunca me convencerás. Porque...

-¿Porque no sigue las reglas...?

-Al menos, las mías no. Eso lo tengo claro.

-Mira, Edward, he visto lo que eres capaz de hacer con tu don, y si no estas entrenado para hacer buen uso de el, puedes acabar haciéndole daño a alguien. Échale una ojeada a tu brazo. ¿Dónde estarías ahora si el cristal te hubiera alcanzado en la garganta?

Me miro la herida. La venda se ha vuelto a caer, pero el corte ya no sangra. por lo que deduzco que no voy a caer fulminado a los pies de esta chica tan rara y que tampoco voy a necesitar una transfusión. Es igual. Ya se ha divertido bastante a mi costa.

-¿Qué pretendes decirme? ¿Que yo he sido el causante de la tormenta?

Ella asiente y sonríe, visiblemente aliviada.

Entonces me convenzo del todo y la certeza me golpea de pleno. Es una lástima porque me siento atraído por ella como nunca me había sucedido, pero es un mal asunto porque esta como una cabra. No hay otra explicación. Empiezo a caminar hacia atrás por el desierto sendero, ganando velocidad a cada paso a la vez que le digo:

-Me parece que prefiero arriesgarme con los de la enfermería.

-¡Jesús, te he asustado!

Sigo andando y oigo que murmura algo. No puedo estar seguro, pero creo que ha dicho: "Y eso que no ha sido nada".» Corre hasta mí, me toma del brazo con dulzura y, de repente, me siento como un muñeco abandonado que ella hubiera encontrado en la cuneta.

-Esta bien -me dice con dulzura-. No te preocupes. No debería haber sido tan brusca. Marie se explica mucho mejor que yo. Ven conmigo, Edward, ya falta poco.

Dejo que me lleve. Es más fácil rendirse. Uno de mis principios establece que es mejor no montar numeritos siempre que sea posible, aunque reconozco que también me pica la curiosidad. Seguro que no esta tan mal de la olla como parece o, por lo menos, no será peligrosa. Debe de tener unos dieciséis años, igual que yo; está en mi clase y no creo que hoy en día dejen sueltos a los adolescentes perturbados. Para eso hay sitios especiales. ¿O no?


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuando Isabella le dice a su compañero de instituto Edward Cullen que tiene poderes mágicos como ella, Edward piensa que está tan loca como su abuela, la "bruja" Marie.**

**Sin embargo, muy pronto se descubre que Edward tiene mucho más que ver con la magia de lo que a él le gustaría. Su familia está marcada por un terrible hechizo y para acabar con él, los dos amigos deben viajar al pasado e intentar contactar con los antepasados de Edward. Así que, con la ayuda de Edward, se trasladan a la Edad Media en un viaje durante el cual, además de vivir grandes aventuras y enfrentarse a enormes peligros, nacerá algo más que una simple amistad.**

**Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer y la historia de Marianne Curley, yo solo me limito a jugar con los personajes de sthep y la narración de marianne creando de esa manera esta extraña combinación.**

**Bella**

No he tardado nada en averiguar un montón de cosas acerca de Edward Cullen. La más temible es el hecho de que no tiene ni idea de que posee un talento especial. Me refiero a su don. También le falta confianza en sí mismo, y me pregunto por qué, que tipo de vida puede haberlo reducido hasta ese punto; sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta el enorme poder que atesora. No sé que pensara Marie de todo esto.

Nosotras siempre hemos estado solas. Somos celosas guardianas de nuestra intimidad, excepto con Angela, que, aunque no posee facultades especiales, está entusiasmada con nuestros poderes mágicos.

De mi madre sólo tuve noticias en una ocasión; una breve nota en la que contaba que por fin había encontrado la felicidad al lado de un padre de tres hijos ya mayorcitos y que vivía en Brisbane. Esto sucedió hace unos cuantos años, y la carta iba dirigida a Marie, como si mi madre fuera incapaz de reconocer que estoy viva. Dudo que su pareja sepa de mi existencia. Eso me debería alegrar porque no quisiera abandonar Ashpeak o a Marie. Sin embargo, a veces no puedo evitar preguntarme que razones puede tener mi madre para no querer saber nada de mí.

Marie también fue una madre soltera, pero raras veces habla de ello. Lo único que sé es que su familia la rechazó cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Entonces se lió con un artista, pero este tenía tan mal carácter que tuvo que dejarlo. Luego, estuvo con un par de tipos que no pasaban de ser unos simples aspirantes a brujos y que se dedicaban a predecir el futuro, a celebrar sesiones de espiritismo, preparar conjuros y esas cosas. No eran buenos y se ganaban la vida timando a los incautos. En una ocasión, le dieron un disgusto de muerte a una pobre vieja, que pretendía establecer contacto con su difunto esposo, cuando le dijeron que el alma del marido vagaba en pena y que se sentía tan desgraciado sin ella que no podía descansar en paz. Unos días mas tarde, Marie descubrió que la infeliz había ingerido una sobredosis de somníferos y que se hallaba en estado de coma irreversible. La tragedia convenció a Marie de que debía separarse de aquella pareja de incompetentes y establecerse por su cuenta. Fue la mejor idea que pudo tener. Puso en pie su primer negocio vendiendo sus habilidades: hierbas, incienso, cristales y cosas por el estilo. Trabajo mucho, ahorro y. en estos momentos, es la propietaria de El Bosque de Cristal.

Por mi parte, nunca le he pedido que me explique más de lo que está dispuesta a contar. Intimidad y respeto, eso es, y funciona en ambas direcciones.

Acompaño a Edward por las últimas curvas del sendero que termina en nuestra propiedad. La casa es la única construcción a la vista. Hay otras desperdigadas por la falda de la montaña, pero en este lugar sólo estamos Marie y yo. Ella lo quiere así, y a mí me parece bien.

Es una pequeña edificación de madera con la base de ladrillo, tiene un tejado a dos aguas y un viejo garaje adosado. La mitad inferior de la fachada sirve como escaparate de la tienda y, desde fuera, se pueden ver a través de los cristales las baratijas que relucen al sol de mediodía. En la parte de atrás están las habitaciones de Marie, la cocina-sala de estar y un baño. Mi dormitorio ocupa todo el piso superior. Me encanta, aunque sea pequeño y abuhardillado y solo pueda ponerme completamente de pie en la parte central. Es tranquilo, y por la noche se oyen todos los sonidos del bosque y me hacen compañía.

De repente, me pregunto que pensara Edward de nuestro hogar. Seguro que le parece extraño, pero prefiero no volver a sondearle la mente, solo consigo asustarlo. Tampoco parece muy receptivo a las novedades. Lo aterroriza todo lo que no entiende o lo que se aparta de sus reglas. Tendré que advertirle a Marie que vaya con cuidado.

Abro la puerta principal y hago pasar a Edward mientras suenan las campanillas. Marie esta en la parte trasera. pero enseguida aparece bajo el dintel arqueado para atender a los posibles clientes. Le sonrío. Aunque no es frecuente que me presente a estas horas, puesto que debería estar en el colegio, sé que no se enfadara. Así es su carácter: no suele hacer juicios precipitados.

Pero mi sonrisa se borra de inmediato. Nada más ver a Edward, Marie se ha quedado boquiabierta y una expresión de incredulidad se le ha dibujado en el rostro, nos acercamos y, entonces, los ojos se le agrandan como platos. Tiene un aspecto cómico, pero no me río en absoluto. Algo va mal. Luego, busca frenéticamente las gafas en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, se las pone y empieza a gritar.

Sus gritos suben de tono, y percibo que los animales del bosque huyen en desbandada. No entiendo la reacción de Marie. Esta balbuceando algo ininteligible acerca del diablo o algo parecido; me resulta imposible entenderla. Al final, se calla, pero su respiración sigue siendo entrecortada, y mantiene una mano sobre su agitado pecho.

Está claro que hoy es el día de las sorpresas: primero, la tormenta en el laboratorio; luego, Marie que pierde el control. Esto ultimo es tan impropio de ella que me quedo allí plantada, sin saber que hacer. Lentamente me aparto para mirar a Edward. Ha sido justo lo que faltaba. ¡Pensará que somos un par de chifladas! Como no podía ser de otra manera, lo lleva escrito en la cara: incredulidad, sorpresa e incluso miedo a que le hagan daño. Semejante falta de carácter me pone de los nervios. ¿Dónde esta su entereza? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que Marie está alterada?

-¿Qué te pasa? -pregunto.

-Serpientes. He visto serpientes -contesta señalando a Edward con una mano temblorosa.

Las cejas del muchacho se arquean en un gesto de incredulidad.

-¿En él? -pregunto.

Ella asiente mientras respira agitadamente.

-Una visión. Tiene que haber sido una visión, pero ya han desaparecido. –A regañadientes, Marie aparta la vista de Edward y me mira a los ojos-. Había al menos veinte y le cubrían todo el torso. Eran verdes y viscosas, y se le deslizaban por los hombros, la cabeza y entre el pelo.

-¿Qué puede significar?

Estoy convencida de que dice la verdad.

-No lo sé, cariño - responde Marie, que se estremece y se guarda las gafas-. Las serpientes son seres viles que suelen indicar la presencia de lo diabólico.

-Bueno, nos acabamos de conocer, pero no he detectado nada maligno en él. -Lo pienso detenidamente y añado- ¡Bah! No, en absoluto. Al contrario, es mas como... -me encojo de hombros mientras varias imágenes me recorren el subconsciente- como un cachorrillo.

-Me disculpareis... -La placida voz de Edward nos interrumpe-. Todo esto debe de ser muy divertido y, si consigo recobrar el sentido del humor, cosa que puede que tarde unos veinte años en suceder, estoy convencido de que me reiré muchísimo. No obstante, me conformare por el momento con una tirita. Ya sabéis lo que es, ¿verdad?

Maravilloso. Esta claro lo que intenta, pero hago caso omiso de sus prisas por escapar y trato de ir más allá de su escepticismo y creciente miedo.

-Espera un momento, Edward, deja que te lo explique.

Él se ajusta las gafas y hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-No creo que quiera escucharlo. No te ofendas pero... este no es mi terreno. ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Me horripilan las serpientes. Una vez se metieron en mi cama. -Todo el cuerpo se le estremece-. No quiero saber nada de esos bichos, nunca jamás.

Se da la vuelta, pero yo me interpongo entre él y la salida.

-Al menos, ya que estás aquí, permite que te curemos el brazo. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

-Creo que lo mínimo que podíais hacer ya lo habéis hecho, por lo menos en lo que a mi salud mental se refiere. Ahora. Déjame pasar o te prometo que saldré por la puerta aunque sea contigo por delante.

De pronto, una brisa empieza a soplar y agita las campanillas y los artilugios de la tienda. Me da en el rostro y me revuelve el cabello. Es una sensación estupenda. No esta cargada de ira, como antes, en el laboratorio. Este viento es mágico, dócil, como música. Me gustaría compartirlo con Edward, porque él lo ha creado, estoy segura. Es una corriente tan hermosa que me entrego y empiezo a moverme con ella, a través de ella, dentro de ella...

Casi me he olvidado de Edward y de sus prisas por marcharse, pero el también ha notado la brisa y me mira con extrañeza. con la cabeza inclinada y una expresión de interés en el rostro, como si sintiera curiosidad a su pesar.

-¡Que maravilla! -exclama Marie, que acaba de regresar con un cargamento de vendas y hierbas antisépticas-. Si eres tan amable de sentarte un momento... Te llamas Edward, ¿verdad?

Él asiente y, olvidando momentáneamente sus prisas, se acomoda en el taburete que Marie le indica. Veo que observa la quietud de los árboles del bosque a través de la ventana y que se pregunta como puede ser que esté soplando una brisa dentro cuando fuera no se mueve una hoja. Me parece bien que se lo plantee y le permito que siga sin leerle los pensamientos. He aprendido que con él no hay que ir demasiado deprisa.

El viento cesa tan pronto como una gota de desinfectante le cae en la herida.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué demonios es esto?

-Tintura de San Pedro. Es un estupendo antiséptico, anti-inflamatorio y sedante -le responde Marie, que por fin parece que se ha recobrado de la visión.

-¿Y no puedes usar uno normal? -pregunta con sarcasmo-. Este escuece más que cualquiera de los que venden en el súper.

Marie se afana, pero veo que los dedos todavía le tiemblan un poco. La resaca de la visión.

-Así... El corte no es demasiado profundo. -Junta la piel allí donde esta más abierta y aplica tres grapas está. No creo que necesites puntos -añade, ya completamente tranquila- ¿Estás vacunado contra el tétanos?

-¿Cómo...? ¡Oh, sí, claro! -asiente mientras alza la vista y sus mejillas recobran el color-. No te preocupes.

-Bien -responde Marie distraídamente al tiempo que termina de ponerle una venda limpia-. Esto ya está, pero consulta con el médico si la cosa se enfada.

-¿«Enfadarse»? -pregunta Edward, confundido.

-Si, si se pone rojo o se irrita -contesto yo, que he visto a Marie hacer lo mismo cientos de veces.

Los vecinos conocen sus habilidades y, como desde aquí se tarda casi media hora en llegar al hospital y a veces hasta días en conseguir hora con el médico, suelen acercarse cuando han sufrido un pequeño accidente. Pero Marie no cura sólo a las personas, sino también a los animales del bosque. Los cuida hasta que se reponen y luego los suelta. No es infrecuente que algún vecino aparezca o llame en plena noche con una zarigüeya o un koala que ha encontrado heridos en la cuneta.

Aparentemente satisfecho con mis explicaciones y con la cura de su herida, Edward se deja llevar por la curiosidad, olvida sus temores y se pone a husmear los cachivaches para turistas que llenan la tienda: cristales, aceites, abalorios, libros new age.... Entre tanto, Marie me lleva a un aparte y yo le cuento en pocas palabras lo que ha sucedido esta mañana en el laboratorio. Me escucha atentamente, asintiendo de vez en cuando.

-Parece tan amable y, sin embargo... -susurra-, percibo más cosas. Tiene un aura impresionante.

-Está lleno de poder, Marie. Lo sé, lo he notado.

-Me extraña que no se haya dado cuenta, Bella. Los que nacen con talentos sobrenaturales, o se dan cuenta muy pronto o no los perciben jamás, de modo que estos pueden desarrollarse, como en tu caso, o permanecer latentes para siempre. Los infortunados que no se percatan enseguida del poder que tienen no suelen descubrirlo en toda la vida. Es algo que he visto en muchas ocasiones: con solo unos meses, la hija de Denise Hiller solía descolgar el teléfono cada vez que alguien iba a llamarlos. La gente se quejaba de que siempre comunicaba y la situación llegó a molestar tanto a Denise que empezó a echarle broncas a su hija hasta que esta aprendió que lo que hacia no estaba bien. Hoy en día, ya es mayor, pero no puede volver a utilizar su poder. Solo puede aprovecharse de un increíble sexto sentido, eso es todo. A pesar de que hemos intentado recuperarlo, ha perdido ese talento para siempre.

-Pues el poder de Edward es inmenso, y él no sabe que lo tiene.

-Eso es extraño. Es como si algo lo hubiera activado.

Intento seguir su razonamiento.

-¿Crees que hay alguna razón para que surja ahora?

-No lo sé, Bella. Solo estoy haciendo conjeturas.

Lo medito unos momentos, pero hay cosas que no encajan.

-Si el poder de Edward es tan grande que incluso puede manipular el clima y no sabe como controlarlo, puede suceder cualquier cosa. Ha estado a punto de destruir el laboratorio, y suerte que nadie mas ha resultado herido.

-Debes bucear en su pasado, a ver que encuentras. Un poder descontrolado puede causar grandes daños, pero has de ir con cuidado, Bella, tiene un aspecto bastante vulnerable.

Está claro que está usando un eufemismo, porque Edward parece un pusilánime.

Dejamos de murmurar cuando se nos acerca. Luego, le da las gracias a Marie y ambos salimos afuera. Sin embargo, ni siquiera la brillante luz del cielo puede amortiguar el destello de la advertencia de Marie, que aún me resuena en los oídos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuando Isabella le dice a su compañero de instituto Edward Cullen que tiene poderes mágicos como ella, Edward piensa que está tan loca como su abuela, la "bruja" Marie.**

**Sin embargo, muy pronto se descubre que Edward tiene mucho más que ver con la magia de lo que a él le gustaría. Su familia está marcada por un terrible hechizo y para acabar con él, los dos amigos deben viajar al pasado e intentar contactar con los antepasados de Edward. Así que, con la ayuda de Edward, se trasladan a la Edad Media en un viaje durante el cual, además de vivir grandes aventuras y enfrentarse a enormes peligros, nacerá algo más que una simple amistad.**

**Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer y la historia de Marianne Curley, yo solo me limito a jugar con los personajes de sthep y la narración de marianne creando de esa manera esta extraña combinación.**

**Edward**

-No tiene mucho sentido que volvamos al colegio ahora.

Yo la miro. Tiene que estar bromeando. Estamos aquí, delante de la tienda para «colgados» de su abuela, en medio de la nada. Miro mi reloj. Las once de la mañana.

-Puede que a ti no te importe, pero no quiero que me castiguen el primer día de clase.

-Es que quiero enseñarte algo.

-Lo siento, pero no. Otro día.

«O mejor nunca», añado para mis adentros.

Echo a andar camino abajo, pero tengo la impresión de que no voy lo bastante deprisa. Isabella es una tía muy rara. por no hablar de su abuela. Esta claro de donde le viene. La pobre no ha tenido la más mínima oportunidad. Lo lleva en los genes.

-No está lejos -insiste. Es una lianta-. Vamos, Edward, dame una oportunidad. Me gustaría compensarte por lo de hace un rato con Marie... Ya sabes... -se encoge de hombros-, lo de las serpientes...

Reconozco que la reacción de su abuela me ha afectado más que la tormenta en el laboratorio. Por lo menos, de esa sólo guardo un vago recuerdo.

-Olvídalo -digo tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

-El sitio te entusiasmará. Esta encantado.

-¿Encantado? Ah, claro, ya entiendo.

Ella se percata de su error y arruga la nariz.

-No. No quería decir que... Ya sabes, no en sentido mágico. Es solo un sitio agradable.

-Hummm. -Me mantengo en mis trece. Por hoy ya he tenido bastante mal rollo con la magia. Pero no se da por vencida.

-Escucha, ese sitio es muy especial. Además, apuesto a que todavía no has ido por la montaña.

Esta en lo cierto, porque mi familia y yo acabamos de llegar y he pasado la mayor parte del tiempo arreglando las cosas de casa para que mi padre se encuentre cómodo y pueda desplazarse sin dificultad con las muletas.

-¿Y qué más da?

Entonces me toma del brazo. Sus dedos son firmes y cálidos. La miro a la cara. Es un poco más baja que yo, y sus ojos, entre azul y gris, reflejan la luz del sol mientras en el rostro le aparece de nuevo esa increíble sonrisa. Me tira del codo, y yo, sin pensarlo dos veces, me adentro con ella en la espesura.

-Eres un peligro.

Se echa a reír, pero no me contesta; y durante los siguientes veinte minutos no intercambiamos palabra. Mientras, nos abrimos paso entre una maraña de lianas y árboles podridos y medio caídos que seguramente sirven de refugio a solo Dios sabe que fauna salvaje. Repaso mentalmente las distintas criaturas que tal vez se estén aferrando en este mismo momento a mis zapatos, buscando cualquier centímetro de mi vulnerable pellejo: garrapatas, sanguijuelas o... ¡serpientes!

Finalmente llegamos, y tengo que admitir que la belleza y serenidad del lugar son asombrosas. Hay un pequeño arroyo, que desciende por unos peñascos, y es tan cristalino que se pueden distinguir todos y cada uno de los cantos rodados que hay bajo la superficie. En la orilla opuesta, una amplia extensión de verdes y altos helechos se mece con el susurro de una suave brisa.

-Bien, ¿qué te parece?

Está a mi lado, mirando orgullosamente el paisaje, como si ella en persona lo hubiera dispuesto de esa manera.

Cojo una piedra de la orilla, la lanzo con la intención de que rebote varias veces en el agua, v se hunde a la primera.

-Bien -comento.

Bella frunce el entrecejo, decepcionada, pero yo estoy cansado de esforzarme para ser simpático.

-¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre, «bien»?

Me siento en un tronco caído y me quito los zapatos en busca de sanguijuelas.

-Vale. Muy bien.

Se deja caer a mi lado con un gruñido, como si mi respuesta fuera lo máximo que pudiera soportar.

-Lamento que Marie perdiera los papeles de ese modo. No lo creerás, pero es famosa en la zona por su actitud tolerante y porque sabe mantener la calma en los momentos de tensión. A veces puede que parezca algo ensimismada, pero es su forma de ser. Es inteligente. adora la naturaleza y es una estupenda bru... -Afortunadamente se interrumpe. Luego, añade- Ella me crió cuando yo nací y mi madre se largo.

Hace un gesto, como si el rechazo materno ya no la afectara, pero no necesito poderes psíquicos para ver que no es así. Poco a poco, el ataque de histeria de Marie se va desvaneciendo en una parte remota de mi memoria.

-Mira, déjalo estar. Tampoco ha tenido tanta importancia.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, mientras disfrutamos de lo que nos rodea: el agua sobre las rocas, la brisa que juguetea con las plantas y los millones de hojas de eucalipto, el olor de la tierra y el musgo...

Bella está a mi lado, con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos entrecerrados, en comunión con el lugar y a gusto consigo misma. De repente, la envidio. Esta montaña es su hogar y probablemente lo haya sido durante toda su vida; el bosque son sus raíces y lo adora. Es todo lo que yo nunca he tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar: un lugar al que poder llamar «mi hogar»; un grupo de personas a las que pueda llamar «amigos»...

-Así que, allí arriba. ¿sólo estáis tu abuela y tú?

Por un instante me pregunto si no pensara que me meto donde no me llaman, pero Bella se limita a encogerse de hombros.

-Sí. No tengo idea de quién es mi padre. No sé ni como se llama.

-Vaya, eso es duro. Podría ser cualquiera. ¿No tienes una pista?

-¿ Quién dice que quiera tenerla? -contesta a la defensiva.

Mira hacia otro lado, pero noto que sus ojos se han nublado. Cuando vuelve a hablar, su voz es suave.

-Sé que había acampado aquí, en el bosque. Así conoció a mi madre. Ella solía venir por aquí. Se sentaba, cerraba los ojos y soñaba con que algún día viviría en una gran ciudad. Nunca le gusto la montaña.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Él acababa de terminar los exámenes para entrar en la universidad y vino para descansar, pero se tropezó con unas ortigas venenosas y mi madre se ocupo de él. Y se ocupo más de lo normal.

-¿Crees que se enamoraron?

Sus ojos cambian, como si se hubiera deslizado hacia el pasado y estuviera viendo a sus padres, tal como eran hace años, como jóvenes amantes que se citan en el bosque.

-¡Que sé yo! ¿Pueden dos personas enamorarse en tan poco tiempo? Solo estuvieron juntos un par de días.

Entonces, como si fuera un bombazo, la verdad me golpea de lleno y comprendo por que este sitio es tan especial para Bella.

-Sucedió aquí, ¿no? -No me contesta, pero sube los hombros ligeramente-. Aquí es donde tu padre acampo.... donde él y tu madre...

-Si, vale, ¿y qué?

Se ha vuelto a poner en guardia.

-Nada. Lo siento... No pretendía...

Me observa con unos ojos que son como dagas, y se me secan las palabras en la boca.

-Dime, ¿por qué os habéis trasladado tú y tu familia? -pregunta, cambiando de conversación-. A pesar de que este lugar me entusiasma, reconozco que a veces no resulta agradable; sobre todo en invierno. Por aquí nieva, ¿sabes?; y hay días en los que el viento se te mete dentro de la ropa. Las mañanas ya están empezando a ser frías. El invierno se acerca deprisa este año.

Pienso que tiene derecho a su intimidad; es evidente que el pasado le resulta doloroso. Bueno, a mí el mío también. Por lo menos tenemos eso en común.

-Mi padre tuvo un accidente y se destrozo la pierna. Esta tan deprimido que mi madre pensó que le convendría un sitio tranquilo como este.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, como si estuviera de acuerdo.

-¿Qué paso? Me refiero al accidente.

-Se estaba lavando las manos en el garaje, donde había estado reparando un viejo tractor y, sin que se diera cuenta, se le cayo el jabón. Cuando regreso patino con la pastilla, se apoyo en una estantería metálica y se le volcó encima.

-¡Ay!

-Sí. Le fracturó la pierna por varios sitios y le afecto de manera permanente los músculos y los ligamentos.

Los almendrados ojos de Bella se abren desmesuradamente y sus labios dibujan una mueca.

-¡Que espanto!

-Si. Así es como lo llamaron: «Un accidente espantoso» -Entonces se me ocurre que estará pensando en como me he caído del taburete esta mañana, y añado- No hace falta que me lo digas, ya lo sé. La torpeza también es hereditaria.

-No iba a decir eso.

-Si, claro -replico en voz baja.

-Entonces han de ser frecuentes.

-¿El qué?

-Los accidentes en tu familia.

No le digo que la mala suerte nos ha perseguido como una maldición. Me limito a encogerme de hombros.

-Si, nos hemos roto algunos huesos.

-¿De veras? ¿,Cuantos? -pregunta, sorprendida.

-Oh, no lo sé. Quizá siete u ocho. Puede que diez.

-¿Cuantos dices?

-Si. Tuvimos un accidente de coche. Mi madre se rompió tres costillas y un brazo y se hizo una fisura en la clavícula. Emmett, mi hermano pequeño, se rompió el codo cuando se cayó de un columpio, a los seis años. Yo solo tenía cuatro cuando me caí de mi litera y me rompí la pierna por dos sitios; tres años mas tarde, me fracture la cadera saltando una valla en un parque. Y hace poco ha ocurrido lo de mi padre, aunque técnicamente no sea una fractura.

Me mira con expresión de incredulidad.

-Yo nunca me he roto nada.

-Eso es porque tienes suerte.

-¿Hay algún otro accidente del que te acuerdes?

Me revuelvo el pelo, lo cual es algo que suelo hacer cuando me presionan. No quiero contarle a Bella que mi familia se ha arruinado o lo del incendio que devastó el departamento de Arte del ultimo colegio al que fui. No tuve nada que ver con ello; simplemente yo era el único alumno que se había quedado a terminar un trabajo cuando una explosión de gas hizo que tres aulas saltaran por los aires. Tuve suerte. Escape por cuestión de segundos gracias a que me entraron ganas de ir al lavabo.

Pero ella es perspicaz y tengo la impresión de que puede leer a través de mis palabras.

-Vamos, ¡suéltalo ya! -exclama, dándome un empujón amistoso.

-Esta bien. Vale. -La agarro por la muñeca para que deje de zarandearme, pero no se la suelto. Me gusta su contacto-. Hubo una inundación que se llevo por delante la casa que teníamos alquilada.

-¿En serio? ¿Hubo algún herido?

-No, pero casi. Los servicios de salvamento nos ayudaron a escapar y nos evacuaron, pero mi madre se empeño en rescatar un viejo álbum de fotos y por poco se la lleva la riada.

-Parece que hay mucha gente que dice lo mismo: que salvarían sus fotos, pero yo no, yo salvaría... --Sus ojos me observan brevemente y, enseguida, vuelve a mirar el arroyo-. No importa. ¿Vivís cerca de un río o algo así?

-Claro, pero era solo un riachuelo. Cogió desprevenido a todo el pueblo.

Ella mueve la cabeza en actitud comprensiva. A mí me sorprende haber contado todo eso. Nunca he sido tan franco con nadie acerca de las desgracias de mi familia, pero, con Bella, las palabras fluyen solas, mejor dicho, me salen como un torrente.

-¿Y lo perdisteis todo? -pregunta-. ¿Todo salvo las fotos?

-Salvo las fotos y el preciado libro de mi padre donde tiene a toda la familia Cullen -explico-. Daría la vida por él. Fue lo primero que quiso salvar. Se ha pasado más de veinte años trabajando en él, reconstruyendo el árbol genealógico de la familia y remontándose hasta la Edad Media, hasta el mil doscientos, creo, en Inglaterra. Los Cullen fueron unos de los primeros que levantaron un Castillo. El castillo sigue en pie, pero ya no pertenece a la familia, porque lo perdimos no sé cuando. De todas maneras, ya no es el mismo. Lo han reconstruido con ladrillos y le han puesto habitaciones con baño y todo eso.

Parece muy impresionada y me mira con grandes ojos.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Has estado allí?

-No, pero he visto fotos.

-Dios mío, Edward, es increíble. Me encantaría ver el libro de tu padre. Mi familia es tan pequeña... Todo lo que sé es que mi madre se largó a Brisbane y que Marie fue madre soltera. Punto.

Oír eso me sienta como una patada y noto como aparta su mano de la mía. No me gusta, pero la dejo hacer. Aquí estoy yo, pensando en lo afortunada que es por tener un hogar estable, por haber vivido siempre en el mismo sitio, y, sin embargo, puede que su situación no sea muy distinta de la mía. Puede que yo no este tan arraigado en esta montaña, pero, por contra, ella no tiene antepasados. Ni siquiera conoce a sus padres. De repente, siento la urgencia de compartir la historia de mi familia con Bella.

-Si quieres puedo traer el libro un día de estos.

-Me gustaría mucho.

Me resulta difícil creer lo normal que puede parecer cuando no esta hablando de magia y cosas por el estilo, pero tengo la certeza de que no va a durar. Me levanto con la intención de regresar al colegio, pero ella vuelve a la carga.

-¿Sabes? Puede que sobre tu familia pese un hechizo.

-No lo creo -respondo, levantando los ojos hacia el cielo ante lo absurdo de la ocurrencia.

En cambio, su entusiasmo le aviva la imaginación, se sube a un tronco caído, como si su nueva estatura fuera a darle mas credibilidad a su descabellada teoría, y se pone a gesticular.

-Piensa en ello, en todos esos accidentes y en tus... Sí, en tus poderes. Seguro que el hechizo tiene algo que ver, -Chasquea los dedos como si se le hubiera ocurrido de repente-. Puede que tu subconsciente lo haya desencadenado...

No puedo más, así que me vuelvo por donde hemos venido.

-No insistas, Bella, o estropearás la mañana.

Salta al suelo y corre tras de mí, absorta en sus chifladuras.

-Creo que tus poderes pueden estar aumentando por algún motivo. Quizá el hechizo se esté haciendo más poderoso.

-No recuerdo que haya hablado nunca de un hechizo.

-Mira, la situación de tu padre es seria, no se trata de un simple hueso roto. -Me agarra por el brazo y me obliga a darme la vuelta. Su fuerza me sorprende- ¿Es que estás ciego?

Con fuerza o sin ella, ya he oído bastantes tonterías, así que me zafo de su presa.

-Por favor, ya basta. Es mala suerte, sólo mala suerte. Nada más, y yo no tengo ninguno de esos poderes de los que hablas. ¡Es absurdo! Déjame en paz. Solo quiero ser un tío normal, como todo el mundo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué crees que quiero ser yo? ¿Crees que no me gustaría ser normal, igual que los demás? ¿Crees que me gusta tener que vivir con «esto»?

Me quedo mirándola. ¿Que está diciendo?

-¿Tú? -pregunto.

-Sí. Yo también tengo poderes -afirma en voz tan baja que apenas puedo oírla-. La verdad es que no son gran cosa, al menos no tanto como me gustaría, pero puedo hacer alguna cosilla, conjuros y eso... Ya sabes: apagar la radio desde el otro extremo de la habitación, hacer que las manecillas del reloj corran más deprisa de lo normal. Ese tipo de cosas. Pero lo que me sale mejor es lo de meterme en la cabeza de la gente.

Eso ya es demasiado.

-¿Me estas diciendo que puedes leer el pensamiento?

-No, no es tan fuerte; aunque no será porque no lo haya intentado con Marie y Angela. Lo que puedo es captar las emociones. Soy capaz de decirte si una persona esta enfadada, triste o asustada aunque no manifieste sus sentimientos.

-Muy interesante -contesto con sarcasmo, mientras experimento una súbita necesidad de huir a toda prisa.

Siento que debo escapar de este bosque, de Bella, de todo lo que dice... Echo a correr, saltando y apartando la maleza, con la esperanza de haber tornado la dirección correcta.

-¡Esta mañana me he metido en tu cabeza, Edward Cullen! -grita desde lejos.

No me detengo hasta que llego a la carretera. Bueno, no es el mismo sitio por donde nos adentramos en el bosque, pero, mientras haya conseguido salir de allí ¿a quién le importa? Por desgracia, tengo a Bella en los talones. Me vuelvo, decidido a quitármela de encima como sea.

-¡Eres una maldita chiflada, Isabella como-te-llames!

-Me llamo Swan, ¡y que me zurzan si no lo has notado!

Intento recuperar el aliento entre jadeos. Lo que dice no puede ser cierto; solo quiere asustarme. Sé que mis palabras resultaran hirientes, pero no tengo mas remedio.

-Escúchame, Isabella Swan: ¡estás como una regadera, cómo una maldita cabra, y deberían encerrarte antes de que hagas daño a alguien!

Reanudo mi carrera cuesta abajo. Sin embargo, no puedo correr lo bastante deprisa para escapar de sus lunáticas acusaciones, y sus palabras resuenan en mi cerebro, como si estuviera junto a mí, susurrándomelas al oído: «Con tus poderes fuera de control, puedes herir a alguien."

Sacudo la cabeza y miro a mi alrededor, pero no hay nadie. Sin embargo, juraría que era la voz de Bella. Se me ponen los pelos de punta y la carne de gallina. No puede haber sido ella, tiene que ser mi subconsciente, eso es todo.

«Puede suceder cualquier cosa.»

Su locura se me esta contagiando, así que me prometo hacer lo que sea (¡lo que haga falta!) para mantenerme alejado de esa chica. Averiguaré con quien se junta en el colegio y me las arreglare para ir con otro grupo, aunque sea el de Pecs, ¡Cualquier cosa será más segura que ir por ahí con ella!


	5. Chapter 5

**Cuando Isabella le dice a su compañero de instituto Edward Cullen que tiene poderes mágicos como ella, Edward piensa que está tan loca como su abuela, la "bruja" Marie.**

**Sin embargo, muy pronto se descubre que Edward tiene mucho más que ver con la magia de lo que a él le gustaría. Su familia está marcada por un terrible hechizo y para acabar con él, los dos amigos deben viajar al pasado e intentar contactar con los antepasados de Edward. Así que, con la ayuda de Edward, se trasladan a la Edad Media en un viaje durante el cual, además de vivir grandes aventuras y enfrentarse a enormes peligros, nacerá algo más que una simple amistad.**

**Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer y la historia de Marianne Curley, yo solo me limito a jugar con los personajes de sthep y la narración de marianne creando de esa manera esta extraña combinación.**

**Bella**

El viernes estamos todos reunidos en el porche que hay delante de la cantina del colegio. Angela y yo no la frecuentamos mucho. No hay ningún cartel que ponga «Sólo para guays», pero ni falta que hace. Todo el mundo sabe que esas mesas son su lugar de reunión favorito. Llueve, y un helado viento nos traspasa el uniforme. Ojalá me hubiera puesto la chaqueta y el jersey marrón de lana. La cantina es el único sitio del colegio donde nos podemos refugiar cuando hace mal tiempo. Se supone que es lo bastante grande para cobijarnos a todos, pero eso solo podría ocurrir si fuéramos ovejas en lugar de personas.

He tenido prácticamente toda la semana para pensar en Edward. No es que lo haya hecho por gusto, pero mi cerebro se niega a pensar en otra cosa. No he vuelto a encontrarme con él desde el día en que llegó al colegio; mejor dicho, ha sido él quien no ha querido encontrarse conmigo y se ha mantenido siempre a una prudente distancia. Así que, si eso es lo que quiere, no tengo mas remedio que aceptarlo. Sé por que se comporta así y por qué se ha juntado con ese grupo: no es sólo porque cree que estoy chalada; es que está muerto de miedo, aterrorizado con mis teorías acerca de la mala suerte de su familia.

-Parece que se ha adaptado bastante bien -me dice Angela, mientras da pequeños sorbos a su chocolate-. Claro que. ¿por que no iba a ser así? -añade- estar bueno siempre ha sido importante para esa panda. Además, diría que esta nerviosillo, ¿tú que opinas?

En mi campo de visión está el brazo de Edward, despreocupadamente apoyado sobre los hombros de Chelsea Crowley. Intento desviar la vista de sus dedos, que acarician rítmicamente el brazo de la chica, pero, por desgracia, de lo que no puedo apartar la mente es de la chillona voz de Chelsea, que no deja de pavonearse mientras parlotea sobre el frío que tiene, a pesar de que lleva leotardos, un jersey y una chaqueta. Intento concentrarme en las palabras de mi amiga. ¿Edward, nerviosillo? Si, supongo que si, pero ¿expresar mis pensamientos en voz alta? De eso, ni hablar. Si Ang descubriera mis verdaderos sentimientos, se pasaría los próximos diez siglos dándome la lata.

De repente, Edward se vuelve y me mira. Nuestros ojos se encuentran durante un instante que queda suspendido en el tiempo. Trago saliva, el timbre suena y, lentamente, regresamos a clase.

No he contestado a la pregunta de Angela, pero mi amiga parece que ha interpretado mi silencio como un asentimiento.

-Me refiero a que parece tan torpe... -prosigue-. Las cosas se le caen constantemente. Como el otro día, con aquellos huevos crudos, en Tecnología de la Alimentación, ¡que desastre organizó! ¿Y qué me dices de lo de los pollos...? Se suponía que debía encerrarlos en las jaulas de la clase de Agricultura. Lo curioso es que todo eso hace que parezca aun más guapo, si es que eso es posible. Hasta las gafas le sientan bien.

Sus comentarios me ponen los nervios de punta.

-¡Oh, ya vale, Ang!

-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa contigo? – exclama, al tiempo que tira el vaso de plástico a una papelera.

Le lanzo una mirada que, de haber ido acompañada de los cánticos adecuados, le habría provocado una súbita erupción de acné en todo el rostro, pero me he equivocado, y ella se ha dado cuenta.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -masculla con media sonrisa-. ¡Conque es eso! Te ha dado fuerte, ¿verdad?

-No sé de que me hablas -miento, pero es cierto.

Me ha dado fuerte, de lleno, como una obsesión. Y no me gusta sentirme vulnerable. ¡Jesús! Me paso el día pendiente de él, de lo que hace, de donde está, de con quien habla, de lo que estará pensando... Me está volviendo loca.

Formamos un grupo y entramos por el pasillo. Por lo menos, en clase estaremos calientes. Será lo único bueno.

Angela se ríe ruidosamente, divertida por la sola idea de saber que estoy colada por Edward: y, para ser sincera, debo admitir que entiendo sus razones. Ese tío está fuera de mi alcance, ha sido aceptado por la elite. ¿Qué podría querer de mí? Si sus actuales colegas lo pillaran confraternizando con alguno de los «raros», como yo, lo expulsarían inmediatamente. Nadie habla con Angela o conmigo a menos que sea imprescindible. Somos diferentes y no encajamos con las estrictas reglas sociales. Angela es demasiado pobre. Sus agujereados zapatos, la estropeada mochila, el uniforme de segunda mano y la ropa usada que viste son elocuentes: nunca podría permitirse ir a la moda. Pero es que además va conmigo, con Cara de Miedo, como a Pecs le gusta llamarme. Si, Angela ha sido mi amiga desde primaria, cuando yo era la única que no se burlaba de su ropa prestada y pasada de moda ni hacia comentarios hirientes acerca de los escasos medios de su familia. Todo el mundo sabe que los Weber viven de la caridad. Cinco críos y un padre que se esfumó nada más nacer el más pequeño ha de ser duro.

-¡Coladita! -exclama, todavía riéndose.

Dado mi estado de ánimo, su comentario me resbala.

-Debo hacer algo para animarte -me dice, dándose la vuelta e incomodando a los demás, que han de apartarse para pasar porque buscan el calor del aula-. Vayamos a ver una película esta noche. Hoy es viernes.

El cine de aquí es una vieja iglesia anglicana acondicionada y que sólo proyecta tres sesiones a la semana: los viernes por la noche, los sábados y los domingos por la tarde.

Comentamos que dan una que va de un juicio a una bruja, en el siglo XVI, y nos echamos a reír.

-Olvídalo -decimos a la vez, y nuestra risa se transforma en una carcajada.

Al final, decidimos que iremos a tomar algo a La Heladería, un bar del pueblo. Mi humor ha mejorado y eso me ayudará a sobrellevar el día. El colegio de Ashpeak es tan pequeño que el antepenúltimo curso, veintisiete chavales, cabe en una sola clase; la única vez que nos dividimos es cuando se imparten las asignaturas optativas. Con la vida social ocurre algo parecido: el único sitio del pueblo que vale la pena es La Heladería. Sus propietarios son una familia italiana que lleva viviendo en la montaña mas tiempo que yo. El sitio tiene un ambiente muy de su país y el capuchino es estupendo; también es el único vínculo de Ashpeak con la cultura.

Quedamos en que nos encontraremos a las ocho, y me paso el resto del día preguntándome si Edward también se pasará por allí y si irá con Chelsea Crowley. Chelsea y Edward. Solo de pensarlo se me ponen los nervios de punta. Soy incapaz de concentrarme y al final tengo otro bajón. Naturalmente que irá y que llevara a Jessica. Ese grupo siempre se reúne en La Heladería. No hay otro sitio adonde ir.

Al final de la jornada, me he convencido de que la única razón por la que siento interés por Edward es porque me preocupa su bienestar. Al menos, aparte de lo que puede haber provocado con su innata torpeza, no ha sucedido nada anormal o inexplicable. Una de dos: o mantiene un férreo control sobre sus emociones o el pasado lunes metí la pata a lo grande, y él no tuvo nada que ver con la tormenta. En este momento, lo ocurrido parece que hubiera sido un sueño, aunque hayan tenido que improvisar un nuevo laboratorio en el bloque de Administración mientras duran las obras. Pero ¿y aquel viento en la tienda de Marie? ¿Fue también cosa de mi imaginación?

Si Edward no tiene ningún don, entonces habré hecho el más espantoso de los ridículos y le habré dado a un desconocido munición suficiente para que consiga que todo el pueblo se ría en mis narices, y no digamos a mis espaldas. La posibilidad es preocupante, y solo de pensar en ella me sofoco como si hubiera metido la cabeza en un horno.

Resulta un alivio que las clases terminen. El helado viento del exterior me refresca, y me pongo a repasar todas y cada una de las estupideces que le dije a Edward, palabra por palabra.

Mientras camino hacia mi casa sé que, lo mire como lo mire, lo he estropeado todo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cuando Isabella le dice a su compañero de instituto Edward Cullen que tiene poderes mágicos como ella, Edward piensa que está tan loca como su abuela, la "bruja" Marie.**

**Sin embargo, muy pronto se descubre que Edward tiene mucho más que ver con la magia de lo que a él le gustaría. Su familia está marcada por un terrible hechizo y para acabar con él, los dos amigos deben viajar al pasado e intentar contactar con los antepasados de Edward. Así que, con la ayuda de Edward, se trasladan a la Edad Media en un viaje durante el cual, además de vivir grandes aventuras y enfrentarse a enormes peligros, nacerá algo más que una simple amistad.**

**Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer y la historia de Marianne Curley, yo solo me limito a jugar con los personajes de sthep y la narración de marianne creando de esa manera esta extraña combinación.**

**Bella**

La Heladería está abarrotada. Según parece, todo el mundo ha venido aquí. Todos menos Edward. Sin embargo, está Chelsea Crowley en compañía de una ruidosa pandilla, en su mayoría chicos: Pecs, Felix, Alec O'Donnell. Los de siempre. Me pregunto que habrá pasado con Heidi. Pecs tiene el brazo extendido sobre el respaldo del asiento de Chelsea y de vez en cuando su mano se desliza hasta el hombro de ella y lo acaricia de manera repugnante.

Angela se da cuenta de ese jugueteo.

-Mira eso -dice con tono de disgusto y señalando al grupo con un gesto de la cabeza.

Pecs y sus amigos ocupan dos mesas centrales, que han juntado. No va ser fácil hacer como si no estuvieran.

-¿Te has enterado? -prosigue- Dicen que Heidi le ha enseñado los dientes a Pecs.

Me quedo mirándola. Eso es una noticia bomba. Angela tiene toda mi atención.

-Por lo que cuentan, le ha dado un ultimátum: o acepta a Edward en su pandilla o ya puede marcharse con viento fresco. ¿Lo puedes creer? Bajo el aspecto de matón de Pecs se esconde un gatito que besa los pies de Su Alteza. Y eso no es todo –añade de corrido- se rumorea que Heidi tiene a Edward loquito por sus huesos.

Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para acordarme de respirar.

-Naturalmente, Chelsea Crowley no dice una palabra. Sabe cual es su lugar -concluye mi amiga.

Intento asimilar toda esa información, y la imagen de Pecs convertido en una bola peluda arrodillado a los pies de Heidi casi hace que estalle en una carcajada. Eso demuestra quien manda aquí. Las feministas estarían encantadas, y supongo que Edward también. Sin embargo, aunque lo suyo con Heidi no es una sorpresa, me deja hecha polvo. Ha conseguido lo que deseaba desde el primer día: que lo aceptaran. Me di cuenta de la fuerza de su deseo nada más conocerlo, su ardiente necesidad de formar parte de un grupo. Se ha salido con la suya, porque son la pandilla más popular de todo el colegio. Edward lo ha conseguido.

Estamos sentadas en un rincón, en la mesa más alejada de la puerta. No frecuentamos el local, pero, cuando venimos, este es mi sitio favorito, semi-escondido tras la esquina de la barra, cerca de la cocina y fuera de la vista de la gente.

Creo que sé donde se encuentra Edward en este momento: en alguna parte con Heidi Vulturi. Probablemente habrán ido antes al cine. Se me encoge el estomago cuando pienso que puede estar viendo lo que dan esta semana. Esa basura acerca de una bruja a la que queman en la hoguera.

Al cabo de media hora, entran ambos en La Heladería. Heidi menea las caderas mientras va de mesa en mesa. Sus largas piernas le dan un aspecto elegante, y lleva el pelo suelto sobre los hombros, de manera que se le ondula cada vez que vuelve la cabeza para asegurarse de que Edward le sigue los pasos. El pobre, lo mismo podría llevar una correa atada al cuello.

Hago un esfuerzo para apartar la mirada de la brillante, ajustada y roja minifalda de Heidi. Las medias negras hacen que esas piernas parezcan interminables, y el breve corpiño azul deja al descubierto un ombligo perfecto, perforado por un pequeño y caro anillo de oro. En otras palabras: tiene que estar heladita con esa ropa.

Suelto un bufido, rebosante de envidia, y me asalta un maligno pensamiento mientras saco un pañuelo de papel del bolsillo de mis vaqueros. Claro, no siente frío porque Edward la abriga. ¡Dios mío, que injusto es el mundo!

-¡Vaya cambio! -comenta Angela, moviendo la cabeza- Y aún no me has dicho que opinas.

Se refiere al hecho de que Pecs haya sido destronado por un recién llegado, pero solo puedo acordarme de que esta mañana parecía que Chelsea Crowley estaba con Edward. Apuesto a que no esta demasiado contenta con el cambio. Sin embargo, Heidi consigue lo que quiere. Es cosa de la educación que le han dado: superrica y supermalcriada. Sus padres tienen una granja de sementales Hereford, pero no llevan directamente el negocio: él es el doctor Vulturi, y ella es abogada y la presidenta local de la Asociación Nacional de Mujeres. Ambos son los profesionales de mayor prestigio de Ashpeak.

Me sueno la nariz mientras maldigo los resfriados que anuncian la llegada del invierno y reflexiono acerca de la situación. Era previsible: Heidi no ha dejado de babear ante Edward desde el primer momento en que le puso la vista encima, aquella memorable mañana, en el laboratorio. Incluso Pecs se dio cuenta, pero Heidi es una maldita manipuladora. ¡Dios mío! ¿A quién pretendo engañar? Heidi ejerce más influencia en el colegio de la que Pecs podrá desplegar en toda su vida. Él es un simple matón, mientras que ella es lo que hay que ser y la chica con la que todos quieren que los vean. Pecs la adora, se la come con los ojos, y Heidi es la reina del instituto de Ashpeak. Nadie está a su nivel en las cuestiones fundamentales: belleza, arrogancia y categoría social.

Entonces se me ocurre que, puesto que Edward se ha convertido en miembro del grupo, Pecs va a tener que encontrar a otro a quien buscarle las cosquillas. Pecs es así, necesita tener un saco de boxeo siempre a mano.

Angela me mira, extrañada, como si aguardara la respuesta de alguien que acabara de marcharse a otro planeta. Intento recordar lo que ha dicho, algo acerca de que Heidi sale con Edward.

-¿A quien le importa? -contesto.

-A ti no, claro -me dice con una dulce sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo.

Entorno los ojos y decido que lo mejor es pedir otro capuchino, pero, como no hay forma de que el camarero me haga caso, me levanto, voy hasta el mostrador y lo pifio, porque me ven dos personas: una es Edward, que me mira con expresión sorprendida, como si lo hubiera cogido con la guardia baja. Pago la bebida y, aunque noto sus ojos clavados en mí, mantengo la mirada gacha. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar echarle un vistazo. Cuando nuestros ojos se cruzan, los suyos ni parpadean, y eso me deja la boca seca.

La otra es Pecs, que ha seguido la mirada de Edward. Cuando me ve, se burla ruidosamente.

-No me extraña que la mires así -comenta al tiempo que le pasa un brazo por los hombros en señal de masculina camaradería, como si fueran colegas de toda la vida-. No te preocupes, ya te acostumbrarás. Aquí la llamamos La Monstruita. -Y empieza a agitar las manos.

Se me derrama una parte del café mientras me apresuro camino de mi asiento, pero no ha sido por el comentario de Pecs (puedo soportar eso y más), sino por la mirada de Edward, teñida de una súbita dureza. Es la misma que recuerdo haber visto en otra ocasión, en el laboratorio del señor Banner momentos antes de aquella extraña tormenta. Edward esta fulminando a Pecs, y este, que todavía se ríe de sus chistes, no se da ni cuenta.

-A esa no le hagas ni caso.

El comentario es de Heidi, que se abraza a Edward para llamar su atención. Esta tan cerca de él que si se aproxima un centímetro más, se sentara en su pantalón.

-Solo vale para reírse de ella -prosigue- Su abuela es la que echa las cartas y tiene esa tienda de cosas raras. He ido por allí alguna vez y sé que ocultan lo más interesante en la trastienda. Marie hace sacrificios de seres vivos. Ya sabes, beben sangre, celebran misas negras y toda esa historia.

Él la contempla con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro, pero Heidi hace un mohín.

-Te aseguro que es cierto, Edward. Todo lo que he dicho. -Sus carnosos labios tiemblan a causa de la afectación-. Yo he visto manchas de sangre en las alfombras de su casa. -Inclina la cabeza y añade con un hilo de voz-: Bueno, no sé, en cualquier caso era algo de color rojo... Además, las han visto bailando desnudas en el bosque. Es asqueroso, adoran al diablo. -Heidi mira a los presentes mientras habla, de manera que todos la oyen claramente-. Solo son dos, pero ¿quien las quiere?

De repente, el vaso que la camarera le sirve a Alec O'Donnell estalla en mil pedazos.

-¿Qué...?

-Lo siento. ¡Oh, Dios mío! cuanto lo siento! –exclama Jessica Stanley, mi compañera en el laboratorio, que también atiende las mesas. Es una buena chica que estudia mucho, cuyo esfuerzo, sin embargo, no se refleja en sus notas, aunque no por eso deja de intentarlo. Lo siento por ella, porque el accidente no ha sido culpa suya y porque no necesita que el cabreo de Alec se sume a su azoramiento-. No sé lo que ha pasado -se disculpa-. ¡Ha explotado, así, sin mas!

Carmen Denali, una de las propietarias, se acerca a comprobar lo sucedido y pasa al lado de Angela y de mí, que ya estamos pensando en marcharnos. Parece tan enfadada que creo que va a pegar a Jessica. Debe de tener una mala noche, porque normalmente no se comporta de esta manera. Suele ir a la tienda de Marie en busca de objetos de decoración con la idea de darle a su establecimiento un toque que resulte atractivo para la clientela más joven. En alguna ocasión me he cruzado con ella, e incluso me ha preguntado qué es lo que les gusta a los chicos de hoy en día. Parece buena persona.

Por el rabillo del ojo controlo la situación mientras aguardo a que Angela recoja sus cosas. Se le ha caído la chaqueta al suelo, de modo que tiene que agacharse entre la mesa y el mostrador para recuperarla. Entre tanto, Carmen escucha atentamente las explicaciones de Jessica y acaba reconociendo que no ha sido culpa de la chica (nadie podría ser tan buen actor); luego, la ayuda a limpiar el desorden y ofrece una ronda gratis de refrescos y cafés.

Llegados a este punto, lo mejor que podemos hacer nosotras es marcharnos. Me refiero a que no soy ninguna cobarde y que podría con todos si fuera necesario, pero ¿para qué? Si les hiciera daño, más tarde lo lamentaría; y no por ellos, sino por Marie. La tienda es su modo de subsistencia y, aunque no la haga millonaria, disfruta con el trabajo, coleccionando objetos raros, experimentando con lo que se vende y con lo que no y, sobre todo, hablando con los turistas que se acercan a curiosear. Además, si soy sincera, debo admitir que también me preocupa lo que pudiera pasarme a mí. Todos piensan que soy rara, pero no saben de la misa la media. Si descubrieran la verdad, mi vida en este pueblo se convertiría en una pesadilla. Ashpeak me gusta demasiado para arriesgarme: es tranquilo, y la mayoría de la gente me deja en paz.

Le echo otra mirada a Edward, y la necesidad de desaparecer se convierte en una urgencia. Se lo ve muy pálido. Si realmente resulta que tiene el don y esta a punto de perder el control, las cosas pueden ponerse muy feas.

Estoy a punto de alcanzar la puerta cuando Pecs, que vuelve a las andadas, decide que en lugar de esfumarme debo convertirme en su saco de boxeo. Las palabras de una serie de peligrosos encantamientos cruzan por mi cerebro como una corriente eléctrica. y tengo que luchar contra mí misma para no poner en práctica ninguno.

-Eh, Cara de Miedo -me dice al tiempo que sus dedos se me clavan en el brazo y me hacen daño- ¿te marchas tan pronto? Si todavía no hemos acabado de divertirnos.

-Suéltame, Pecs. Tu aliento huele como la mierda de rana.

Se queda cortado, pero solo durante un instante, que no es suficiente para que pueda liberarme. Rezo en silencio para que Edward mantenga la calma, pero mis ruegos no lo alcanzan.

Entonces los cristales estallan por todas partes, y no hay mesa, estante o ventana que se libre. Las bebidas se derraman sobre los clientes y por el suelo, y la gente se pone a gritar; también Carmen, que lanza ordenes en italiano. El personal de la cocina hace acto de presencia, vestido con blancos delantales y graciosos gorritos del mismo color.

Durante un segundo, creo que Pecs va a soltarme, distraído por el caos que se ha desatado, así que intento zafarme, pero sus dedos me aferran con más fuerza. Mañana me saldrán unos cuantos morados.

-No tan deprisa bruja. Seguro que esto es obra tuya.

Se refiere a los cristales rotos que hay por todas partes. Suelto un bufido y le digo:

-No sabía que además de feo fueras estúpido.

Eso no le sienta bien, y se pone a gruñir como un cerdo al que hubieran mantenido demasiado tiempo enjaulado.

-Sé lo que necesitas: alguien que te ayude a aprender buenos modales -me espeta.

Antes de que haya tenido tiempo de apartar la cabeza, tengo su boca en el cuello y noto como sus húmedos labios se deslizan por mi hombro. Me entran ganas de vomitar. Sin embargo, opto por ponerme en plan duro y, cuando se incorpora, lanzo un puñetazo a su fea cara. Pero no llega a su objetivo. Tengo que concederle algo: para ser un bruto tan grandote, tiene unos estupendos reflejos. Me atrapa el puño con la palma de la mano y lo envuelve con los dedos.

-Conque luchadora además de bruja, ¿eh? -dice mientras se humedece los labios con su gruesa lengua- ¡Me gusta! ¿Por qué no me llevas a casa en tu escoba?

Angela rechina los dientes ante el comentario e intenta tirar del brazo de Pecs para liberarme mientras le dedica unos cuantos cumplidos, pero el muy bestia se la quita de encima de un empujón, y Angela cae al suelo.

Entonces ocurren dos cosas: una, que Edward se alza con rabia blandiendo una silla, y dos, que una atronadora vibración resuena bajo nuestros pies.

Eso tiene el increíble efecto de provocar una súbita inmovilidad en medio del caos. Los presentes callan y escuchan, se miran y se formulan calladas preguntas. Las vibraciones se extienden y alcanzan las paredes, las mesas, las cortinas, las lámparas... En cuestión de segundos, todo se agita.

Pecs me suelta cuando el miedo se apodera de él. El estruendo aumenta y la gente empieza a chillar, convencida de que se trata de un terremoto. Todo el mundo se precipita hacia la salida formando un tapón. Angela me agarra del brazo y tira de mí para que la siga, pero no puede conmigo porque debo encontrar a alguien.

-Sal tú -le ruego- Enseguida te alcanzo. Primero he de asegurarme de que Edward se encuentra bien.

-Él puede ocuparse de sí mismo, Bella. Hemos de salir de aquí antes de que todo esto se derrumbe. ¡Es un terremoto!

Un grupo de gente nos empuja en sus prisas por llegar a la puerta, y nos quedamos atrapadas en un rincón. La vibración se intensifica y cada vez resulta más difícil mantenerse en pie. Todo se mueve, especialmente el suelo, que se agita como una ola. arriba y abajo, tirando mesas y sillas y sembrando el suelo de fragmentos de vajilla.

-¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Por fin! ¡Allí esta! -Angela señala el centro de la sala, haciéndose oír por encima de los gritos histéricos. Edward está allí, muy quieto, con cara de ido, la mirada perdida-.¡Date prisa, Bella, ve por él!

-Eso pienso hacer, Ang, pero quiero que te vayas a casa, ¡ya! Te llamo luego.

Me alejo sin darle tiempo a que me siga. No quiero que pueda relacionar a Edward con ningún fenómeno paranormal, aunque sé que lo entendería porque esta acostumbrada a lo de Marie y a lo mío. Edward es el que no sabe nada. La situación es delicada y requiere habilidad.

Cuando llego hasta él, está sólo. Sus amigos se han esfumado, pero ¿qué esperaba? Son unos cerdos.

Está como en trance y ni siquiera mueve un músculo cuando le hablo. Nada de lo que le digo surte efecto y, por un momento, no sé que hacer. Entonces, una grieta se abre en el techo y una enorme lámpara de cristal se desploma con estrépito. Me lanzo sobre Edward y lo empujo violentamente para que el artilugio no lo aplaste; ambos aterrizamos en el suelo, yo encima de él. El golpe parece despertarlo levemente, y se pone en pie, muy despacio.

Lo cojo de la mano y lo guío por la cocina hacia la salida. Por fin salimos al callejón de la parte de atrás, que esta sorprendentemente silencioso y quieto. Miro alrededor, pero no veo nada anormal en los edificios que nos rodean, ningún temblor, ninguna grieta, a nadie gritando histéricamente. Meneo la cabeza y me prometo que pensare en todo esto más tarde, en casa. En este momento, debo llevar a Edward a un lugar seguro. Si alguien lo viera en este estado semicatatónico podría recordar que estaba igual cuando lo del incidente en el laboratorio y empezar a hacer preguntas, preguntas para las que Edward no tiene respuesta.

Quizá es por el aire helado o que sé yo, el caso es que empieza a despertarse, aunque todavía está atontado y le cuesta caminar. Vamos despacio y nos detenemos cada pocos pasos para que pueda recuperarse y respirar. Tengo su brazo sobre los hombros y cargo con él por el sendero, sobre todo el último trecho, cuesta arriba.

Finalmente, llegamos; sin aliento, pero en una pieza. Marie me ayuda a subirlo a mi habitación y a meterlo en la cama. Sé que ella querría hacerme un montón de preguntas, pero se abstiene hasta que lo acomodamos. Se lo agradezco, porque estoy demasiado cansada para pensar con claridad. Edward parece ausente y los párpados se le cierran, como dos pesadas compuertas. Su respiración es anormalmente lenta, y le lanzo a Marie una mirada de preocupación mientras me desplomo en la silla de mi tocador.

-Le preparare una infusión que lo reanimará. Así, mientras hace efecto, podrás contarme lo que ha sucedido.

Regresa diez minutos más tarde con un tazón lleno de una bebida humeante y muy perfumada. Básicamente es una mezcla de hierbas: albahaca para la fatiga mental, bergamota para el estrés, salvia para la fuerza muscular, espliego para la ansiedad y el dolor de cabeza; puede que haya algo más, pero no puedo distinguir el aroma.

Entre las dos conseguimos que se lo tome y, mientras se vuelve a tumbar, le cuento a Marie lo sucedido en el bar: las bromas pesadas de Pecs, el trance de Edward y el violento temblor de tierra. Ella me escucha con toda su atención, moviendo de vez en cuando la cabeza, como si no terminara de creérselo.

-No sabe como manejar el don -concluye-. Su cerebro desencadena esos trances como una forma de protección, pero tiene mucho que aprender antes de que pueda controlarlo.

-Ese es el problema, Marie. No podrá aprender nada mientras siga negándose a afrontar lo que le sucede. Además, hay otra cosa:, me temo que pesa un hechizo sobre él o, al menos, sobre su familia.

Le explico lo de los accidentes, la mala suerte que los ha perseguido a él y a sus padres durante años y también lo de su innata torpeza.

Marie reflexiona un momento.

- Eso podría explicar por qué su don se ha activado. Quizás sea un intento inconsciente de enfrentarse al hechizo, como un arma. Pero sin su ayuda resulta imposible saberlo. Es vital que decida a captar lo que sucede; y, por lo que me cuentas, el factor tiempo es decisivo. A medida que aumentan sus poderes pueden aumentar los del hechizo. Es probable que ambas cosas estén relacionadas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cuando Isabella le dice a su compañero de instituto Edward Cullen que tiene poderes mágicos como ella, Edward piensa que está tan loca como su abuela, la "bruja" Marie.**

**Sin embargo, muy pronto se descubre que Edward tiene mucho más que ver con la magia de lo que a él le gustaría. Su familia está marcada por un terrible hechizo y para acabar con él, los dos amigos deben viajar al pasado e intentar contactar con los antepasados de Edward. Así que, con la ayuda de Edward, se trasladan a la Edad Media en un viaje durante el cual, además de vivir grandes aventuras y enfrentarse a enormes peligros, nacerá algo más que una simple amistad.**

**Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer y la historia de Marianne Curley, yo solo me limito a jugar con los personajes de sthep y la narración de marianne creando de esa manera esta extraña combinación.**

**Edward**

¡Dios mío, que raro me siento! Noto un calor por dentro, algo ardiente. Es como si pudiera percibir cada músculo, cada tendón, cada neurona de mi cuerpo.

-Se está despertando.

¡Es la voz de Bella! ¡Por favor, que no vuelva a meterse en mi cabeza! Abro los ojos y la veo inclinada sobre mí. Estoy acostado sobre una cama dura aunque cómoda. Miro a mí alrededor, pero, aparte de ella y su abuela, no hay nada que me resulte familiar.

Un resplandor ambarino brilla cerca del techo, hay un antiguo tocador y un taburete, y unas campanillas de cristal cuelgan delante de una ventana emplomada y cerrada. Encima del tocador descansa un gran cuenco de madera por cuyo borde Bella desliza la yema de los dedos. Aparentemente está lleno de agua y de pétalos de flores. Al lado hay una lámpara de aceite de cerámica, apagada. Toda la habitación huele a limpio y a madera, como un bosque.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Edward?

Me incorporo, apoyándome en un codo, para responder a Bella y a su abuela, pero, entonces, me acuerdo de que no sé como debo llamarla.

-Mejor, muchas gracias, señora...

-Llámame simplemente Marie -me sugiere. Su sonrisa es cálida y, por lo menos en esta ocasión, no se ha puesto a gritar y a despotricar acerca de no se sabe que serpientes.

-¿Es tu dormitorio? -le pregunto a Bella.

Ella asiente y me ayuda a sentarme. Pongo los pies en el suelo y descanso apoyando los codos en las rodillas. El ardor, la extraña percepción de mis órganos se desvanece y la cabeza se me empieza a despejar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo.

-Estaba en La Heladería. Tú estabas allí con Angela. La camarera dejó caer un vaso y derramó la bebida sobre Alec.

También me acuerdo de los comentarios de Pecs y observo a Bella para averiguar si ella también, pero su mirada (y la de su abuela) está como ausente. Las campanillas de cristal han empezado a sonar y llenan la habitación de un suave tintineo. Cuando cesa, Bella se vuelve hacia Marie y ambas intercambian una mirada de complicidad.

-¿Eso es todo?

¿Qué esperaba, una repetición completa de la jugada? Mis pensamientos retroceden al momento clave. Cuando Pecs la agarro por el brazo y empezó a mordisquearle el cuello, a mí me entraron ganas de cargármelo. Lo curioso es que nunca he sido violento, al contrario: suelo salir pitando a la primera señal de problemas. Nunca he tenido estomago para la sangre y mucho menos la he derramado, ni siquiera la mía. Pero tengo la impresión de que Bella esta esperando una respuesta con todos los detalles escabrosos.

-Pecs te soltó unos cuantos comentarios asquerosos; luego, empezó a babearte el cuello.

Se produce un incómodo silencio. Probablemente he herido sus sentimientos. En estos momentos me importa un pito que Bella pueda ser rara, una chiflada o incluso una sicótica; sus extraordinarios ojos azules grisáceos me observan fijamente y no puedo apartar la mirada; la contemplo, su cabello achocolatado, largo y sedoso; su blanca piel, casi traslúcida; la exótica forma de sus ojos,.. Entonces siento que ninguna otra chica podría parecer tan... No sé..., tan extraordinaria.

-Gracias, Edward -me dice en voz baja, y sus palabras me sorprenden.

-¿Por qué me lo agradeces?

-Por lo que has hecho esta tarde. A tu modo, y a pesar de que ha acabado en un desastre, lo has hecho porque... En fin, porque te importaba. Pecs me ha insultado y tú te has enfadado.

Intento captar su razonamiento. Claro que recuerdo haberme cabreado, pero...

-¿Qué he hecho?

-Has provocado un terremoto.

Si, eso es. He oído claramente lo que ha dicho. «Has provocado un terremoto.»

-¿Qué yo he provocado un terremoto?

Sonríe, pero en su voz no hay ni asomo de alegría.

-Mira, no estoy segura de lo que era, pero, dicho con otras palabras: no queda mucho de La Heladería.

-Si, ahora me vienen a la memoria gritos y el ruido de cristales que se rompen. -Sacudo la cabeza para despejarme. Hay más, estoy seguro, pero mi mente esta confusa-. No sé, quizá me diera un golpe en la cabeza. Si ha sido tan malo como dices, puede que un golpe sea el responsable de mis borrosos recuerdos. No recuerdo nada de un terremoto.

Bella hace un gesto de frustración.

-En efecto, puede, porque un poco más y se te cae encima el techo, lámpara incluida. Por suerte pude apartarte a tiempo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me has salvado la vida?

De repente, su frustración se transforma en franca hostilidad.

-¡Por el amor de Díos, Edward, eso no es lo importante!

Marie le acaricia el brazo en un gesto que me parece que pretende tranquilizarla.

-Cariño, ve un poco más despacio. Has de tener paciencia...

Bella aparta la cabeza bruscamente, se da la vuelta mascullando y camina hacia el centro del dormitorio, donde puede permanecer de pie sin tener que agacharse, con los brazos en jarras.

Marie se encuentra en el umbral de la puerta, y veo que esos son los dos únicos lugares en los que una persona puede estar erguida sin golpearse con el techo.

-Esta mañana he conocido a tu madre y a tu hermano pequeño. Se llama Emmett, ¿verdad?

-Si -respondo.

Esta claro que intenta aligerar la tensión del ambiente. Yo se lo agradezco, porque, con Bella, las cosas tienden a ponerse inquietantes a la mínima.

-Han estado curioseando por la tienda.

-¿Ah, si? Pues seguro que le ha gustado a mi madre. Le van los cachivaches raros y todo eso.

Las cejas de Marie se alzan en una expresión sorprendida. Vaya, he vuelto a meter la pata.

-Lo siento, no pretendía... -balbuceo en busca de las palabras adecuadas, pero, como de costumbre, nunca acuden cuando las necesito.

Ella sonríe tranquilizadoramente. Entonces compruebo que guarda cierto parecido con su nieta, aunque no precisamente físico. Marie tiene el cabello castaño más claro que el de Bella y ondulado, y lo lleva corto. Aparte de los ojos, tienen poco en común, y eso me hace pensar en el padre de Bella. Quizá fuera asiático o de alguna isla remota. Estoy convencido de que ella también se lo pregunta.

-Tu madre me ha hablado de la ropa y las joyas que hace, y me ha parecido interesante -me dice Marie-. Hemos quedado en que me traerá unas muestras la semana que viene. Las colgaremos en el escaparate y veremos si se venden. A los turistas les gustan los cachivaches raros y todo eso, ya sabes.

No puedo evitar reírme. Marie parece buena persona y tiene sentido del humor. Ojalá le hubiera contagiado un poco a Bella.

-Os prepararé unos bocadillos -propone; luego, se dirige a Bella-: Acuérdate de que tú has tenido dieciséis años para hacerte con tus facultades. ¿Podrías asegurarme que, después de todo ese tiempo, has aprendido a dominarlas por completo y te encuentras plenamente a gusto con ellas?

Ella asiente en silencio y tengo la impresión de que Marie no necesita más. Me alegro. La idea de que se pongan a discutir acerca de dones y talentos especiales me produce escalofríos. Marie se va, así que decide coger el toro por los cuernos antes de que la situación empeore.

-Mira -empiezo, y Bella se da media vuelta con aspecto enfadado-, ya sé que os dedicáis a la magia y todo eso. -Se vuelve y me observa con sus extraordinarios y rasgados ojos, a la defensiva, pero levanto la mano para impedir que diga una palabra-. Esta bien, no me importa..., creo. Por lo menos, mientras no me metas. Quiero decir que me es igual, pero que no quiero formar parte. Lo que intento explicarte de este modo tan lamentable es que no tengo poderes mágicos, ni nada que se le parezca, a menos que ser patoso figure en tu lista de características paranormales.

Sonríe, se acerca y se sienta en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el borde la cama. Tengo las rodillas a la altura de sus hombros y mi mano está tan cerca de su cabeza que siento la imperiosa necesidad de tocarla, de comprobar por mí mismo si su cabello es tan suave como parece. Me abstengo. Por mucho que lo desee, no estoy bastante seguro. Es hermosa, de una manera especial y exótica, pero la apariencia no lo es todo. Bella es distinta de las otras chicas, y puede que ese sea su principal atractivo. Chelsea, Heidi y las demás no tienen ningún misterio, su encanto radica en que son normales y no me asustan. Eso hace que me sienta cómodo en su compañía.

- Las serpientes son un antiguo símbolo del diablo.

-¡Oh, no!- exclamo hundiendo el rostro entre las manos.

-Lo he averiguado. Aquí está. Mira, te lo enseñaré.

Se pone de rodillas y del tocador saca con cuidado un viejo libro que sostiene como si temiera estropear la suave cubierta de piel. Luego, se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y lo deja sobre ellas. Parece como si ese volumen tuviera mil años y un millar de hojas amarillentas y gastadas. La negra portada no lleva título alguno y solo está decorada con una sencilla orla.

-Este es el libro más antiguo de todos los quo tiene Marie. Es único, ¿sabes? Habla de la magia antigua.

-Ah. bueno... -murmuro sin saber exactamente que sé.

Busca la página que ha marcado y se pone a leer:

«Las serpientes son un antiguo símbolo del mal. La abundancia de serpientes, en particular alrededor de la cabeza, indica que lo maligno rodea al sujeto y a todos los que se relacionan con él.»

Saco mis gafas y repaso el texto. Está escrito a mano, con tinta negra, y las letras se ven bien, pero el lenguaje es indescifrable y me pregunto que idioma puede ser.

-¿Eres capaz de entenderlo?

Bella se da la vuelta y me mira.

-Es ingles antiguo, de hace mas de mil años. Marie me enseñó a leerlo y a entenderlo.

Sé que lamentaré haberlo preguntado, pero no tengo otro remedio.

-¿Y por qué? La verdad, parece mucho trabajo para algo que no vas a utilizar. Me refiero a que, si aprendieras francés o japonés, al menos te serviría para visitar otros países algún día.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandan desmesuradamente, como si no pudiera creer que hubiera alguien tan estúpido como yo.

-Pues porque así puedo leer los textos antiguos. Esa época me fascina, Edward. Por aquel entonces, la magia estaba muy viva, y había magos realmente poderosos.

Decido seguirle la corriente. No creo una sola palabra de lo que me dice, pero está claro que para ella tiene mucha importancia y que debe de haberle dedicado un montón de tiempo. Intuyo que solo piensa en ello y que no debe de compartirlo con casi nadie, salvo con su amiga Angela. La mayoría de los del pueblo creen que Marie es bruja, y me pregunto como tratarían a Bella si supieran que le apasionan estas historias.

-¿Así que opinas que esto tiene que ver con un hechizo o algo parecido? -pregunto con un tono que procuro que denote interés.

Su sonrisa le transforma el rostro en la viva imagen del alivio y la emoción, tanto que casi me abruma. No puedo evitar una punzada de remordimiento, y ruego para que mi pequeña comedia no la lleve a sacar conclusiones erróneas. Sus ojos chispean.

-Mira esto -me indica y alza el libro para que pueda verlo mejor.

Yo me pregunto por que se molesta si sabe que no entiendo ni jota de esa lengua olvidada, a pesar de todo, me concentro en el grabado, primitivo pero nítido, que es casi como un dibujo en tres dimensiones. Lo examino de cerca y compruebo lo increíblemente detallado que es. Representa una criatura, medio hombre, medio pájaro, un cuervo quizá. La parte humana sostiene un bastón de madera rematado por una cabeza de serpiente, y los ojos, muy rasgados, tienen un aspecto horripilante. Podía jurar que me están mirando fijamente.

-Es un multiforme -aclara Bella, reprimiendo un escalofrío- Sólo los hechiceros más poderosos pueden conseguirlo, y son muy pocos. Solo de leer cosas de ellos se me ponen los pelos de punta.

Me alivia oír semejante confesión. Por lo menos hay algo que es capaz de asustarla. A mí, me basta con ese dibujo. Cojo el libro y descubro que las manos me tiemblan levemente. No me sorprende porque odio lo desconocido, lo que queda fuera del alcance de mi entendimiento y, muy especialmente, todo lo paranormal. Me gustan las cosas sencillas que siguen las reglas establecidas; como que el sol salga todos los días por el este; que las cucaburras se empeñen en despertarme cada mañana con sus ruidosos gritos o saber que, si me miro en el espejo, me encontraré con mi reflejo, me guste o no.

Mi vida ya es de por sí bastante complicada, así que no necesito ese libro para nada. Además, huele de una manera peculiar, como a moho, a viejo. Todo muy auténtico. Me entran ganas de devolvérselo a Bella y salir zumbando del dormitorio. Es una necesidad imperiosa que me invade y hace que se me dispare la adrenalina. Sin embargo, ella sonríe mientras señala los indescifrables caracteres y lee algunos pasajes: "Una vez realizado el hechizo, este puede asumir distintas formas. Las más poderosas pueden durar generaciones e incluso eternamente".

Bella sigue las líneas con la punta del dedo, v no puedo evitar acompañarlo con la vista. Son unas palabras muy extrañas. Intento relajarme, intento que mi mente piense en otra cosa, pero no lo consigo.

Respiro pesadamente y me siento mareado, como si me faltara oxigeno. Me pregunto si no estaré a punto de desmayarme. Se me nubla la visión y se me hace un nudo en el estómago. Todavía tengo los ojos clavados en la pagina que Bella señala. Entonces, me sobreviene un espasmo, y la antigua escritura se desvanece. Sin embargo, la sensación solo dura un instante y enseguida me relajo cuando compruebo que las letras siguen en su sitio. Sin embargo, percibo algo diferente: me ajusto las gafas en un gesto rutinario y caigo en la cuenta de que entiendo perfectamente lo que leo, como si estuviera escrito en mi propio idioma. «... dice la leyenda que los brujos más poderosos pueden realizar hechizos que se renuevan con cada nacimiento de los auténticos herederos del maleficio, que lo serán según la forma del mágico numero siete. Cada séptimo hijo de la línea sucesoria será el portador del hechizo, y este aumentará en virulencia y malignidad en tanto no se renueve o sea conjurado..."

Un repentino estrépito hace que pierda la concentración y las palabras se tornan ininteligibles de nuevo. Es Marie, que acaba de regresar. Miro por encima de las gafas y veo que se le ha caído la bandeja en la que llevaba unos bocadillos y zumo de naranja. Todo el parqué esta salpicado de zumo, migas, lechuga y fiambre.

-¡Marie! -exclama Bella, que se levanta cerrando de golpe el libro, se acerca a su abuela y la ayuda a limpiar el desaguisado.

-Lo lamento -se disculpa-. Nunca había oído a nadie leer eso con una entonación tan perfecta.

Miro el libro que tengo entre las manos y, de repente, es como si me quemara. ¿De verdad he leído yo esas palabras?

Debo de parecer confundido, porque Marie deja que Bella siga recogiendo, se me acerca y me pregunta suavemente y con franqueza:

-Edward, ¿quién te ha enseñado a ti a leer el antiguo lenguaje?

Yo niego con la cabeza, incapaz de admitir que pueda haberlo hecho.

-No sé que me hablas. Esas palabras estaban escritas en perfecto inglés.

Bella deja sobre su tocador la bandeja que en estos momentos solo contiene un montón de trozos de loza y los restos recompuestos de unos bocadillos.

-Hoy en día, el ingles antiguo es indescifrable -añade.

-Eso no es verdad - replico con convicción dado que algo recuerdo de las clases de historia del curso pasado-. El idioma actual ha conservado muchas palabras antiguas. De hecho no es más que una versión modificada, ampliada.

-¡Reconócelo, Edward! -salta Bella-. Tú mismo has dicho que no era ingles.

Estoy allí, de pie, sin saber que hacer pero consciente de que debo marcharme cuanto antes.

-Mira, no tiene idea de lo que ha sucedido. Debe de haber sido una jugarreta de mi imaginación. Eso es todo.

-Edward, siéntate y escúchame bien -me ordena Bella-. Sólo hay una manera de que llegues a creer en estas cosas.

Me quedo mirándola mientras se me erizan los pelos de la nuca. Ella levanta una ceja en actitud desafiante, retándome a sentarme y a obedecerla. Abro la boca para decirle que tengo intención de huir a toda velocidad, pero me apoya las manos sobre los hombros y, con mucha delicadeza, me empuja hasta que me siento en la cama. Luego, intercambia una rápida mirada con Marie, que acto seguido recoge la bandeja con los restos.

-No Ie digas nada que sea demasiado chocante, Bella. Estaré abajo si me necesitas.

Siento el impulso de agarrar a Marie del brazo y obligarla a que regrese, aunque se ponga a gritar a pleno pulmón. Cualquier cosa antes de quedarme a solas con Bella, enfadada como está. Dios sabe lo que puede sucederme. El corazón me late con tanta furia que tengo la impresión de que me va a salir por la boca y dará saltos por la habitación.

El tono de Bella, es suave, como si pretendiera aplacarme. Tengo la impresión de que todo es producto de un sueño o una broma. Estoy desorientado y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para permanecer quieto, Ella se sienta a mis pies otra vez y vuelvo a encontrarme atrapado. Se apoya de lado en la cama y alza un poco la cabeza para mirarme.

-No voy a hacerte daño, Edward. Solo pretendo enseñarte un poco de magia.

Me limito a hacer un gesto afirmativo. Las palabras son incapaces de florecer en el desierto en que se me ha convertido la boca.

-Relájate –murmura mientras empieza a darle vueltas a una bola o algo parecido.

No he visto de donde la ha sacado, pero confieso que no estoy tan alerta como de costumbre. Sin embargo, por lo que sus dedos me permiten entrever, diría que se trata de una esfera de cristal. Bella nota que la estoy mirando.

-Es un cristal que Marie me regalo cuando cumplí tres años. Sirve para aprender. Ya no lo necesito, pero, a veces, cuando es tarde y no puedo conciliar el sueño, lo cojo y me entretengo jugando, haciendo trucos sencillos. Como este.

Me pone la esfera a la altura de los ojos, pero no percibo nada extraño, aunque tampoco estoy seguro de lo que debería ver. Puede que se deba a mi estado de ánimo, el caso es que no puedo apartar la mirada del objeto, y este parece aproximarse, agrandarse incluso. No sé, quizá sea un espejismo.

A pesar de todo hago un esfuerzo para concentrarme. De repente, unos colores, vivos y brillantes, como pañuelos de seda, cobran vida en el interior y enseguida se desvanecen. Me pregunto si eso habrá sido todo y me alegro de que no haya sucedido nada espeluznante. Me refiero a que todo eso de la gama de rojos, azules y naranjas está muy bien como truco y nada más. Me intriga como lo habrá hecho y, cuando estoy a punto do preguntárselo, algo atrae mi atención. Hay algo más que colores. Son formas, extrañas formas grises que dan vueltas y cambian de aspecto. Me coloco mejor las gafas, pero sigo viéndolo todo borroso; claro que solo las uso para leer. Entonces veo que son figuras humanas, tres. Una de ellas es la de un hombre cuyo rostro esta contraído por el dolor; la otra es una mujer de cabellos castaños, ojos de roedor y aspecto cansado; la ultima es un niño de unos ocho o nueve años con un pelo parecido al mío. Tardo todo un minuto en percatarme de que se trata de mis padres y mi hermano pequeño, Emmett.

Estoy estupefacto, y por varias razones. Por lo que yo sé, Bella no conoce a mi familia, así que, ¿cómo es posible que sepa el aspecto que tienen? Noto que me falta el aire y tengo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para apartarme y quitarme las gafas. Bella devuelve el globo de cristal a su lugar, debajo de la cama.

-¿Qué has visto? -me pregunta.

La miro, pero no me salen las palabras.

-Dime que has visto, Edward -repite con insistencia.-¿No lo sabes?

-Sólo he visto colores -respondo.

- Si, pero has visto algo más – dice, y me da un susto de muerte.

-A mi familia...

- Oh -Susurra como si eso fuera respuesta suficiente; luego, añade- Ahora lo entiendo todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Su actitud hace que me entren ganas de chillar.

-Que le he pedido al cristal que te mostrara aquello que más te preocupa.

Compruebo que me he quedado boquiabierto y respiro profundamente. ¿Qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir? ¿De verdad he visto a los míos reflejados en una bola de cristal? ¿No será que Bella me ha manipulado la mente para que lo creyera? Siempre dice que tiene habilidad para captar las emociones y ese tipo de cosas. Supongo que tiene un don. Hay personas que incluso pueden ver cosas antes de que sucedan. No es nada raro. ¿Y si resulta que Bella tiene poderes extrasensoriales y es capaz de proyectar sus pensamientos? Puede que sea cierto que el otro día se metiera en mi cabeza. Bueno, si se trata de eso, creo que podré manejarlo. Esa idea me tranquiliza.

-Sí. Muy interesante.

-¿No se te ocurre nada más? -pregunta con incredulidad.

Me encojo de hombros.

-¿Qué esperabas?

Niega con la cabeza y esconde el rostro entre las manos. Sus palabras suenan amortiguadas.

-Pensé que creerías en el mundo de la magia; que, si te demostraba que existe, te convencerías de que tú también posees un don.

Suelto un sonoro bufido y veo que me mira.

-Ha sido una estupenda exhibición, Bella. Estoy impresionado. Créeme si te digo que me has dejado sin palabras. Pero, con una simple proyección mental, no creo que me puedas convencer de que tengo poderes. Estamos hablando de mí. ¡Que absurda ocurrencia! ¿Acaso no me has visto en el colegio? Siempre meto la pata, soy un torpón, ¿vale? Y no soy nada ni nadie, no pertenezco a ningún lugar.

-¡Dios mío. Edward, estas tan equivocado acerca de ti mismo que me aterra! -exclama Bella, alzando las manos hacia el cielo.

-Lamento causarte esa sensación.

-¡Que burro eres! –responde, dándome un golpe en la rodilla.

Le sujeto la mano para que no lo repita.

-No te entiendo -continua-. Me dices que no tienes raíces y, sin embargo, me contaste que tu padre ha trazado vuestro árbol genealógico y se ha remontado a hace casi mil anos. Eso son raíces y lo demás, tonterías.

Medito sus palabras. Tiene razón, y eso hace que me sienta mejor, como si de verdad perteneciera a alguna parte. Además, esta conversación me resulta más segura y me gusta el rumbo que esta tomando, así que procuro seguir el tema y dejar de lado los rollos paranormales.

-Podría traerte mañana el libro de mi padre, si te parece bien.

-¿En serio? Eso me encantaría -responde con los ojos brillantes de contento.

El instante se eterniza. Enlazo mis dedos con los de ella y noto que el pulso se me acelera.

-Quiero darte las gracias por haberme sacado del bar y también por haberme salvado la vida.

-No creo que aquella lámpara pudiera haberte hecho mucho daño, pero, en cualquier caso, no ha sido nada.

-Bueno... Creo que ahora debería marcharme. Mi madre debe de estar preocupada.

-Si no tienes mas remedio...

Lo ha dicho tan bajito que tengo que inclinarme para oírla. Por lo menos esa es mi excusa, porque el dormitorio esta tan silencioso que lo único que se oye es el latido desbocado de mi corazón. Me acerco más, hasta que nuestros rostros casi se tocan. Mi mirada desciende hasta sus labios... La sincronización es perfecta. Si no lo hago ahora, dudo que vuelva a tener el coraje de intentarlo otra vez: no sólo soy patoso, también cobarde. No sé que se ha apoderado de mí, sólo sé que es mi única oportunidad, así que me aproximo antes de que mis nervios me traicionen. Casi puedo saborear el gusto de sus labios de lo cerca que están...

Pero puede que realmente sea víctima de un hechizo, porque me caigo y, en lugar de darle el beso sensual que había imaginado, aterrizo en su regazo convertido en un lío de brazos y piernas.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Bella! -mascullo al tiempo que la cara se me pone colorada como un mechero Bunsen al rojo- ¡No sabes cuanto lo siento! ¡Que desastre! Espero no haberte hecho daño.

Mirando donde pongo las manos, me aparto de ella, tropiezo con el pico de una alfombra en la que acabo de reparar por primera vez y caigo de nuevo, esta vez de rodillas y cerca de la puerta.

-¡Maldita sea...!

-¿Estas bien. Edward?

No se ríe, pero poco le debe de faltar, así que decido que lo mejor es desaparecer antes de que eso suceda. Hago un gesto afirmativo, ya que no me siento capaz de mantener una conversación normal y coherente y tampoco me fío de mis balbuceos.

-Si... Eso creo... Bien.,. Debo marcharme...

Bella me acompaña hasta la puerta principal, probablemente para asegurarse de que no me estrello por el camino contra los objetos de la tienda. Lo cierto es que no me entretengo y que echo a correr camino abajo, como si estuviera maldito, como alma que lleva el diablo.

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda y me eriza el vello del cuerpo. Vale, esta oscuro y hace frío, eso sin contar con que el lugar es solitario y tenebroso. Sin embargo, sé perfectamente que eso no tiene nada que ver, que es a causa de Bella. Por que y de que manera, lo ignoro. Simplemente lo sé. Es ella.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cuando Isabella le dice a su compañero de instituto Edward Cullen que tiene poderes mágicos como ella, Edward piensa que está tan loca como su abuela, la "bruja" Marie.**

**Sin embargo, muy pronto se descubre que Edward tiene mucho más que ver con la magia de lo que a él le gustaría. Su familia está marcada por un terrible hechizo y para acabar con él, los dos amigos deben viajar al pasado e intentar contactar con los antepasados de Edward. Así que, con la ayuda de Edward, se trasladan a la Edad Media en un viaje durante el cual, además de vivir grandes aventuras y enfrentarse a enormes peligros, nacerá algo más que una simple amistad.**

**Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer y la historia de Marianne Curley, yo solo me limito a jugar con los personajes de sthep y la narración de marianne creando de esa manera esta extraña combinación.**

**Bella**

Es increíble, pero hemos salido en los periódicos y en las noticias de la tele. Aparentemente, el terremoto de La Heladería no se registro en ninguna escala Richter, y eso está generando un montón de confusión. Sin embargo, la destrucción fue real, tan real como los que la presenciaron. El pueblo rebosa de reporteros y tipos con aspecto de funcionario. Es sábado por la mañana, y han acudido como sabuesos durante la noche. Algunos científicos han aventurado hipótesis, pero los testigos no están conformes. No fue una bomba ni una extraña tormenta, como la que azotó el colegio la semana anterior. Todos juran que fue un terremoto.

Es domingo cuando dos policías se presentan en El Bosque de Cristal y se identifican, mostrando sus placas. Por el momento es sólo cuestión de rutina. Yo debo de ser una de las últimas de su larga lista de testigos. Por su expresión deduzco que no esperan que les cuente nada nuevo, así que no los decepciono y me limito a describir el temblor de tierra que arraso el lugar con el debido tono de nerviosa aprensión. Me pregunto como se habrá manejado Edward con el interrogatorio. Aunque difusos, probablemente sus recuerdos sean suficientes para los investigadores, y confío en que cualquier laguna de su memoria se achaque a la fuerte impresión.

Los policías se marchan, aparentemente satisfechos, aunque no más sabios, y yo decido que lo mejor que puedo hacer es acabar los deberes. Sin embargo, no tengo la cabeza para la tarea. Estoy esperando a Edward, y no llega. Comento que volvería para enseñarme el libro de su padre, aunque supongo que habrá cambiado de opinión y preferirá mantenerse apartado de los burócratas, polis y científicos que pululan por todas Partes.

Me lo encuentro el lunes en clase y no me hace el más mínimo caso. Se ha sentado en la mesa de siempre con la pandilla habitual: Pecs, Chelsea y, naturalmente, Su Alteza Heidi Vulturi. Eso me duele, pero no tengo intención de decírselo. Entonces, pienso algo y se me hace un nudo en el estómago. Es posible que Edward posea un don formidable, pero en el fondo de su alma, donde importa, no es nada más que un cobarde, un patético cobarde que prefiere esconderse o huir antes que enfrentarse con lo que se escapa a su comprensión, lo incomoda o, simplemente, no encaja en sus estúpidas reglas.

Me evita durante toda la semana, pero, aparte de eso, por lo menos no sucede nada anormal. Me trago unos cuantos comentarios baratos de Pecs, que sigue empeñado en que fue un acto de brujería lo que destruyó el bar. Sin embargo, tras unos cuantos días, la mayor parte de mis compañeros se cansan del asunto y me dejan en paz.

Así pues, me sorprende ver a Edward en El Bosque de Cristal el sábado siguiente. Como es costumbre, ayudo a Marie en la tienda los fines de semana y así ella tiene tiempo para ocuparse de otras cosas.

Su madre lo acompaña, y los observo desde el suelo, donde estoy llenando una estantería baja; mientras, ella deposita en el mostrador un montón de prendas curiosamente decoradas con pedrería. También deja algo de joyería: brazaletes, collares de cuentas de colores y pendientes. Marie examina la mercancía con verdadero interés. Las prendas son de tela vaquera, de seda o de hilo, pero todas comparten los mismos adornos con cuentas, falsos diamantes o simples cristales coloreados. No están mal si a uno le gusta el estilo vaquero o simplemente quiere parecer original. Tienen personalidad, pero no creo que encajen con la línea new age de Marie, que ofrece a los turistas algo más nuevo. Sin embargo, decide quedárselos y darles una oportunidad y comenta que los pondrá en una estantería, cerca del escaparate.

Edward tiene la cabeza en otro sitio, así que aprovecho para estudiarlo durante unos instantes antes de que se percate de que lo estoy mirando. Parece fascinado por unas figuritas de estaño, y las esta acariciando cuando se da cuenta de que lo observo. Su mano se detiene, y nuestros ojos se encuentran. Sonríe con una expresión de ingenuidad infantil y señala el libro que lleva bajo el brazo. Es el árbol genealógico que ha reconstruido su padre, y debo hacer un esfuerzo para no parecer tan interesada. Claro que me gustaría verlo, seguro que me ayudaría a completar lagunas acerca de Edward, pero no es solo eso. Tampoco quiero que se me note lo colada que estoy por él. Al fin y al cabo no me ha hecho ni caso durante toda la semana.

Me acerco a donde está, intentando parecer natural.

-Así que has traído el libro.

Asiente y señala con el codo el mostrador, donde su madre y mi abuela charlan sobre el mejor sitio para exponer la mercancía.

-Sí. Y a mi madre también.

Le echo un vistazo a la señora Cullen procurando no sondearla. No sería un sujeto difícil. Tiene un rostro envejecido pero que denota franqueza, y el cabello castaño, veteado de canas que no intenta disimular. Viste un pantalón negro que hace que sus piernas parezcan aún más delgadas y una blusa amarilla que le acentúa un vientre pequeño y redondeado.

-No habéis traído a tu hermano...

-No. Mi padre le había prometido que lo llevaría a pescar con mosca al riachuelo que hay detrás de la granja.

Una vez finalizadas las transacciones, se nos acercan, y mi abuela hace las presentaciones como si fueran viejas amigas. Sonrío y le doy la mano a la madre de Edward. La suya es pequeña y fría, pero sorprendentemente fuerte. Me pide que la llame Esme, lo cual denota amabilidad y ninguna afectación, además de desvelar otras facetas de su personalidad. Enseguida me cae bien, a pesar de que cruza con Edward una mirada incómoda. Estoy segura de que han hablado de mí. La idea me irrita, así que decido hacerlo, aunque sólo sea una vez. Un solo sondeo, me prometo a mí misma.

Se muestra cautelosa, temerosa incluso, y noto que está en guardia, lo cual significa que Edward le ha dicho que soy rara, estoy chiflada o algo parecido. Eso me decepciona, pero no altera la opinión que me he formado de ella; después de todo, su predisposición se debe a los comentarios de su hijo. ¿Cómo voy a llegar hasta él si me considera carne de manicomio?

Marie la invita a tomar una taza de té, pero ella declina el ofrecimiento.

-Quizá la próxima vez -explica-. Debo ocuparme de mi otro hijo, Emmett, y de Carlisle, mi marido. Los he dejado esta mañana cerca del río que pasa por nuestra granja, pero Ian tiene mal la pierna v la medicación hace que le entre sueño con facilidad.

Cuando se ha marchado, Edward sube conmigo al piso de arriba. Nos sentamos en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, con unas galletas de soja para picar y el libro abierto ante nosotros. Es un grueso volumen lleno de historia y empieza con las ultimas familias. Según parece. Carlisle Cullen fue hijo único y su padre murió de un ataque cuando el chico solo tenía seis años. Su madre vive todavía y está en una residencia de ancianos en las afueras de Sydney, con una hermana mayor.

Inmersos en los detalles, perdemos el sentido del tiempo. Más tarde, hacemos una breve pausa para comer y, mientras charlamos de cuestiones nada comprometedoras, como el colegio, los deberes o las payasadas de su hermano pequeño, devoramos unos rollitos de verdura. Luego, volvemos a mi dormitorio con nuestras bebidas y nos sumergimos de nuevo en el texto. Resulta que a Edward le apasiona la historia tanto como a mi y ambos nos reímos de la coincidencia. El ambiente se hace cálido y relajado.

La verdad es que no sé que estoy buscando; supongo que algún indicio de que sobre los Cullen pesa un hechizo. En cualquier caso, el libro resulta de lo más informativo y esta lleno de datos interesantes sobre muchas generaciones y ramas de la familia. Como era de prever, todas tienen algún cadáver en el armario, unas más que otras, pero, al final, se puede apreciar un patrón: los accidentes y las tragedias parecen haberse cebado en las que tienen un elevado número de hijos. El asunto me tiene fascinada.

Resulta que los antepasados de Edward se remontan a la Inglaterra de la Edad Media, mucho antes de que se conservaran archivos. Eso me hace pensar en que la información habrá sido transmitida probablemente de forma oral de padres a hijos y que no será fácil separar la verdad de la ficción, los hechos de los relatos que, a buen seguro, se narraban una y otra vez en torno a una hoguera en las frías noches de invierno.

Es algo que procuro tener en cuenta a medida que voy leyendo, sobre todo cuando abordo la última y más antigua familia, la que se encuentra al final del libro, cuyos avatares están sumidos en la controversia. Según parece, uno de los hijos, un bastado, secuestro a la esposa de uno de sus hermanastros la misma noche de bodas. Un tiempo más tarde, los recién casados partieron lejos y nunca se los volvió a ver. Se rumoreó que la novia había quedado embarazada del bastardo y que este había recurrido a ciertas artes mágicas para seducirla, pero, como nunca se supo nada tras la marcha del matrimonio, fue imposible demostrarlo. Cuando su primogénito apareció con ocasión de su vigésimo octavo cumpleaños para reclamar la herencia, esta le fue negada por razones de linaje. Al final, el asunto se dirimió tras un cruento combate. Me pregunto hasta que punto será verdad. No importa que otros capítulos lea; mi mente vuelve una y otra vez a las andanzas de esa memorable familia.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo fascinante que resulta, especialmente las referencias a la magia, tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para no atascarme en un capítulo concreto. Finalmente, casi al atardecer, reconozco un patrón que le da credibilidad a la historia de esa primera familia.

-Tiene que ser eso - anuncio, echándome hacia atrás y cruzando orgullosamente los brazos- Creo que ya sé quién es el brujo.

La cabeza de Edward se alza como impulsada por un resorte.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Mira, el hermanastro recurrió a la hechicería - respondo mientras paso rápidamente las paginas hasta llegar a la primera familia - Debió de ser algo extraordinario si se ha transmitido a lo largo de tantas generaciones. Yo creo que...

-Venga ya - se burla Edward, interrumpiéndome.

-Esta ahí, Edward. Solo tienes que mirar.

-Eso depende de como lo veas. ¿No dijiste que en aquella época la información no era del todo fiable?

Lanzo un profundo suspiro. Este tío es imposible, totalmente negativo.

- Vale, admito que puede ser fragmentaria y que algunos datos pueden haber sido exagerados, pero, si contemplas el libro como un todo, verás que hay una clara tendencia hacia la desgracia y los accidentes en las familias más numerosas. Es un hecho, Edward. Ahí está: afectó a todas las parejas que tuvieron más de siete hijos varones y todo empezó con la primera, la que tuvo más que ver con la hechicería. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Todo debió de empezar entonces.

- De acuerdo, ha habido mucha mala suerte - admite Edward- pero ¿brujería? Tienes que estar bromeando. – Esta claro que se niega a aceptar la realidad y añade- El hecho de que el infortunio se haya abatido sobre esas familias no tiene nada que ver con que tuvieran muchos hijos, y mucho menos implicar que estuviesen malditos.

Intenta racionalizar mi teoría. De hecho, intenta racionalizarlo todo. Una molesta costumbre.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Todos tus antepasados con más de siete hijos están gafados!

-Eso es ridículo. Además, la mayoría de las familias pasan por momentos difíciles alguna vez, y supongo que todavía más en aquella época, en plena Edad Media. Y no digamos de las numerosas. Lo que te ocurre es que en tu casa sois tan pocos que no sabéis como son esas cosas.

-Me quedo mirándolo y, aunque sus palabras me han dolido, procuro pasarlas por alto. Lo que más me preocupa es su falta de fe. ¿Por qué no puede permitirse creer, por que se resiste a lo obvio?

-¿A qué llamas tú un «momento difícil»? - pregunto - .¿A la ruina, las amputaciones, las muertes inexplicables, los raptos, los asesinatos...? Pues todo eso sale en el libro y le sucede a cada familia con más de siete hijos.

-Veo que frunce el entrecejo y desvía la vista hacia la ventana. Cuando vuelve a mirarme veo que duda y debo hacer un esfuerzo para resistir la tentación de sondearlo. Finalmente, se levanta y se encoge de hombros, como si hubiera decidido que es hora de marcharse.

-Mira - me dice - tu teoría es interesante, pero conmigo no funciona. Sólo tengo un hermano, Emmett, y soy el primogénito, no el séptimo. A ver corno explicas eso.

Naturalmente, está en lo cierto y, de repente, me siento como una estúpida. Toda mi cháchara sobre hechizos y brujería me parece ridícula. Por lo menos, así es como debe de verlo Edward y como debe de verme a mi. Me pongo de pie, meneando la cabeza, y le devuelvo el libro, pero no le veo los ojos.

-Quédate el libro, si quieres - me dice – Mi padre no lo echará de menos, al menos durante unos días. Pero será mejor que me vaya. Hace horas que mi madre debería haber llegado. Se habrá olvidado de que tenía que recogerme, así que es mejor que me ponga en camino.

-Marie podría llevarte a casa con el coche.

-¡Ni hablar!

Su respuesta es brusca. Esta hasta las narices de tanta tontería y solo desea salir de aquí sin perdida de tiempo.

-Me refiero a... que no me importa caminar - añade - No vivo lejos. Al fin y al cabo, es todo cuesta abajo.

El teléfono se pone a soñar en el salón, pero me siento tan avergonzada que dejo que sea Marie quien lo coja. Edward y yo nos quedamos en silencio un instante, mirándonos sin saber que decir. Oigo que Marie habla, pero no distingo las palabras.

-Está bien -digo finalmente- Te acompaño hasta la puerta.

- Bah, no te molestes - responde, dándose la vuelta deprisa y chocando casi con Marie, que estaba a punto de entrar en el dormitorio.

-Era tu padre -le explica ella, y me percato al instante de que algo va mal - Me temo que se ha producido un accidente...

Edward levanta bruscamente la cabeza y se la golpea con el techo.

-¿Qué... qué ha sucedido? - pregunta mientras se la frota. Le vacila la voz - ¿Está mi padre al teléfono todavía?

-Lo siento, no -responde Marie- Tenía prisa y me ha dicho que te reunieras con él en el hospital, que allí te lo explicará todo. Vamos, sacaré el coche y te llevaré.

-Oh, Dios mío, ¿y ahora qué? -exclama para sí; luego le pregunta a Marie - ¿Lo ha notado mal? ¿Ha dicho quien estaba herido?

Ya estamos a mitad de la escalera.

-No quisiera asustarte, Edward, pero tu padre parecía bastante afectado.

Se tardan unos veinte minutos en llegar al hospital. Edward va sentado delante, con Marie. No hay nada que podamos decir; ni siquiera sabemos lo suficiente para aventurar hipótesis; sólo que ha sido el padre quien ha llamado, así que debe de estar bien. Eso señala a Esme, la madre de Edward, y a su hermano de nueve años, Emmett.

El hospital de Ashpeak Mountain parece más un hogar de jubilados que una clínica, pero tiene una sala de urgencias que permanece abierta las veinticuatro horas del día. Por ella pasan los imprudentes y los excursionistas que se aventuran en el bosque sin conocer el terreno. También las victimas de los accidentes de trafico, porque la carretera que sube desde el valle es estrecha y esta llena de curvas; por no hablar de los granjeros, la profesión más normal entre los habitantes del pueblo. Hoy ha llegado una pareja con un recién nacido que no deja de llorar, y el padre nos mira pasar a toda prisa, preguntándose probablemente el porque de tanto apresuramiento en una tranquila tarde de sábado.

Una enfermera de recepción nos acompaña hasta una pequeña habitación lateral y allí encontramos a Esme, acurrucada en su asiento, estrujando su pañuelo de hilo. Parece diminuta, y cuando ve que entramos y nos mira, observo que está destrozada: tiene los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar y esta muy pálida.

- Mis pesadillas han regresado -murmura.

Miro fugazmente a Edward, que se limita a encogerse levemente de hombros y levanta las cejas en señal de perplejidad. Acto seguido, se sienta al lado de la mujer.

Un hombre abraza a Edward. Sin duda es su padre. El parecido entre ellos es asombroso, salvo porque el hombro tiene los hombros encorvados y camina con muletas. Su cabello es más rubio que el de Edward, aunque más escaso, sin ese tono cobrizo y veteado de canas; sus ojos son igual de verdes pero parecen cansados. Tiene el rostro atezado por el sol y ajado por los golpes de la vida, y eso hace que resulte mayor de lo que es.

Edward nos presenta.

-Marie, Bella. Este es mi padre.

Se le olvida decirnos el nombre, pero yo lo recuerdo de cuando lo han mencionado, él y su madre, por la mañana, en la tienda. Es Carlisle.

Nos invitan a quedarnos, y yo me alegro porque no quiero marcharme. Aún no. Es obvio que Emmett está herido. Aunque no lo haya visto nunca, es como si lo conociera porque Edward no ha dejado de hablar de él durante el almuerzo, y siempre con afecto, lo cual no es frecuente por parte de un hermano. Van juntos a todas partes, y supongo que en buena medida se debe a eso. Está claro que adopta una actitud protectora.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -le pregunta a su padre sin perder de vista a Esme.

-Habíamos salido a pescar, para todo el día. Se lo estaba pasando en grande... Dios sabe que últimamente no ha tenido muchas ocasiones de estas. -Las palabras se le atragantan-. Tu madre lo vigilaba mientras yo echaba una cabezada en el coche; luego se fue a casa para preparar la cena y dijo que regresaría una hora más tarde para recogernos. Ya sabes como es tu hermano: todo energía, incapaz de parar hasta el último minuto. -Se le nubla la vista y hace otra pausa; al cabo de un momento, reúne el coraje necesario para continuar- Entonces Emmett vio una enorme trucha... Quiso tirarle el anzuelo lo más cerca posible, casi encima, pero el sedal se le enredo en un tronco que bajaba con la corriente. Yo me metí en el agua lo que pude, para ayudar a desenredarlo, pero... ¡Maldita pierna!... El tronco siguió río abajo y con eso bastó.

-¿Y qué paso entonces?

-Que Emmett no soltó la caña, por miedo a perderla y a que lo riñera. -Está al borde de las lágrimas, pero respira hondo y añade- Se cayó al agua. El río iba crecido por las lluvias recientes. No pude sujetarlo. ¡Maldita pierna!... Le grite que se soltara y al final lo hizo, pero ya era demasiado tarde: la corriente lo arrastraba por una pequeña cascada y se lo llevó hacia aguas más rápidas. No pude hacer nada. ¡Maldita, maldita pierna! -Se la golpea con la palma de la mano y hace una mueca de dolor- ¡Vi como el agua se lo llevaba y pensé que lo había perdido para siempre.

Edward desliza el brazo sobre los encorvados hombros de su padre y se abrazan.

-Esta bien, papá. Sé que hiciste todo lo que pudiste.

-Fue gracias a tu madre. Dios la bendiga, que regresaba para recogernos. Nos metimos en el coche y seguimos el curso del río, pero fue inútil; lo habíamos perdido y no lo veíamos por ninguna parte. Entonces, unas personas que estaban en la otra orilla oyeron que gritábamos y se acercaron a ver que pasaba. ¡Gracias a Dios que una tenía un móvil! Llamaron a una ambulancia y nos ayudaron en la búsqueda.

-Dime que lo habéis encontrado. Dímelo -suplica Edward, pálido como un muerto y con un hilo de voz. Su padre asiente para tranquilizarlo.

-Si, lo encontrarnos a un kilómetro de distancia. Flotaba en un remanso, pero no respiraba. Suerte que enseguida llego la ambulancia y la policía, y lo reanimaron. Lo malo es que tardaron, tardaron mucho y no sabemos si tendrá consecuencias... Ya sabes...

-Sí. Lo sé. papá. ¿Qué han dicho los doctores?

Es Esme la que responde, y su voz suena chillona y nerviosa.

-Dicen que no lo sabrán hasta que hayan hecho unas pruebas. Emmett respiraba cuando lo trajeron, pero estaba inconsciente. ¡Podría estar en coma, Edward! ¡No quiero perderlo! -añade casi histérica.

Se echa a temblar y Marie la abraza para consolarla. Esta claro que está perdiendo el control. Me siento impotente.

-Se pondrá bien -murmura Marie-. Ahora está en buenas manos.

-Usted... usted no lo entiende -balbucea Esme al borde de un ataque de nervios. Mueve la cabeza y abre desmesuradamente los ojos. Su aspecto es el de una loca-. ¡No puedo, no puedo perder a otro hijo!

Todo el mundo guarda silencio al oír esas palabras. Los padres de Edward se quedan mirándolo con aire culpable. Su voz suena grave cuando mira a su madre con repentina intensidad y pregunta:

-¿Mamá...?

Sólo es una palabra, pero el tono exige respuesta.

- Lo siento, hijo –responde el padre- No es algo de lo que hablemos normalmente.

-¿De qué no habláis?

-De los otros -suspira Carlisle- de los bebés. Sólo Dios sabe lo que tu madre ha sufrido. Cuando tú naciste, fuerte y sano, decidimos que nunca mas mencionaríamos el pasado.

-Pues debes explicármelo, ahora.

Los dos se miran fríamente. El padre es el que primero aparta la vista.

-Éramos los dos muy jóvenes cuando nació el primero. Fue prematuro y solo vivió unos minutos. Los médicos dijeron que había sido mejor así. Nosotros no quisimos esperar y, enseguida, un año más tarde, nacieron las gemelas. Desgraciadamente, también fueron prematuras; sus pulmones no lo soportaron v murieron al cabo de una semana a causa de una infección...

-Carlisle se detiene. Con los ojos suplica a su hijo que no lo obligue a seguir, pero la necesidad de saber de Edward es más poderosa.

-Sigue, papá -ordena, apretando las mandíbulas.

-Esperamos tres años para que tu madre se recuperara, y rezamos para que esa vez las cosas fueran diferentes. Lo llamamos Alex. Era precioso, pero trágicamente frágil: había nacido sólo con medio corazón. Sobrevivió tres semanas, y cada día fue un milagro.

Ellen ahoga un gemido con el pañuelo. Está deshecha y lo último que necesita es rememorar los recuerdos de un pasado tan doloroso, pero Edward es implacable.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No -responde su padre con un susurro de voz-. Ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí, lo mejor será que sepas toda la verdad. Tu madre se operó para reforzar y sanear el útero. Nosotros no queríamos insistir, pero los doctores estaban seguros de que esa vez todo iría bien. Desde un punto de vista medico, no había nada malo... -Hace una nueva pausa mientras el pasado regresa para atormentarlo, y siento que ya sabía que eso sucedería tarde o temprano-. Fueron dos, dos chicos, y también llegaron antes de hora...

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas al escuchar esas palabras, y también los de Marie. Hay mucha tensión entre estas cuatro paredes, es literalmente una energía que late como un corazón. Me sorprende comprobar que su poder emana de Edward. No es ira, sino una interesante combinación de asombro, incredulidad y miedo.

-Cuando tú naciste –prosigue Carlisle, más animado- eras tan fuerte y saludable que fue como un verdadero milagro, así que tu madre y yo decidimos enterrar el pasado. Para continuar necesitábamos olvidar el dolor de lo ocurrido. ¿Lo entiendes? De lo contrario tu hubiéramos criado entre algodones, como si hubieras sido del más delicado cristal. Te habríamos ahogado con nuestros temores.

-Y por eso nunca me lo dijisteis –concluye Edward.

-Cuando vimos que cumplías cinco años y que seguías sano y fuerte, nos sentimos más animados y nos diste valor para volverlo a intentar.

-Emmett.

-Sí. Tu hermano pe... pequeño – La sonrisa de Carlisle se quiebra con la última palabra.

Observo como Edward lo asimila todo y me entran ganas de sondearlo. Sin embargo, no me atrevo; por lo menos, mientras sus sentimientos sean tan intensos: sería ofensivo e impertinente. En cualquier caso, sus emociones están a la vista de todos. Van desde el desconcierto hasta un sorprendido reconocimiento. Tras un largo momento, Edward aparta la mirada y sus verdes ojos se cruzan con los míos; luego, aunque dirige la pregunta a su padre, no deja de observarme.

-Y eso, ¿en qué me convierte?

-¿A ti? Tú eres nuestro séptimo hijo. El séptimo, el número de la suerte.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cuando Isabella le dice a su compañero de instituto Edward Cullen que tiene poderes mágicos como ella, Edward piensa que está tan loca como su abuela, la "bruja" Marie.**

**Sin embargo, muy pronto se descubre que Edward tiene mucho más que ver con la magia de lo que a él le gustaría. Su familia está marcada por un terrible hechizo y para acabar con él, los dos amigos deben viajar al pasado e intentar contactar con los antepasados de Edward. Así que, con la ayuda de Edward, se trasladan a la Edad Media en un viaje durante el cual, además de vivir grandes aventuras y enfrentarse a enormes peligros, nacerá algo más que una simple amistad.**

**Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer y la historia de Marianne Curley, yo solo me limito a jugar con los personajes de sthep y la narración de marianne creando de esa manera esta extraña combinación.**

**Edward**

La confesión de mi padre me deja pasmado e, inmediatamente, empiezo a creer en el hechizo. Ha sido sumamente revelador y, por primera vez, tengo una idea exacta de las penalidades que mis padres tuvieron que sufrir antes de que yo naciera. Todo ese dolor me atraviesa como una daga clavada en el corazón. Me pregunto cuanta adversidad puede soportar una familla antes de desmoronarse, y no puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso de mis padres: son fuertes, mucho más de lo que yo lo seré jamás.

A partir de este momento, tengo que contemplar las cosas de otra manera: mi visión del mundo ha cambiado por completo. Mi familia esta hechizada y, me guste o no, tengo las pruebas ante mí. ¿Quién habría seguido intentándolo tras seis fracasos consecutivos? Es como si yo hubiera estado condenado a nacer para que el maleficio pudiera seguir vivo. ¿Acaso mis padres son victimas de la maquinación de algo más fuerte que la vida misma?

¡Santo Dios! ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿Estoy maldito por un hechizo? ¿Estoy maldito porque brujos de siglos pasados hicieron uso de la magia? No puedo creerlo. No es posible es pura fantasía. Cada cosa debe tener su explicación. Esa es la regla que rige mi vida. ¿Qué me esta pasando?

Intento recobrar la serenidad y poner un poco de sensatez en medio de tanta locura repentina, y me digo que estoy afectado, en estado de shock, por el accidente de Emmett. Mi hermano pequeño podría haber muerto, incluso podría quedar tarado para siempre; además me acabo de enterar de que mis padres han tenido más hijos; ni más ni menos que seis!, pero que murieron antes de que yo llegara a este mundo. Me pregunto donde los enterraron, y esa idea me pilla desprevenido. Se me llenan los ojos de lagrimas.

Bella me observa, y supongo que se pregunta en que estaré pensando. Es curioso que no se haya metido en mi cabeza para averiguarlo. En cierto sentido, preferiría que lo hubiera hecho, quizá de ese modo podría decirme que me pasa aquí arriba, en la mollera. No tengo más remedio que sentarme. Hundo la cara entre las manos. No se está mal así.

Una mano se posa suavemente sobre mi hombro. Miro, y es Bella.

-¿Estás bien?

Asiento con la cabeza, porque ya no me fío de las palabras. De ellas podría surgir algo parecido a una admisión, y no estoy preparado para escuchar mis propias dudas. Podría convertir todo esto en algo demasiado real.

Llega una doctora, pero sólo me percato de su presencia cuando oigo el rápido repiqueteo de las muletas de mi padre contra el suelo. Nos reunimos en círculo a su alrededor, impacientes por saber algo sobre Emmett. Se llama Bree y estaba de guardia cuando lo ingresaron.

-Es un chico fuerte -comienza diciendo, con lo que nos hace saber que se encuentra bien-. Hemos tenido que drenar mucha agua de los pulmones, pero, por suerte, los ríos de esta zona están limpios. ¿Saben que el agua de aquí se embotella? En cualquier caso, no esperamos que surjan infecciones, pero me gustaría tener a Emmett aquí esta noche, para asegurarnos.

A pesar de que a todos se nos ocurren un montón de preguntas, es mi madre la primera que las formula.

-¿Sabe si mi hijo ha sufrido alguna...?

No lo dice, pero todos sabemos que se refiere a una lesión cerebral. La sonrisa de la doctora nos tranquiliza.

-No parece que haya ningún daño permanente, señora Cullen. Lo reanimaron dentro del margen de seguridad. Ha tenido mucha suerte. Podría haber sido mucho peor.

Todos suspiramos y se nos saltan las lágrimas, pero en esta ocasión de puro alivio.

-¿Les gustaría verlo? -pregunta la doctora Bree, con una sonrisa, como si hubiera hecho un chiste-. Esta despierto y hambriento y tiene entretenidas a todas las enfermeras. Está pletórico de energía, lo cual es sorprendente si consideramos el trance por el que ha pasado.

Nos reímos. No porque haya sido gracioso, sino porque así relajamos la tensión que se ha acumulado. Emmett puede ser pequeño pero no para quieto y tiene un hambre canina. Podría pasarse todo el día corriendo de un lado a otro, sin comer, y descubrir cuando se sentara a la mesa que no hay en toda la casa alimentos suficientes para saciarlo.

Marie le da un abrazo a mi madre y, a continuación, a mi padre y a mí. Entre tanto, Bella se mantiene a un lado, con los ojos brillantes y una mirada llena de compresión. Me alegra que no diga nada en este preciso momento, no me cabe en la cabeza nada que no sea un tremendo alivio por el estado de mi hermano. Ella lo sabe; también que muy pronto tendremos que hablar... del hechizo. Sin embargo, debo reconocer que es lo último que me apetece, porque puede, si, puede que Bella tenga razón.

Se marchan, y nosotros nos vamos a ver a Emmett. Está sentado en una típica cama de hospital, en una habitación individual. No me extraña que no haya dejado en paz a las enfermeras: no soporta estar solo. Tiene buen aspecto a pesar de todo. Se está zampando un helado de vainilla y, cuando nos ve, deja la cuchara y se pone a reír como un loco.

Mis padres se echan a llorar otra vez y lo cubren de besos y abrazos. Luego, me toca a mí. Lo estrecho entre los brazos tan fuerte como puedo, pero me resulta una experiencia de lo mas extraña: no me refiero al abrazo. Toda mi vida he ayudado a mi madre con Emmett. Lo he acunado; empujado su cochecito; ayudado a levantarse cuando se ha caído, y, a veces, hasta me he quedado para verlo dormir, como si no pudiera creer que tanta energía descansara por fin., Eso les gustaba a mis padres, que tenían la impresión de que nada malo podría ocurrirle mientras alguien vigilara a su pequeño. Mas tarde, cuando creció, también me ocupé de él en el colegio.

No. El sentimiento que se apodera de mí en este momento es algo más que todo ese rollo del hermano mayor que protege al pequeño. Me aparto de él a regañadientes y, para disimular, sonrío y le revuelvo el cabello. Tengo el corazón en un puño. Estoy convencido de que el accidente que casi le ha costado la vida a Emmett ha sido, de algún modo, culpa mía.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cuando Isabella le dice a su compañero de instituto Edward Cullen que tiene poderes mágicos como ella, Edward piensa que está tan loca como su abuela, la "bruja" Marie.**

**Sin embargo, muy pronto se descubre que Edward tiene mucho más que ver con la magia de lo que a él le gustaría. Su familia está marcada por un terrible hechizo y para acabar con él, los dos amigos deben viajar al pasado e intentar contactar con los antepasados de Edward. Así que, con la ayuda de Edward, se trasladan a la Edad Media en un viaje durante el cual, además de vivir grandes aventuras y enfrentarse a enormes peligros, nacerá algo más que una simple amistad.**

**Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer y la historia de Marianne Curley, yo solo me limito a jugar con los personajes de sthep y la narración de marianne creando de esa manera esta extraña combinación.**

**Bella**

Todo el pueblo se ha enterado del accidente de Emmett y, el domingo, de buena mañana, las laboriosas abejitas de Ashpeak ya están manos a la obra. Son cosas que no vienen mal cuando uno se ha hecho daño o algo se ha estropeado. Angela aparece a la hora del desayuno y nos informa de los últimos detalles: la señora Vulturi ha puesto a trabajar a su sección de la Asociación Nacional de Mujeres y, antes de las ocho de la mañana, los Cullen ya tenían sobre la mesa de la cocina tres comidas calientes; Ken Derby, el propietario de los grandes almacenes, le ha regalado a Emmett una caña de pescar para reemplazar la que perdió en el río.

-La gente se ha ofrecido a hacerles la limpieza de la casa y arreglarles el jardín - cuenta Angela-. Incluso ha habido alguien que se ha brindado a levantar una cerca para separar el río de la parte trasera de la casa.

Estamos sentadas a la mesa de la cocina, mientras Marie nos llena los platos de tortitas y Angela cubre montón tras montón con sucesivas capas de mantequilla, jarabe de arce, azúcar y más jarabe. Sonrío y me pregunto dónde va a meter tanta comida, con lo delgada que es. También pienso en la gente que se esta mostrando tan amable. Esas personas son una de las razones por las que me gusta vivir en este pueblo, aunque dudo que hicieran extensivas sus atenciones a Marie y a mí. Aunque la mayoría suelan pasarse de vez en cuando por El Bosque de Cristal para curiosear, nunca nos han incluido en su agenda de compromisos sociales. Pero me alegro por Edward. Todo esto contribuirá a que se sienta aceptado. Es lo que más desea, tanto que hasta le hace perder el sentido de las proporciones.

Suenan las campanillas de la tienda, y Marie masculla una palabrota. No está presentable para atender a sus clientes.

-Ya voy yo -le digo, y me mira con alivio.

Dejo a Angela dando buena cuenta de una segunda y una tercera ración de tortitas y lamiéndose el jarabe de los dedos, meneo la cabeza y sonrío. Sé que en su casa nunca se permiten pequeños placeres como este. Allí la comida no abunda y debe alcanzar para todos, incluido un abuelo. De todas maneras, no creo que Angela engorde nunca. Es más delgada que un folio.

Los domingos, Marie abre a las nueve. Yo siempre le digo que lo haga una hora mas tarde, pero es el día más ajetreado de toda la semana. La montaña se llena de gente de la ciudad, y el aparcamiento se pone de bote en bote, salvo en invierno. Marie lo aprovecha todo lo que puede, por lo menos mientras dura el buen tiempo.

Pero no es un cliente lo que aguarda en la tienda. Es Edward, y ha aparcado fuera su bicicleta. Me quedo tras el mostrador, y él se me acerca.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Su tono es grave y tiene los ojos enrojecidos. Salta a la vista que no ha dormido mucho. No obstante, estoy convencida de que hay algo más, aparte del accidente de Emmett, que no le deja pegar ojo.

-Claro. Vamos arriba.

Vamos hacia la escalera cuando la puerta se abre de nuevo, esta vez con clientes de verdad. Sin embargo, en cuanto nos damos la vuelta y vemos de quien se trata, los dos, por diferentes razones, nos quedamos de una pieza.

-¡Eddie! -dice Heidi Vulturi, que entra pavoneándose como una marquesa. seguida por su perro faldero favorito, Chelsea Crowley -. ¡Que casualidad! Oye, me he enterado de lo de tu hermano, espero que esté bien. Mi madre está en la cocina desde primera hora de la mañana. ¿Os han entregado la comida?

Él no responde a su cháchara y se limita a asentir con un gesto y a inclinarse levemente, de manera que yo me quedo con su perfil y Heidi con su atención.

Chelsea se nos acerca y deja atrás a su "mejor amiga". Me parece una acción valiente, sobre todo viniendo de una chica como ella, que siempre sabe cual es su sitio, es decir, a la sombra de Heidi. Se diría que ha decidido que Edward bien vale la pena el riesgo de molestar a Su Alteza.

-Felix esta organizando una fiesta de disfraces para el sábado por la noche, el primer día del invierno. ¿Te gustaría venir?

Así que las dos van detrás de él, ¿eh? Mientras rechino los dientes, pienso quo no me parece mal y que en cualquier momento su rivalidad puede desembocar en la pelea del siglo. No quisiera perdérmela.

Heidi hace pucheros, y a mí se me ocurre algo muy retorcido. Una de las cosas que más me molestan de ella es que se empeñe en parecer una rubia cabeza de chorlito cuando, en realidad, no lo es. De hecho, es la más inteligente de la clase, pero actúa como una idiota, derrochando encanto femenino todo el tiempo. Claro, a los chicos les encanta. Entonces se me ocurre un encantamiento para provocarle una subida de testosterona y me la imagino con las rosadas mejillas cubiertas de áspero vello. Solo de pensarlo me mareo.

Las palabras de Chelsea me resuenan en los oídos y vuelvo a prestarle atención, al tiempo que archivo la idea del hechizo para utilizarla en el futuro.

-Que yo recuerde, Felix ha organizado todos los años una fiesta de disfraces -añade.

Lo que no dice es que esa fiesta se ha convertido en un acontecimiento por el que todos suspiran en Ashpeak, que es una tradición que empezó el hermano mayor de Felix, antes de que fuera a la universidad, y a la que están invitados todos, hasta los mayores del colegio. Nadie ha rechazado nunca una invitación. Yo jamás he recibido una, y nunca me han pedido que fuera de acompañante. Eso no es nuevo. Siempre me han dejado fuera de sus fiestas. ¿Y qué? No son mas que una panda de patéticos esnob. Sin embargo, aunque solo fuera por una vez, no me importaría ir, especialmente si Edward me lo pidiera.

-No sé... Todavía no lo he pensado.

Heidi, desconcertada por el hecho de que Chelsea se le haya adelantado, sigue haciendo pucheros, pero adopta una actitud seductora y se las arregla para ponerse delante de su perrito faldero con suma elegancia, de manera que apenas unos centímetros la separan de Edward. Él intenta recular, pero topa con el mostrador.

-He venido a buscar algo distinto -le dice Heidi, revelando el motivo de su visita a La Choza de la Bruja, que es como los de su grupo llaman a la tienda de Marie.

-Estupendo -responde Edward-. No dejes que mi presencia te entretenga.

Menuda respuesta. Este tío no tiene carácter. Tiene un don natural que podría fortalecerlo. Sin embargo, hasta que lo acepte, seguirá en estado latente y no le servirá de nada. Hasta el momento sólo lo ha manifestado en momentos de gran tensión y, por lo que he podido observar, siempre con resultados catastróficos. La verdad es que es un caso aparte: un cobarde y a la vez una bomba de relojería con patas.

-¿Y tú? - susurra Heidi con voz aterciopelada, al tiempo que recorre la pechera de la camiseta de Edward con sus garras pintadas de rojo-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ha llegado el momento de la verdad. Me mira un instante, y lo cierto es que veo que se debate interiormente. No puede decirle a Heidi la verdad; aunque espero que al menos le conteste que ha ido a ver a una amiga, a mí. Pero tampoco tengo muchas esperanzas. ¿Por qué debería ser diferente de los demás? Se necesita una buena dosis de valor para admitir que uno va a visitar a Cara de Miedo. Sin embargo, una parte de mí, una gran parte, desea oírle decir que soy su amiga, que soy digna de su amistad.

-¿Eh?... Yo... Verás... -duda-. Mi madre vende sus cosas aquí, y se las han puesto en el escaparate. He venido a ver como habían quedado -miente.

Cierro los ojos y no dejo traslucir el más mínimo signo de decepción. ¡Será imbécil! Me entran unas estúpidas ganas de llorar, pero refreno las lagrimas. No tengo intención de hacerlo, y menos delante de ellos. Cuando los abro, veo que Edward me mira y que implora disculpas en silencio. Pues es demasiado tarde.

¿Puedo ayudaros en algo, chicas? -pregunta Marie, que acaba de aparecer, perfectamente presentable-. ¿Estáis buscando algo en concreto?

Despacio, apartando lentamente la mirada del arrebolado rostro de Edward, Heidi se vuelve hacia mi abuela.

-Pues si, porque como llevare un vestido blanco, uno de hada, largo, y como tengo unos zapatos plateados muy bonitos, estoy buscando una varita y una mascara plateada que hagan juego. Me gustaría una en forma de mariposa y que fuera brillante, aunque eso no es problema; el brillo siempre puedo añadírselo yo...

Continua hablando, pero ya no le presto atención. Doy media vuelta y salgo de la tienda repitiéndome que me importa un pito lo que Edward piense de mí. Lucho denodadamente contra un torrente de humillantes lágrimas y paso corriendo al lado de Angela, que esta acabando su zumo de naranja en la cocina, camino de mi cuarto. Naturalmente, me sigue, supongo que intrigada por mis prisas, y entra en el dormitorio secándose las manos. Debe de ser por mi estado de ánimo, pero en este momento necesito un amigo. Si no hablo con alguien explotare. O peor, lanzare un conjuro y dejare a alguien de color verde fosforito.

Le cuento lo de Edward. Todo: lo del hechizo: el don que tiene y lo poderoso que es, y mi estúpida, pero ya pasada, atracción por él.

-Si, claro -murmura cuando termino de contárselo.

-Claro, ¿qué?

Está boca abajo, en mi cama, con la cabeza entre las manos y los pies descalzos sobre la almohada; y yo sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas.

-Eso de que ya no te interesa -responde con ironía.

-¡Pues claro que ya no me interesa! -insisto.

-Entonces, ¿no piensas ayudarlo a vencer ese hechizo?

Tengo que pensar. Sólo hay una forma de estar segura de que ya no me gusta.

-¡No me importa que el hechizo lo realizase el mismísimo diablo! -declaro a voz en grito-. Edward ya puede arrastrarse de rodillas, besar el suelo que piso y limpiarme los zapatos a lametones, que no pienso mover un dedo para ayudarlo.

Pero, como una tonta, no me he percatado de que la puerta estaba abierta, así que pego un brinco cuando oigo las palabras de Edward.

-¿Y qué tal si pido disculpas?

Me vuelvo y me pongo colorada como un tomate. Me pregunto cuanto rato llevara ahí, y el hecho de que Angela se esté desternillando de risa no me ayuda nada.

-¡Ya vale, cállate ya! -Estoy furiosa.

Al final, deja de reírse.

-Lo siento -se disculpa.

No la creo, pero se incorpora, y Edward se sienta a su lado, en mi cama.

-Se lo has contado todo, ¿eh? -me dice con tono lastimero, con lo que descubro que ha estado ahí todo el rato.

-¿Siempre escuchas tras las puertas de los dormitorios ajenos?

-Bueno, si la conversación vale la pena...

Angela sigue divirtiéndose y haciendo esfuerzos por contener la risa, a pesar de que la tensión en el ambiente es tan palpable que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Bella tiene razón, ¿sabes?

Edward la mira.

-¿Acerca de qué?

-De todo -contesta tranquilamente-. Tú no la conoces y yo sí. Escucha, si te dice que pesa un hechizo sobre ti, créela. Sabe de lo que habla. Si te dice que tienes un don, también harás bien creyéndolo. Acéptalo y no lo rechaces porque sí. ¡No sabes qué cosas haría yo con tus poderes!

-No comparto tu fe, Angela.

-Pues es una pena -masculla mientras se levanta y se palmea la barriga-. Bueno, ahora que ya me he puesto las botas con la comida y me he dado un hartón de reír, es hora de que me vaya. Además, tú estas acompañada y yo debo darle las gracias a Marie por las tortitas. Chao.

Edward mueve la cabeza mientras el ruido de los pasos de Angela se desvanece escaleras abajo.

-¿Por qué has tenido que contárselo todo?

-¿Y tú por que no le has dicho a Heidi y a su amiga que has venido a verme a mí? -No estoy de humor para ir con rodeos.

Acepta su derrota antes de lo que lo habría hecho yo.

-Lo siento. Tienes razón. He metido la pata.

-Eres bobo.

-Te lo compensaré.

Me está suplicando con la mirada y la sensación me gusta tanto que casi me pongo a reír.

-¿Ah, sí?¿Cómo?

-Haré lo que tú digas. Lo prometo.

Entonces, impulsivamente, porque de otro modo jamás me habría atrevido, le digo:

-Entonces llévame al baile de disfraces de Felix.

No contesta y se limita a mirarme fijamente, con esos increíbles ojos verdes. El silencio se hace insoportable y, por un momento, siento lástima por él. Sé que le estoy pidiendo mucho, pero ya lo he dicho y no quiero volverme atrás. No es que vaya a obligarlo a que cumpla su promesa... Solo quiero poner a prueba su amistad. Lo único que deseo es oír algo como: "Sí, claro, por supuesto". Y que lo diga de corazón. En cambio, me dice:

-En realidad, tú no quieres ir, ¿verdad?

Me resulta difícil saber si no quiere llevarme o si, de alguna manera absurda, intenta protegerme. Supongo que sabe que si me presentara en esa fiesta me convertiría en el centro de atención, de un tipo de atención que a nadie gusta. Pecs no faltara. Me encojo de hombros y miro hacia otra parte. Así, por lo menos, nadie me tachará de cobarde.

-Si eso es lo que deseas, prometo que te llevare.

Me quedo mirándolo. Es evidente que se siente en deuda conmigo. Vale, pues que se aguante. Quizá debería darle una lección sobre lo que significa la lealtad y cumplir la palabra dada. Pero en lugar de eso digo:

-No. Ya sabes que no lo decía en serio.

Se me acerca y, en su voz hay un leve tono de advertencia.

-No me gusta que me pongan a prueba, Bella.

Las campanillas de la ventana se ponen a sonar, y unos colores pastel destellan en las paredes de mi dormitorio, como si el sol que penetra por la ventana las iluminara. Edward está a punto de tener un estallido de genio, y me invade la sensación de estar jugando con fuego. Sin embargo, no me asusto fácilmente.

- Eso lo dices porque le sientes aliviado al saber que ya no tendrás que cumplir tu palabra. Yo nunca me atrevería a chafarte tus planes con Heidi o con Chelsea. Dios, ¡que disgusto tendrían! Incluso podrían expulsarte de su distinguido grupito.

-Ellas no me importan.

-Mientes fatal.

Se encoge de hombros, como si el asunto le importara un pito, y las campanillas dejan de sonar tan repentinamente como habían empezado. Parece que mi casa está a salvo por el momento. Veo que Edward frunce el entrecejo.

-Mis prioridades están cambiando.

Me sobresalta la seriedad con la que lo ha dicho, y me pregunto si habrá ocurrido otro desastre. Le escruto el semblante en busca de una respuesta.

-¿Le ha sucedido algo malo a tu familia?

Se mantiene en silencio, pensativo, y el pulso se me acelera. Cuando me mira de nuevo tiene un aspecto entristecido.

-Es por lo que pueda suceder, Bella, eso es lo que me asusta. El futuro. Mis padres lo han pasado tan mal que no sé cuanto más podrán aguantar sin desmoronarse. -Me mira con una intensidad que asustaría al más templado-. Nunca pensé que llegara a creer en hechizos, pero en estos momentos estoy hecho tal lío que podría creer cualquier cosa.

Su confesión me toma tan por sorpresa que me olvido en el acto de Felix y su fiesta. Me rodeo las rodillas con los brazos y apoyo en ellas la barbilla.

-¿Me estás diciendo que ahora crees que lo del hechizo es cierto?

Hace un esfuerzo para levantarse y suspira profundamente.

-Mira, no lo sé. Todo esto es muy complicado. No tengo tu educación. En mi casa, la magia, los encantamientos y la brujería nunca han sido temas de conversación a la hora de la cena.

Hago un gesto de comprensión.

-Pero estas dispuesto a aceptar que hay algo de verdad en lo que te dije...

-Por lo menos es una explicación para todas las desgracias que nos han sucedido en el transcurso de los años. Pero lo más extraño me ocurrió la otra noche, mientras tenía en mis brazos a Emmett...

Hace una pausa, y su mirada se pierde en el techo. Se lo he visto hacer otras veces, cuando está preocupado o intenta revolver un problema complicado, y le da una apariencia vulnerable. Finalmente, baja la cabeza y vuelve su atención hacia mí.

-Dios mío, Bella, me siento responsable de lo que le sucedió a Emmett. Incluso estoy empezando a creer que todos los accidentes que nos han ocurrido podrían haber sido por mi culpa.

Lo medito durante unos instantes.

-Que te sientas responsable podría significar que lo estas aceptando, que empiezas a ser consciente de la verdad. Sin embargo, no debes ser tan duro contigo mismo. Tú no has echado ninguna maldición sobre tu familia.

-Pero si toda esa historia es cierta, ¿qué se puede hacer?

-Se lo pregunté a Marie y me dijo que según cuentan los textos antiguos hay dos maneras de poner fin a un hechizo...

Se inclina hacia mí, expectante.

-La muerte - explicó.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuál? ¿La mía?

-¡Dios mío, no! Por lo visto, este tipo de hechizos se interrumpen cuando el portador acaba con quien lo ha realizado.

Me mira con incredulidad.

-¿Me estás diciendo que debo matar a un hechicero?

Hago un gesto afirmativo y ninguno dice nada durante un rato, pero salta a la vista que Edward no deja de darle vueltas al asunto.

-Pero tú dijiste que creías que el brujo había sido un Cullen que vivió hace ochocientos años -asegura muy serio-. Eso significa que hace mucho que murió. Quizá el hechizo se rompa si muero yo...

No me gusta el rumbo quo está tomando nuestra conversación, así que saco el viejo libro de Marie y empiezo a leer:

-Para poner fin al hechizo, el hechizado, o uno de sus descendientes... -miro a Edward- ha de destruir al brujo, sino con sus propias manos, con algún medio de su invención."

-Eso es imposible. Bella. Ese hombre está muerto -me dice con aspecto aún mas preocupado.

Suspiro. Tiene razón, no estamos llegando a ninguna parte.

-Sí. lo sé.

-Además, tampoco Io podría hacer. Ya sabes, lo de matar a alguien, lo siento, seria incapaz. Un asesinato... No, antes preferiría acabar con mi propia vida.

Lo miro a los ojos para comprobar que está bromeando, pero se muestra tan serio que no puedo estar segura.

-Ni se te ocurra -le digo medio en broma-. Tu muerte no impediría que el hechizo recayese sobre tus descendientes.

-Si, pero ¿y si muero sin descendencia?

-Es igual -me apresuro a decir-. El hechizo encontraría el medio.

Suelta un bufido y masculla una respuesta cargada de amargura:

-Si, como hizo conmigo. Mis padres no habrían tenido siete hijos si los seis primeros no hubieran muerto. Sólo por ese motivo siguieron intentándolo.

He de admitir que está en lo cierto. Seguramente sus padres habrían decidido adoptar a un niño tras el tercer o cuarto intento. Pero ¿siete y hasta ocho hijos? De ninguna manera. Esta claro que el hechizo actuó así para renovarse y fue el causante del fallecimiento de esos recién nacidos.

Se me pone la carne de gallina. Quienquiera que fuera el que lo realizara, tuvo que ser un mago endiabladamente poderoso: un brujo, y uno muy perverso. Sigo dándole vueltas. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. Ya ni me acuerdo de mi decisión de no ayudar a Edward.

-Podríamos probar con un conjuro -propongo.

Edward me dedica toda su atención, y eso me alegra. Por lo menos lo tengo distraído y evitó que piense en cosas que no debe.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Estás conforme? La magia te puso en esta situación. Puede que baste con otro poco para sacarte de ella. En cualquier caso, no tienes nada que perder.

-¿Qué tipo de conjuro?

Debo pensarlo. Ha de ser algo lo bastante contundente para anular una poderosa alquimia, y eso no es fácil de conseguir cuando han transcurrido siglos.

-Deberíamos ir al arroyo a medianoche, un día de luna llena, como hoy. ¡Ah! También necesitaremos un poco de sangre de cabra. ¿Puedes ocuparte tú de eso? Yo conseguiré el corazón de un animal acuático. Creo que Marie tiene sapos vivos en alguna parte.

Edward me mira con la palabra "escepticismo" escrita en el rostro.

-Anda, hazme caso -le suplico con una sonrisa-. Lo único que tienes que hacer es encontrarte conmigo en el claro del bosque. Ya conoces el sitio, ¿te acuerdas? Te lo mostré. Ven a medianoche. ¡Ah! Y vestido de negro.

-No sé si atreverme a preguntarte el porque.

-Para pasar inadvertido en la oscuridad. Para que los animales no se asusten y en el bosque se respire tranquilidad y armonía con la luna. ¡Ah, y los cuatro elementos esenciales! También los necesitaremos.

Veo que guiña un ojo y ladea la cabeza, con la típica expresión de «¿Ya has terminado?».

-Oye, ¿no habías dicho que había dos maneras?

-¿Cómo?

-Sí. Has dicho que Marie sabía dos caminos para acabar con el hechizo. Uno era matar al brujo. ¿Cuál era el otro? Quizá podríamos intentarlo.

Me muerdo el labio inferior. Se trata de un gesto infantil al que apenas recurro, pero ¿cómo puedo explicarle la otra solución? Edward se troncharía de risa.

-Hum... Verás... -Intento hallar las palabras adecuadas, pero al final decido que es mejor que no lo sepa. Por otra parte, está fuera de nuestro alcance-. No. Lo siento. Ha sido una estupidez por mi parte. Nunca funcionará.

Se encoge de hombros y hace un gesto de resignación con la boca.

-Deberemos ceñirnos al encantamiento.

-No sé, Bella. Parece tan ridículo...

-Que va. Es sólo cuestión de valor.

Esto de ponerlo a prueba se está convirtiendo en un divertido pasatiempo. En cualquier caso sirve para que haga lo que de otra forma no querría hacer.

-Que, ¿tienes agallas?

-Ya veo lo que pretendes, Bella.

Su voz es sombría, pero percibo que le pica la curiosidad.

-¿Qué me contestas?

-Vale. Pero por lo menos dime donde puedo conseguir sangre de cabra sin tener que matar una.

**Hasta aca por el momento, en cuanto pueda subire más**

**Besos congelados**

**Sasu Alice Cullen^^**

**Ls kiero**

**Hubo un error cuando subi el capitulo, gracias por avisarme, me confundi y se me fueron los nombres, dentro de poco terminare de traducir la segunda parte**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cuando Isabella le dice a su compañero de instituto Edward Cullen que tiene poderes mágicos como ella, Edward piensa que está tan loca como su abuela, la "bruja" Marie.**

**Sin embargo, muy pronto se descubre que Edward tiene mucho más que ver con la magia de lo que a él le gustaría. Su familia está marcada por un terrible hechizo y para acabar con él, los dos amigos deben viajar al pasado e intentar contactar con los antepasados de Edward. Así que, con la ayuda de Edward, se trasladan a la Edad Media en un viaje durante el cual, además de vivir grandes aventuras y enfrentarse a enormes peligros, nacerá algo más que una simple amistad.**

**Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer y la historia de Marianne Curley, yo solo me limito a jugar con los personajes de sthep y la narración de marianne creando de esa manera esta extraña combinación.**

**Edward**

No puedo creer que haya accedido. ¡Sangre de cabra! ¡Por Dios santo! ¿En qué estaría pensando? Debo de haberme vuelto loco, loco de remate.

Bueno, pero como ya me he vuelto loco, supongo que no tengo nada que perder. Excepto lo poco que me queda de cordura.

La casa está silenciosa, ya casi es hora de marcharme. Voy a tener que salir por la ventana para no despertar a mis padres. Con un poco de suerte estarán profundamente dormidos. No se puede decir que hayan descansado mucho estos días.

Paso una pierna por encima del alfeizar, me araño en el brazo con una astilla y salto. Aterrizo con un sordo golpe sobre un montón de hojas muertas y me froto la herida. Me alegro de que vivamos en una casa de una sola planta. No se encienden luces, y no creo que me haya roto nada.

Hace un frío que pela. Son solo las once y veinte. Creo que tengo tiempo para ir con la bici hasta casa de Bella y, desde allí, por el sendero, hasta el arroyo, donde se supone que nos tenemos que encontrar. Me dijo que no encendiera una linterna si no era imprescindible, que con la luz de la luna bastaría, y que usara mis sentidos. «Fíate de ellos», fueron sus palabras.

¡Debe de estar bromeando! Mis sentidos están en alerta roja, pero nada funciona excepto el miedo y la adrenalina. Además, la supuesta luna llena parece que ha decidido no salir esta noche. ¿Quién podría reprochárselo? No es idiota.

No debería estar haciendo esto.

Noto el frasco lleno de sangre de cabra en el bolsillo de la camisa, bajo el grueso jersey negro. Lanzo un gruñido, pero es de alivio porque esta intacto. Menos mal. Después de lo que me ha costado conseguirlo... Primero, el veterinario me dio una lista de las granjas que crían cabras, pero me aseguró que me resultaría mucho más fácil obtener leche que sangre y me miro con extrañeza. No se equivocaba. Los propietarios de los animales se dieron un hartón de reír a mi costa. Al final, acabe en el matadero y no me fue fácil convencer al encargado de que necesitaba sangre de cabra.,y no el habitual cerebro o los ojos de cerdo, para un experimento del colegio. Insistió en que estaba equivocado y que me había hecho un lío con el encargo, pero, como estaba al corriente del accidente de Emmett, se apiado de mi salud mental.

Solo de recordarlo pedaleo con más fuerza. Por lo menos es algo que sé hacer sin darme de bruces. Además, necesito todo el impulso que pueda para remontar la empinada cuesta que conduce a la casa de Bella. Las calles están silenciosas, y no hay un solo automóvil a la vista. Eso esta bien. Nadie me vera pasar vestido con este ridículo atuendo: negro de pies a cabeza, como Bella ordeno, excepto por el pequeño emblema de los Chicago Bulls de la gorra de Emmett, pero la noche es tan fría que me la he tenido que poner.

Cuando por fin llego a la tienda de Marie, estoy molido. He tenido que empujar la bici durante el último trecho. La dejo en la entrada y me dirijo al camino del bosque por el que me llevó Bella. Como era de esperar, está oscuro como boca de lobo y tengo que recurrir a mi linterna para dar con él. La verdad es que apenas es un sendero, y al cabo de unos minutos el corazón me martillea en el pecho. Si el ruido que hago al pisar las hojas muertas del suelo no despierta a toda la fauna de los alrededores, entonces serán mis latidos los que romperán la armonía del bosque y la luna o de que sé yo.

Mis peores enemigos son las telas de araña recién tejidas, cuyas gruesas propietarias esperan en el centro a que caiga en ellas una presa fácil como yo. No tengo más remedio que caminar con la cabeza gacha, apartándolas con las manos, una tras otra. A cada paso, la adrenalina me corre mas deprisa y el pulso se me acelera. A pesar de que la temperatura sigue bajando, no dejo de sudar y, de repente, me pregunto si estaré yendo en la dirección correcta. Ni siquiera un excursionista experimentado se adentraría en el bosque de noche sin una brújula.

Todos estos pensamientos empiezan a ponerme nervioso y hacen que respire entrecortadamente, exhalando nubecillas de vaho en el aire helado ¿Qué pasaría si me perdiera y no llegara al riachuelo? ¿Y si me caigo por un barranco? Hipotermia, seguro. Me congelaría antes de que alguien me encontrase.

El pánico se apodera de mí y me corroe los nervios como el ácido ataca el azúcar. Al final, torno una decisión: no puedo seguir. Doy media vuelta a toda velocidad, demasiado deprisa. y me pierdo por completo. ¿Hacia donde tengo que ir? Me he perdido. Entonces veo un débil resplandor en la distancia. Al principio creo que se trata de un fuego, pero carece del típico brillo anaranjado. Sea lo que sea, mi respiración se tranquiliza. Tiene que ser Bella. Nadie más vagaría por el bosque en plena noche, salvo, quizá, uno de esos psicópatas de hacha en ristre.

Me abro paso hacia la luz, serenándome con cada paso. Así que, cuando liego al lugar, parece que tengo pleno control de mis movimientos.

-¡Lo has conseguido! -exclama Bella, como si hubiera albergado más de una duda de que lo lograse.

-Yo me encojo de hombros, aparentando indiferencia. Si hay algo de ella que me puede es su falta de confianza en mi. Cree que soy un pelele sin agallas, y no me refiero a lo de los accidentes. Hablo de que va más allá y que ve en mi interior, en el fondo de mi alma.

-Claro. ¿Qué pensabas? Te dije que vendría.

Tiene en la mano una varita y con ella describe un amplio arco.

-Ya he establecido el circulo. Las velas del suelo marcan el perímetro. Sólo puedes entrar si lo haces yendo detrás de mí.

A pesar de que sus palabras me producen escalofríos, la sigo y hago lo que me dice hasta que nos encontrarnos sentados con las piernas cruzadas, el uno delante del otro. Sólo entonces empiezo a tomar conciencia de lo que me rodea. El arroyo esta ahí, muy cerca. Si me inclinara lo suficiente, incluso podría tocar sus cristalinas aguas. Una neblina flota sobre la superficie y le confiere un aspecto tenebroso e irreal, corno si hubiera salido de alguna película de misterio. Estoy rodeado de un montón de velas encendidas, cuyas llamas delimitan el círculo donde nos sentarnos y que, curiosamente, no parecen agotarse. Bella tiene a su derecha una caja dorada con aspecto de joyero. La tapa está abierta y en el interior distingo un cristal rosa, un cubilete de plata, unas tijeras, un trozo de cinta azul y otras cosas raras. Los ojos se me van a salir de las orbitas, así que decido que es mejor apartar la mirada.

De alguna parte emana un olor pútrido, pero tampoco quiero saber la causa. Sin embargo, lo más extraño de todo es la luz. No hay otra fuente que la de las velas, pero, aun así, a nuestro alrededor, como una bóveda, hay un resplandor, como el mismísimo aire refulgiera.

Bella se da cuenta de que estoy alucinado.

-Es sólo un poco de magia que Marie me enseñó -me dice en tono tranquilizador.

Su voz es suave, melodiosa, como si lo tuviera todo bajo control. Yo envidio su calma, me hace sentir más cobarde que nunca.

-¿Te gusta?

No sé que espera que le conteste.

-Yo... Si... -balbuceo-. ¿Cómo lo...?

-Es complicado -responde con una sonrisa-. No sé si estás preparado para la respuesta, pero estoy segura de que a Einstein le encantaría.

Aunque me gustaría preguntar más cosas, tengo que contentarme con eso. Poco a poco, empiezo a relajarme ante la evidencia de su magia y comienzo a abrigar esperanzas. Si Bella puede hacer esto con la luz, y si de verdad pesa un hechizo sobre mi familia, entonces quizá pueda resolver mis problemas.

-¿Estás listo, Edward? Es casi medianoche.

-Sí. Al menos, eso creo.

Me sonríe, y yo me relajo. Por fin mi pulso recobra su ritmo normal. Bella está en su elemento y domina la situación.

-Tendrás que quitarte la gorra y la ropa, salvo los vaqueros.

Se me ponen unos ojos como platos.

-¿Desnudarme?

-No del todo -se ríe-. Solo de cintura para arriba.

No puedo evitar una mueca.

-No me refería a «eso». Es solo que... Bueno, no creo que haga mas de dos grados de...

Me mira extrañada.

-¿Tienes frío?

Su pregunta, planteada como un desafío, tiene la virtud de hacerme recapacitar. Entonces compruebo que ya no echamos vaho y que mis dedos no están entumecidos, ni siquiera los de los pies. Me palpo la cara y noto que tengo la piel tibia y no helada, como hace un momento. Le lanzo a Bella una mirada perpleja.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

-La verdad es que no he hecho nada. No sé manipular el clima, aunque no será porque no lo haya intentado. Es la luz la que genera calor, al menos el suficiente para que el aire no sea tan frío.

-¡Guau!

Eso es todo lo que soy capaz de articular. Tengo la boca más seca que un desierto.

-¿Has traído la sangre?

La pregunta me devuelve a la realidad. Meto la mano en el bolsillo de la camisa con una sonrisa de satisfacción, recordando lo que me ha costado encontrarla, y saco el frasco medio lleno. El encargado no quiso darme más. Espero que sea suficiente.

-Estupendo. –contesta Bella, quitándome un peso de encima.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

Rebusca a sus espaldas y pone ante mí la fuente del mal olor: un pequeño cuenco lleno de algo marrón y viscoso. Luego, v con mucho cuidado, vierte la sangre encima y remueve con un palito.

-La visión que tuvo Marie de aquellas serpientes que te rodeaban significa que hay espíritus malignos a tu alrededor. -Probablemente -añade con la mayor naturalidad-, te acompañan a todas partes adonde vas. Las serpientes son sólo su apariencia material.

Vaya, justo lo que deseaba oír.

-Se supone que el olor producido por las tripas del sapo mezcladas con el corazón del pez y la sangre de la cabra -se inclina hacia mí- los ahuyentará. O así debería ser durante un rato, el suficiente para que la magia actúe. Es una táctica temporal, pero, si el conjuro surte efecto, puede que nos ayude a eliminarlas de forma permanente.

-¿De veras?

Eso es todo lo que puedo decir, porque unas vívidas imágenes de serpientes reptando por todo mi cuerpo me ponen la carne de gallina. Hace seis años me toco vivir en una granja donde antes se criaban caballos y que mi padre intentó reconvertir. Eran ochenta hectáreas de terreno pantanoso. El mismo día en que nos trasladamos, vimos la primera serpiente. Una semana más tarde ya pensábamos en hacer las maletas. Llegaban del río como atraídas por un imán. Los vecinos nos dijeron que podía deberse a la sequía. Mi padre perdió mucho dinero con aquel negocio y le costo mucho venderlo. No tuvo mas remedio. Sobre todo desde que un buen día me desperté con tres de esos bichos entre las sábanas y amenacé con no volver a dormir en mi vida. Sólo de recordarlo aún me asusto. El impulso de empezar a correr se apodera de mí otra vez.

Bella termina de remover y deja el palito al lado del cuenco que ha depositado lejos, pero dentro del círculo. Por lo menos, así se soporta un poco mejor.

-Relájate -me dice en voz baja-. No voy a hacerte daño. -Sus ojos, brillantes como dos zafiros, se posan en los míos como una promesa cuando añade-: Nunca.

Me alegra saberlo.

-Y ahora... ¿qué?

-Ahora voy a limpiarte.

Sus palabras me sobresaltan y recuerdo que me ha dicho que me desvistiera.

-¿Perdón...?

-De todo mal.

¡Claro, el hechizo! ¿Acaso pensaba que me iba a frotar con una esponja? Por muy estupenda que esa idea pudiera resultar en un ambiente más acogedor, aquí fuera, en mitad de la noche, resulta muy poco atractiva.

-¿De qué modo? -pregunto para disimular la vergüenza.

-Con la ayuda de los cuatro elementos: agua. tierra, aire y fuego.

-¿Lo dirá en serio? Parece el diálogo de una película de terror de serie B.

-Creo que has visto demasiada tele.

Su respuesta es fulminante:

-No tenemos.

-Vale. Entonces, dime: ¿cómo vas a lograr que esos cuatro elementos te ayuden? ¿Pidiéndoselo amablemente?

Me lanza una mirada asesina. Esta hecha una furia, y no tengo más remedio que bajar la vista.

-Lo siento -murmuró.

-Escucha. Esto no funcionará si no pones de tu parte. El sarcasmo y la ironía sólo servirán para bloquearlo. Un conjuro de purificación no es cosa fácil, ¿sabes?

-Te he dicho que lo siento.

-Esta bien. Intenta no poner en duda todo lo que digo. Limítate a seguirme. Déjate llevar, ¿vale?

Salta a la vista que se ha enfadado, y la verdad es que lo lamento, porque todo esto lo hace por mí. Arrepentido, asiento con la cabeza y ella añade:

-Ahora quítate la gorra, el jersey y lo que lleves debajo.

No es que no me dé apuro, pero obedezco; dejo la ropa a un lado y me ruborizo cuando noto su mirada sobre mi. Aunque no estoy desnudo me siento como si lo estuviera y tengo la impresión de que no soy más que un saco de huesos. Intento no mirar a Bella, pero me parece ver que mueve las manos, y se me hace un nudo en la garganta cuando me percato de que está rezando. También murmura unas palabras, pero no habla conmigo; tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás y no entiendo lo que dice. Al cabo de unos segundos, se arrodilla, toma las tijeras y me las acerca a la cabeza.

-¡Eh, espera un momento! ¿Que pretendes hacer con eso?

Me responde con gran calma, en un tono monocorde, como si estuviera en trance:

-Necesito tu pelo.

-¿Mi pelo? -exclamo al tiempo que me levanto, listo para salir corriendo en la dirección que haga falta. Esta broma está yendo demasiado lejos.

-Si, pero no todo -añade con dulzura y sonríe-. Solo un mechón, eso es todo.

Lo corta rápidamente, no sea que se me ocurra cambiar de opinión, y lo ata con un trozo de cinta azul.

-Esto va a oler un mal -me dice al tiempo que lleva el mechón hasta la llama de una vela y empieza a recitar unas palabras, como una letanía.

No creo que nada pueda oler tan mal como esa horrible mezcla del cuenco. El cabello se retuerce y desintegra al contacto con el fuego. Cuando ha desaparecido, miró a Bella. Tiene un aspecto etéreo por el modo en que sus ojos reflejan el brillo de las velas y el viento juguetea con la punta de su lacio pelo. En estos momentos realmente parece una bruja, a pesar de esos ojos claros y rasgados. Solo le falta la escoba.

Vuelve a mirarme.

-Lo que viene a continuación no va a gustarte -me dice suavemente.

El corazón me da un brinco.

Toma el cubilete y con él coge un puñado de tierra oscura y húmeda.

-Ahora respira profundamente desde aquí.

Su mano me toca el vientre, justo por encima del ombligo. Es firme y agradablemente cálida, y debo hacer un esfuerzo de concentración para seguir sus instrucciones. El contacto, la caricia de su voz y su mirada están obrando curiosos efectos en mi estado de ánimo, e intento ocultar mis emociones porque Bella sabe detectarlas. Al final consigo respirar como me ha dicho.

Mantiene la mano sobre mí estomago durante varias inspiraciones; a continuación la retira, esparce tierra sobre mi cabeza y con la otra mano empieza a frotármela por el cráneo, la frente y el pecho mientras no deja de repetir el cántico.

Cierro los párpados en un intento de protegerme de la fina lluvia de tierra y hojas que intenta abrirse paso hacia la boca y los ojos. Ojalá hubiese cogido las gafas.

Cuando los abro de nuevo. Bella me mira sonriendo.

-Lo estas haciendo francamente bien.

Asiento con la cabeza, pero sólo sirve para que me caigan encima más arena y porquerías.

-Lo estás pasando en grande. ¿a qué sí?

Se ríe, y para mí es un alivio comprobar que el velo que hace un momento parecía nublarle los ojos ha desaparecido y vuelve a tener un aspecto normal, o por lo menos todo lo normal que puede esperarse de ella.

-Solo falta una cosa -me dice, mientras se limpia las manos en el arroyo.

A continuación hace un cuenco con ellas, coge un poco de agua y me las acerca al rostro. No tiene que decir nada, sé que debo haber. Sin embargo, sólo de pensarlo siento una extraña sensación. Ese gesto va a cruzar una especie de línea invisible, la que recibe el nombre de "intimidad".

Bella se mira las manos; luego a mí.

-Vamos. ¿A qué esperas?

Contemplo el agua que le gotea entre los dedos y, conteniendo mis emociones, me inclino y empiezo a beber. No me atrevo a mirarla a los ojos porque de lo contrario notaría lo alterado que estoy. Una vez he terminado, inspiro hondo y me reclino sobre los talones; veo que sus labios se mueven silenciosamente y que todo su cuerpo oscila hacia delante y hacia atrás. Una oleada de escalofríos me recorre el cuerpo, y un súbito calor me invade de la cabeza a los pies, dejándome sin aliento.

Bella lanza un suspiro y sonríe.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Me siento raro, pero se me está pasando.

-Estupendo. Ya hemos acabado.

Rápidamente recoge todas sus cosas y las guarda en el cofre.

-Debemos salir del círculo como hemos entrado -añade.

Obedezco. Kate apaga las velas y cava un pequeño agujero donde entierra la repulsiva mezcla del cuenco.

-Ya puedes vestirte. No tardara en volver a hacer frío.

Y, mientras pronuncia esas palabras, el halo luminoso que nos rodea empieza a desvanecerse. En cuanto a la luna. la muy cobarde asoma justo en ese momento, cuando ya hemos acabado. La veo a través de las copas de los árboles, y su luz me permite encontrar mis ropas en la penumbra. El aire se torna helado, así que sacudo la cabeza para quitarme los restos de tierra y me visto a toda velocidad, gorra incluida.

-¿Ya hemos terminado? -preguntó mientras me pongo en pie y me limpio la frente.

-Sí. Ya hemos terminado -repite.

Hurgo en los bolsillos del pantalón en busca de la linterna, y es un alivio encontrarla y esconderla.

-¿Y qué pasa ahora?

Empezamos a caminar hacia la carretera; o, por lo menos, eso creo, porque no tengo ni idea de donde estamos, Bella parece que si lo sabe, así que la sigo pegado a sus talones.

-Espera y verás -me contesta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en producirse?

-Si el encantamiento ha surtido efecto, el hechizo debería quedar anulado a partir de este mismo instante..

-¡Que bien! -exclamo de puro contento. Después de todo, quizá esta locura de noche, con el subidón de adrenalina y todo lo demás, haya valido la pena-. Pero ¿cómo lo sabré?

-Será fácil. Dejarás de ser el patoso de siempre, y a tus padres ya no los asediaran las desgracias -contesta.

Llegamos a la carretera y Bella me acompaña hasta mi bici. El cielo se ha despejado y la luna lo ilumina todo. Apago la linterna y reparo en el cofre que lleva debajo del brazo, eso me recuerda lo que acabamos de hacer y, de repente, me siento incómodo: ¿cómo hay que darle las gracias a una bruja que acaba de hacer un conjuro para anular un hechizo milenario?

-Mira... Yo... -No sé como seguir, pero lo intento-. Verás... quería darte las gracias por lo de esta noche... Gracias por tu ayuda.

Sonríe y toda ella parece resplandecer.

-¿Sabes? Puede que no funcione. No soy más que una novata, y seguro que el brujo que realizo el hechizo era un poderoso alquimista. - Durante un instante, desvía la mirada-. Debes recordar que lo mío no ha sido magia de la antigua.

-¿Y?

-Pues que tenemos delante un hechizo fruto de una magia que ha durado cientos de años. En aquel entonces las cosas eran diferentes, había un propósito y una intensidad diferentes. Hoy en día es distinto, todo se comercializa, se hace banal, más débil. Marie puede hacer magia como se hacia entonces, pero no hay muchos como ella. Sólo unos pocos son capaces.

-Bueno. En cualquier caso, lo has intentado y te has tomado un montón de molestias por mí.

-No es nada. -Se encoge de hombros-. Además, no suelo tener la oportunidad de realizar conjuros poderosos. Por aquí no abundan los voluntarios, salvo Angela. Aunque tampoco me gustaría intentarlo con ella. Algunos son demasiado peligrosos para probarlos con los amigos.

Bromea, y lo sé porque veo la risa en sus ojos mientras habla. Sin embargo, sus palabras me revelan lo metida que está en esto de la brujería. Magia. hechicería... Todavía tengo mis dudas, pero debo admitir que Bella tiene extrañas facultades, como las que le permiten iluminar la oscuridad o hacer que las velas ardan sin consumirse. Dado que mi cerebro ha vuelto a la normalidad, me pregunto cómo habrá hecho esos trucos.

Ilumino mi reloj con la linterna, pero no distingo los números.

-Son las cuatro de la madrugada -me dice.

No puede ser. ¿Hemos estado cuatro horas en el bosque?

-Tengo que marcharme. Es muy tarde.

-Sí. Será lo mejor.

Lo ha dicho a regañadientes, lo mismo que yo. Aunque la temperatura debe de ser por lo menos de cinco grados bajo cero, no tengo ninguna prisa por irme. Podría quedarme toda la noche mientras estuviera con Bella. Esa realidad me golpea como un martillazo, pero decido que será mejor que me ponga en marcha antes de que haga el ridículo.

-Bueno. Nos vemos. Y gracias por todo.

Asiente, pero su sonrisa mengua y, por un instante, leo en su mente como en un libro abierto: se está preguntando si el próximo lunes, en el colegio, seguiré fingiendo que no la conozco. Le digo adiós con la mano y me pongo a pedalear mientras me imagino a Heidi y a Chelsea, a Pecs, Felix y Alec. Es una visión que me hace sentir bien por dentro, lo mismo que saber que me han aceptado en su grupo. Si, me atraen mucho.

Ojalá no fuera tan cobarde. Me odio, y se me ocurre que Bella merece alguien mejor que yo. Es fuerte, más fuerte de lo que yo nunca seré. Además, tiene talento y es hermosa, ambas cosas a su manera. Eso la hace distinta y, como ellos van de guays, se dedican a crucificarla o la dejan de lado.

Bueno... No se puede decir que lo haga mucho mejor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cuando Isabella le dice a su compañero de instituto Edward Cullen que tiene poderes mágicos como ella, Edward piensa que está tan loca como su abuela, la "bruja" Marie.**

**Sin embargo, muy pronto se descubre que Edward tiene mucho más que ver con la magia de lo que a él le gustaría. Su familia está marcada por un terrible hechizo y para acabar con él, los dos amigos deben viajar al pasado e intentar contactar con los antepasados de Edward. Así que, con la ayuda de Edward, se trasladan a la Edad Media en un viaje durante el cual, además de vivir grandes aventuras y enfrentarse a enormes peligros, nacerá algo más que una simple amistad.**

**Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer y la historia de Marianne Curley, yo solo me limito a jugar con los personajes de sthep y la narración de marianne creando de esa manera esta extraña combinación.**

**Bella**

No ha funcionado. Mi conjuro para romper ese condenado hechizo no ha resultado. Lo veo el lunes por la mañana cuando Edward llega tarde a la clase de historia y tiene que explicarle al señor Verner que ha tenido un pinchazo en la bici y que cuando le ha pedido a su madre que sacara el coche para llevarlo, éste, por alguna misteriosa razón, no ha querido arrancar.

-Esta mañana ha helado -comenta Verner sin molestarse por la tardanza (lo cual es bueno, pues Edward ya está bastante frustrado-. Diles a tus padres que pongan anticongelante en el radiador. Seguramente ha sido por el hielo. Dicen que este invierno va a ser uno de los mas fríos.

Tampoco creo que Edward se percate, por lo menos hasta más tarde; durante la clase de gimnasia. Hacemos ejercicios y los chicos deben levantar una pirámide humana. Edward, que ni por asomo es tan fuerte como Pecs o los otros, no consigue ser uno de los que formaran la base. Después de muchos y varoniles jadeos, Pecs se afianza y anuncia que la primera fila ya está preparada. Quil y Embry suben encima y dejan la posición central para Edward. Cuando éste empieza a trepar se oyen una risitas, pero no son malintencionadas, es su fama, que lo precede. Todo el mundo sabe que es un patoso; se le cae todo y tropieza con cualquier cosa. En este instante no lleva las gafas, pero tampoco importaría mucho si no fuera así.

Ha trepado por las espaldas de Pecs y Felix, y por el momento todo va bien. La clase aplaude y vitorea, y Edward se esconde tras una sonrisa. La señorita Milán ordena silencio, pero tampoco puede evitar sonreír por lo bajo. Tiene buen carácter, y la atmósfera del gimnasio es relajada.

Ben Cheney es el chico de dieciséis años más bajito que he conocido. De pequeño estuvo enfermo de leucemia, y la quimioterapia y las radiaciones retrasaron su crecimiento. A pesar de todo, es fuerte para su estatura, y subir hasta el primer nivel no le supone ningún esfuerzo. Acto seguido, se encarama encima de Edward, pero este parece perder el equilibrio; le falla una rodilla y se inclina a un lado, con lo que Ben cae hacia atrás y toda la pirámide se desploma como un castillo de naipes sepultando al pequeño Cheney.

La señorita Milán se abalanza a rescatarlo de debajo del lío de piernas y brazos y, al poco, lo consigue. Esta casi segura de que sólo se ha torcido un tobillo, pero ordena quo le hagan una radiografía por precaución. Lo que más le preocupa es que Ben pueda haberse roto una costilla. No responsabiliza a nadie, pero eso no evita que Edward pida disculpas; al final, manda a alguien a buscar ayuda y a los demás nos envía a los vestuarios.

Edward continua tendido en la colchoneta azul, con la cabeza entre las manos. Cuando levanta la vista y nuestras miradas se cruzan, veo la amarga decepción pintada en su rostro. Yo sonrío y me encojo de hombros, como si le dijera: «Por lo menos lo intentamos." La verdad es que lo veo tan deprimido que me entran ganas de hacer algo para consolarlo, pero me abstengo: sólo Dios sabe como podría reaccionar delante de los demás. Por otra parte, hasta este momento ni se ha percatado de que existo.

Sin embargo, Heidi no vacila. Se acerca corriendo y lo ayuda a levantarse. Él sonríe y le da las gracias, y yo me contento con apretar las mandíbulas. Semejante escena me estropea el resto del día.

Más tarde, Edward me alcanza a la salida del colegio. Caminamos en silencio durante un rato, hacia nuestras casas, y no pasa un segundo sin que note su presencia, lo cual me pone en tensión. Entonces, a pesar de que me había prometido no volver a hacerlo, decido que debo saber cuales son sus sentimientos y lo sondeo con mucho cuidado.

Curiosamente, esta vez no ofrece resistencia, y lo que es más, percibo que no ha levantado un muro porque no desea defenderse. También capto decepción, una profunda preocupación y que está confundido. Rebosa dudas, y deduzco que debe de confiar en la magia menos que nunca. Me temo que mi conjuro solo ha conseguido empeorar las cosas.

Sabe que estoy dentro de su cabeza, pero no me lo impide. Es como si quisiera que yo averiguara su estado de ánimo, que comprendiera lo que siente. Así es más fácil para él. No tiene que buscar las palabras para hacerse entender.

No puedo evitar enfadarme, porque me parece imposible que no tenga la valentía de expresar lo que siente. ¿Qué pasa con este chico?

La tensión va en aumento hasta el punto de que o digo algo o exploto.

-Lo... lo lamento –balbuceo- Siento lo del hechizo, y también que no haya funcionado mi conjuro.

Él se encoge de hombros, como si no le importara, pero no es más que una pantalla para disimular lo que siente, lo cual todavía me resulta más molesto.

-Oye, que no es el fin del mundo –añado- ¡Por el amor de Dios!

Se descuelga la mochila y saca un botellín de agua.

-¿Qué sugieres ahora? -Toma un trago-. Quizá deberíamos sacrificar a una virgen. ¿Qué tal si lo intentas sumergiéndome en el agua y obligándome a tragar tierra? No sé, también podrías probar a cortarme todo el pelo y dárselo a una cabra para que se lo coma.

-Vale. No hace falta que te pongas borde.

Suelta un bufido de frustración y agarra el botellín con la otra mano.

-Lo sé. Bella. Lo siento. Nada de esto es culpa tuya.

Ese cambio hacia la autocompasión me repele. No me gusta esa faceta suya y debo hacer lo que pueda para que no siga por ese camino.

-¡Despierta, Edward! Tampoco es tuya.

No me cree: está claro que, desde el momento en que aceptó que el hechizo podía ser cierto, convirtió las desgracias de su familia en una carga de la que se considera el único responsable. Siente que es el causante de todos los males que los aflige de los pasados, de los presentes y de los futuros.

-Edward, escúchame. -Hemos llegado a la bifurcación. A partir de aquí, él sigue por la carretera asfaltada hacia su casa, a un par de kilómetros. Sé donde vive: en la vieja granja de los Wilson. El viejo Vic murió hace poco y se la dejó en herencia a su hijo, Stephen, que vive en Sydney. Pero como este no tiene intención de regresar a Ashpeak, la tiene alquilada. La casa está ¿0tro conjuro?

-Ojalá abandonase esa actitud negativa y egocéntrica.

-No, idiota. Marie ha pensado algo, pero resulta inverosímil incluso para mí así que la descartaremos de momento. Con un poco de habilidad, ni siquiera tendremos que tomarla en consideración.

-Entonces, ¿qué más queda?

-Tú.

Me mira de nuevo con incredulidad, y creo que no me acostumbraré. ¿Por qué no podrá aceptar las cosas simple y llanamente?

-Yo ¿qué?

-Tus poderes, por supuesto. ¿Cuándo reconocerás que tengo razón?

Suelta un gruñido y da media vuelta, en dirección a su casa.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella! ¡Déjalo estar!

Lo agarro del brazo y tiro de él con fuerza.

-No pienso hacerlo. Mira, no todo va a encajar siempre en tu ordenado esquema. En esta vida hay situaciones que no se pueden explicar, y los fenómenos paranormales son solo un ejemplo. Con la ayuda de tus facultades, puede que encontremos el medio de combatir el hechizo.

-Te equivocas, Bella, yo no tengo ningún tipo de "facultades". Las cosas que me ocurren, y no creas que no me cuesta decir esto, se deben al hechizo, no a extraños poderes sobrenaturales.

-No, Edward. Estas en un error, seguro. Los accidentes, las desgracias, los huesos rotos y toda tu torpeza provienen del hechizo, estoy convencida, pero los terremotos, las tormentas, ¡esas cosas las causas tú!

Se queda callado, y tengo la esperanza de que este meditando lo que le acabo de decir. Sus poderes son nuestra única posibilidad. El plan de Marie no funcionaría, es imposible que lo haga. Además, la sola idea es descabellada y solo serviría para convencer a Edward de que somos carne de psiquiatra. Sin embargo, se limita a encogerse de hombros y a guardar el botellín.

-¿Cuál es el otro camino? ¿en que ha pensado tu abuela? ¿Qué decía aquel antiguo manual?

Me quedo mirándolo y no encuentro las palabras.

-Bella, dime lo que ponía.

Hiervo de frustración, así que doy media vuelta y me encamino hacia casa.

-Olvídalo. No querrías saberlo.

-¡Te lo he preguntado, ¿no?! -grita a través de la distancia que pongo de por medio.

-Vete a casa, Edward -replico, despidiéndome con un descorazonado movimiento de mano.

Pero no me hace caso; al contrario, se acerca corriendo. Lo miro fríamente.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? -le pregunto.

-Esta claro. Si tú no quieres explicármelo, no tendré más remedio que preguntárselo a Marie directamente.

Gruño y lamento al instante haber abierto mi bocaza. Desde el momento en que Marie leyó aquel texto no ha dejado de realizar los preparativos necesarios. Aparte de las tareas cotidianas, no ha hecho más que ir de acá para allá: incluso ha limpiado las ropas originales y las botas de cuero auténtico. Me pongo a temblar solo de pensarlo. Si Edward descubre el plan, se tronchará de risa y no creo que sepa guardar el secreto. No puedo fiarme de él. Tal como se extienden los rumores por aquí, podríamos ser el hazmerreír del pueblo antes de medianoche. Si se lo pregunta a Marie, ella se lo dirá, así de sencillo. Yo confío plenamente en ella. He visto de lo que es capaz. Como sanadora, en especial con los animales, es brillante; conoce el poder de las hierbas, pero también hay algo más: tiene poder, en cuerpo y mente, y se nutre de una herencia ancestral. Es capaz de trascender su condición ordinaria, y entonces su magia no es de este mundo. Pero esto es distinto: no encaja en ninguna categoría aceptada ni sobrenatural.

-Escucha. La idea de Marie es algo... extrema.

-¿Y eso es una novedad?

Le lanzo una larga y ceñuda mirada y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para reprimir un conjuro. Me acuerdo de su pecho sin vello y se me ocurre que no estaría mal que le saliese mucho pelo, espeso y rizado. Pero al final lo dejo estar.

-Mira. Tú ya sabes lo que la gente de Ashpeak piensa de nosotras -le digo apretando los dientes-. Si te cuento lo que ha ideado Marie. ¿Cómo podré estar segura de que no lo iras pregonando por ahí?

De repente, parece ofendido y se detiene.

-¿Con qué clase de tío crees que estás hablando? ¡Por Dios, Bella, nunca haría eso! Marie me cae bien y no le deseo ningún mal.

Seguimos caminando, y yo mascullo:

-Espero que te atengas a tu palabra.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

Me muerdo el labio.

-Lo que digo es que Marie lo es todo para mí. No quiero que salga mal parada de esto, ¿lo entiendes?

Se limita a asentir con la cabeza, y yo clavo los ojos en el suelo.

-Es algo más que mi abuela. Ella..., ella me quiere.

-Sí. Eso salta a la vista - replica.

Hay algo más que quisiera decir, pero no encuentro las palabras.

-¿De qué se trata, Bella?

-Pues de que ella nunca me ha abandonado, ¿vale? –digo con la esperanza de que eso sea suficiente.

El resto del camino lo recorremos en silencio.

Cuando llegamos, no vemos a Marie y descubrimos que la tienda está cerrada. Guío a Edward a través del jardín de hierbas medicinales y bajo el emparrado de glicinias, hasta la puerta trasera, y me pongo a buscar la llave, que debe estar en alguna parte. Marie no suele salir, por lo que deduzco que su ausencia esta relacionada con su plan. Si cierra la casa es para proteger los valiosos libros, cristales y artefactos que guarda en el dormitorio; no por lo que pueda haber en la tienda, que no es mas que mercancía para los turistas.

Al final encuentro la llave, pero Edward se ha sentado bajo la galena que da al bosque y está observando a los currawongs, a las aves del Paraíso y a los pavos salvajes que picotean los restos de comida que Marie les ha dejado. A mi abuela le encanta el bosque, y la parte de atrás de nuestro jardín está dentro de él, de manera que las aves saben que allí encontraran alimento y un lugar seguro.

Edward parece en paz consigo mismo, y tan relajado por una vez que no quiero estropearlo todo hablando de lo que prepara Marie. Cojo una silla de madera y me siento de espaldas a él, disfrutando con los juegos de luz que el sol dibuja entre las copas de los eucaliptos, las palmeras, los helechos y los árboles medio caídos que forman la vegetación.

-Tienes mucha suerte de poder disfrutar de todo esto, Bella -me dice en voz baja.

-Lo sé.

Aparta la vista de los animales y me mira a los ojos.

-Me asusta tu confianza en ti misma.

- Eso es sólo porque tú no la tienes.

Lo admito. Soy un cobarde. Te mereces a alguien mejor.

La última frase me sorprende. Es como si hubiera pensado que podría ser su novia. Admito que me siento atraída hacia él, pero su tendencia a compadecerse me disgusta profundamente.

-Edward, si aceptaras el hecho de que tienes un don, tu autoestima subiría como la espuma.

Su expresión pasa de la incredulidad a la exasperación.

- No irás a empezar otra vez con la historia de siempre, ¿verdad?

Estoy a punto de tener una rabieta de pura frustración.

-Ojalá pudiera encontrar una manera de demostrártelo. Quizá pudiera ponerte de mal humor hasta que explotaras. Lo malo es que, como no sabes manejar tu poder, tu mente te induce a una especie de trance catatónico del que sales sin recordar nada. Supongo que no tiene sentido que ponga en peligro mi hogar y el sustento de Marie solamente para probar algo que a lo mejor descartas con alguna de tus ridículas explicaciones.

-Escúchame. Bella. Los dos sabemos que esta conversación no lleva a ninguna parte. ¿Por qué no me explicas la idea de tu abuela?

-Porque es una locura.

Estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Muy bien. ¿De qué va?

No quiero mirarlo. No quiero ver esa sonrisa satisfecha que sé que acabara apareciendo; así pues, finjo que me intereso por los pájaros que se pelean por los restos de comida y empiezo a hablar.

-Para empezar, para evitar que el hechizo afecte a tu familia para siempre... -Lo observo brevemente: está inclinado hacia delante, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y los ojos convertidos en ranuras; pendiente de cada palabra-, Bueno, pues Marie cree que el hechizo ha creado un vínculo tan poderoso que es capaz de superar las barreras del tiempo y el espacio. Sin embargo, está convencida de que puede crear un conjuro que te trasladará hacia el pasado y te llevará a la época en la que se realizó el hechizo, más o menos.

Empleo un lenguaje sencillo para que él capte la idea y yo no tenga que entrar en complejas explicaciones. Y concluyo:

-En pocas palabras, Marie esta segura de poder llevarte a la Inglaterra de tus antepasados, en plena Edad Media, de vuelta a la época en la que vivieron los primeros Cullen, esos que aparecen en el libro de tu padre.

Me contempla durante unos segundos mientras una leve y traviesa sonrisa se asoma en la comisura de sus labios, como si tuviera una pregunta que formular y no se atreviera por temor a parecer chiflado. Aparece en forma de un pequeño hoyuelo

que complementa el de su barbilla, pero acaba desvaneciéndose cuando alza los ojos hacia el cielo.

-Repítemelo, por favor -dice luego.

No me ha creído. Menuda sorpresa. Ni a mí me parece posible, y eso que he visito hacer a Marie cosas increíbles.

-La historia de esos antepasados tuyos esta repleta de sucesos: engaños, secuestros, hijos ilegítimos.... incluso magia. El hechizo tuvo que realizarse en esa época. En cualquier caso, Marie está convencida: se ha pasado noches y días estudiando tu árbol genealógico.

Edward me hace un gesto con el dedo.

-No. Esa parte no. La otra, la locura esa sobre el tiempo, el espacio y la materia...

No tengo intención de repetir lo que para él simplemente carece de sentido y, aunque no comparto las ideas de mi abuela, me pongo a la defensiva.

-¿Cómo sabes que se trata de una locura? A ti no se te ha ocurrido nada mejor que el suicidio. ¿Siempre eres así de agradecido con los que pretenden ayudarte?

-Oye, no te pongas en ese plan conmigo; no sabes lo ridículo que te queda. No me extraña que te preocupe lo que la gente pueda pensar, pero no te inquietes, no tengo intención de divulgarlo, porque si lo hiciera les faltaría tiempo para internaros en el psiquiátrico más cercano.

Eso es un golpe bajo.

-Eres un cretino.

-Sí, claro. Pero explícame como piensa obrar Marie semejante milagro. Supongo que su teoría incluye un viaje de retorno; de lo contrario no le veo el propósito.

-¿Para que, para malgastar mi tiempo contigo?

-Como quieras -responde encogiéndose de hombros.

-No lo entiendes, Edward. Marie también tiene un don como tú. Desciende de una larga estirpe, y la suya es magia de la antigua, de la buena, poderosa de verdad.

-Cuéntame el plan, que ya me haré una idea.

Al final, aunque no estoy convencida de que sea lo mejor, decido atreverme. ¡Que demonios, las cosas no pueden ponerse peor! Si está convencido de que tanto Marie como yo estamos de atar, no creo que su opinión vaya a cambiar. Además, quien sabe, puede que si conoce los detalles empiece a creerme.

-Tiene que ver con el bosque...

-¿De qué manera?

-Enlaces...

Él se limita a mover la cabeza, así que prosigo con mis explicaciones, aunque sin entrar demasiado en detalles.

-Está preparando un amuleto que tendrá Ios elementos necesarios para que quedes unido al bosque. Su magia, que es tan vieja como el tiempo mismo, te devolverá aquí. El amuleto, a través de su vínculo con el bosque, te hará regresar.

-¿Que hay en ese amuleto?

-Algo relacionado con Ios árboles, con Ios más viejos y Ios más recientes... -Sé que lo estoy perdiendo, lo veo en su expresión dubitativa, así que resumo lo más rápidamente que puedo- Escucha, no importa como funciona. Lo importante es que confíes.

-Si no la crees ni tú, ¿qué esperas que haga yo? -se burla.

Me ha atrapado y no puedo evitar morderme el labio mientras busco una respuesta lógica.

-No te molestes -se mofa-. No me interesa. De hecho, no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra más.

No puedo replicar, porque en ese momento oímos que llega el coche de Marie y se mete en el garaje. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio mientras mi abuela entra en la tienda canturreando una melodía escocesa. Me pregunto de donde la habrá sacado.

-Marie está en casa -murmuro a pesar de que sé que lo sabe.

De repente, siento deseos de estar en cualquier sitio menos en éste. Incluso el dormitorio de Pecs me parece mejor en estos momentos.

-Espero que por lo menos te comportes como es debido... -mascullo apretando los dientes.

Marie sale por la puerta, casi volando, con las manos llenas de una mezcla de migas de pan y comida para pájaros que esparce a Ios cuatro vientos. Tenemos que agacharnos para evitar que caiga sobre nosotros.

-¡Caramba, lo siento! ¿De dónde salís?

La sorpresa le hace errar el tiro, y un nuevo puñado nos llueve encima.

-¡Oh, lo siento! Mirad lo que he hecho. Será mejor que os sacudáis; de lo contrario, los pájaros os seguirán dentro de la casa cuando entréis.

No lo dudo. En más de una ocasión he visto que se metían dentro. Nos ponemos de pie y nos quitamos la merienda de las aves de la ropa y el pelo.

-No, no pasa nada, Marie -comenta Edward con tono amable.

Lo miro rápidamente, impresionada. Marie debe de caerle bien, porque mantiene una perfecta compostura.

-Entonces, venid -replica ella-. Lo menos que puedo hacer es prepararos algo de beber.

La seguimos hacia la cocina y nos sentamos a la mesa, mientras llena dos vasos con agua helada y exprime en ellos media lima recién cogida. La tensión se va acumulando con el silencio, hasta que Marie le pregunta a Edward como se encuentra su hermano y cuando volverá al colegio.

Él contesta educadamente, pero puedo ver que se siente incómodo y que preferiría estar en cualquier otro sitio y no aquí, sentado, mostrándose educado.

Marie no tarda en darse cuenta. Sus dedos se deslizan por el vaso y levanta los ojos para mirar directamente a Edward, que tiene una expresión ceñuda.

-Veo que Bella te ha contado mi teoría.

Él traga saliva y yo contemplo como su nuez sube y baja, mientras me pregunto si podrá mantener esa apariencia de tranquilidad mucho más.

-Si, y no me parece que vaya a funcionar, Marie-dice al fin.

Bueno, por lo menos no la ha llamado «loca desquiciada».

Ella sonríe y asiente.

-No crees en nada de esto. ¿verdad?

Él se pone a la defensiva.

-Mira, no dudo que Bella tenga ciertos "talentos". Algunas cosas son indiscutibles: a veces noto como si estuviera dentro de mi cabeza...

Marie me lanza una mirada cargada de reproche.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Bella? Pensé que había conseguido enseñarte algo.

-Lo siento, Marie -murmuro.

-Eso es violar la intimidad, cariño.

-Lo sé. No lo hago a menudo. De verdad -añado ante su aire de escepticismo.

-No pasa nada, Marie -interviene Edward-. La mayor parte del tiempo no me importa. No duele ni nada. Además, puedo bloquearla cuando quiero.

-¿En serio? – eso es impresionante. La mayoría de la gente ni siquiera nota su presencia y mucho menos puede impedir que entre.

Edward tiene los labios firmemente apretados y parece molesto. Probablemente cree que lo hemos obligado a admitir algo que no desea reconocer, que lo hemos manipulado. De repente, el líquido de nuestros vasos se pone a burbujear.

Marie se percata y me lanza una mirada de interés.

-No empieces tú también con esa historia, Marie. Ya le he dicho a Bella que se equivoca con el cuento ese del "don".

-Oye, no tienes por que ponerte desagradable -le suelto.

Entonces, se levanta bruscamente, derribando la silla, que cae sobre el parqué con estruendo.

-Mira. Ya esta, ¿vale? He escuchado lo que queríais. Ahora olvidaos de vuestros locos planes. ¡Me largo!

Se da la vuelta, levanta la silla y me mira. Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran, habla despacio para asegurarse de que entiendo el significado de cada palabra.

-Te he seguido la corriente con tus teorías. Bella. ¡Demonios! ¡Si hasta he empezado a creerlas! Pero estoy hecho un lío. - Se pasa la mano por el cabello-. Esa historia del viaje en el tiempo es demasiado para mí. No quiero saber nada ni tener nada que ver. Me voy, Bella, y no pienso volver. ¡Nunca!

Sus palabras me hieren. La idea de que Edward no me dirija la palabra o de que no venga por aquí para que hagamos cosas juntos me desgarra por dentro. No tiene necesidad de ser tan claro. Lo he entendido perfectamente: si me acerco a él, fingirá que no me conoce, como si fuéramos dos extraños.

Quiero odiarlo, y quiero llorar, pero Marie me observa y siento que se compadece. Eso es algo que detesto, así que, aprovechando que todavía conservo el dominio de mi voz, respondo:

-Por mí, conforme. Ya conoces el camino

Edward da la vuelta y se marcha.

En el mismo instante en que la puerta de la tienda se cierra, nuestras bebidas vuelven a burbujear, pero esta vez el líquido asciende y se derrama sobre el mantel.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cuando Isabella le dice a su compañero de instituto Edward Cullen que tiene poderes mágicos como ella, Edward piensa que está tan loca como su abuela, la "bruja" Marie.**

**Sin embargo, muy pronto se descubre que Edward tiene mucho más que ver con la magia de lo que a él le gustaría. Su familia está marcada por un terrible hechizo y para acabar con él, los dos amigos deben viajar al pasado e intentar contactar con los antepasados de Edward. Así que, con la ayuda de Edward, se trasladan a la Edad Media en un viaje durante el cual, además de vivir grandes aventuras y enfrentarse a enormes peligros, nacerá algo más que una simple amistad.**

**Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer y la historia de Marianne Curley, yo solo me limito a jugar con los personajes de sthep y la narración de marianne creando de esa manera esta extraña combinación.**

**Bella**

Al día siguiente, Edward no aparece por el colegio. No sé que puede significar. Solo espero que no haya ocurrido nada. Al principio, intento convencerme de que no me importa, pero, a medida que transcurre la Jornada, me invade un terrible presentimiento que no logro ahuyentar por mucho que lo intento. Llega la tarde, y la sensación de que se avecina una catástrofe es tan fuerte que apenas puedo concentrarme. Me encuentro agotada y hasta Angela me evita.

Cuando regreso a casa y paso por delante del desvío que lleva a la de Edward, tengo que resistir la tentación de ir a verlo, Después de todo, igual me equivoco: Edward podría haber faltado a clase por un sinfín de motivos sin importancia. Quizá está resfriado, tiene jaqueca o Dios sabe que. Si me presento en su casa y resulta que no ha sucedido nada grave, quedaré corno una tonta, y, lo que es peor, pensará que estoy obsesionada. Ayer no pudo decírmelo con más claridad: "Mantente fuera de mi vida."

Así pues, remonto la cuesta que conduce a mi hogar y le pregunto a Marie si ha oído algo de Edward.

Me contesta que no, pero me cuenta que no ha dejado de pensar en él y en su familia durante todo el día y que igual que yo, ha albergado una sensación de catástrofe inminente. Me dice que puede atribuirlo a la desagradable escena de la tarde pasada, pero que no suele tener sensaciones tan fuertes.

Como no hay nada que podamos hacer. Marie se dedica a terminar los ropajes medievales en los que ha estado trabajando y decide colgarlos en el escaparate.

-Puede que a alguien le gusten para la fiesta de disfraces,

-Buena idea -murmuro.

Lo cierto es que, en mi estado de ánimo, no me siento capaz, de mayores entusiasmos.

Mientras Marie da las últimas puntadas, la ayudo y me pongo a preparar una cena a base de pasta. Como las dos somos vegetarianas, solemos comer muchas ensaladas, pero hoy ha sido el día más frío del invierno, así que cocinar una cena caliente me da algo de lo que ocuparme y me ayuda a quitarme a Edward de la cabeza.

Estoy a punto de llamarlo por teléfono en más de una ocasión, pero no me decido. Debo aceptar que no me quiere en su vida. A pesar de todo, convenzo a Marie para que haga la llamada. Si es ella no importará, y sólo tiene que preguntar como evoluciona Emmett.

El teléfono suena varias veces, pero nadie responde.

-Por favor, Marie, deja que suene hasta que se corte la línea. –insisto.

-Es lo que he hecho, Bella. Pero me temo que no debe de haber nadie en casa.

-¿A estas horas?

Marie mira el reloj de la cocina.

-Son sólo las nueve y veinte de la noche, cariño. Puede que hayan ido al cine.

-No es viernes.

Me da una cariñosa palmada en hombro y empieza a lavar los platos.

-¡Ya lo haré yo! –exclamo irritada. Necesito algo vulgar que me entretenga durante un rato.

Fregar los platos me lleva exactamente doce minutos, incluido el rato que paso limpiando la cocina. No me queda más que irme a la cama. Me siento incapaz de concentrarme, y mucho menos aún de hacer los deberes, así que le doy las buenas noches a Marie y subo a mi dormitorio.

Los pasos suenan en la entrada justo cuando estoy a punto de subir el último peldaño.

-Ya abro yo –le grito a Marie, mientras desando el camino a todo correr.

Ha de ser Edward. Lo sé. Cuando abro la puerta de un tirón, tengo el corazón en la garganta.

Es él, pero su aspecto está tan alterado que no puedo evitar proferir un ahogado gemido. Parece como si llegara del infierno y hubiera caminado hasta aquí a través de las alcantarillas.

-¡Dios mío. Edward! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Apenas puede articular palabra. Tiene los ojos muy hundidos, rodeados por profundos círculos negros, y la piel de un color ceniciento. No puede decir mucho aparte de:

-Mi padre ha intentado suicidarse.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¿No estará...?

-Está en el hospital.

Lo saco del frío y lo arrastro al interior de la casa. Está temblando y empapado de los pies a la cabeza. Ni siquiera se ha preocupado de coger una chaqueta y, con el tiempo que hace, no es normal.

-¿Cómo ha sido?

-Una sobredosis de antidepresivos.

Entonces me acuerdo de que Edward ha mencionado en alguna ocasión lo abatido que su padre se encontraba, en especial tras el accidente, y que eso fue la causa de que se trasladaran a Ashpeak, en un intento de levantarle la moral.

-No sabes cuanto lo siento. ¿Qué dicen los médicos?

-Dicen que se repondrá -responde, respirando pesadamente-. Pero dicen que deberá seguir una terapia. Les preocupa que vuelva a intentarlo. Hablan de internarlo.

Sin darme cuenta me he quedado boquiabierta. Si eso llegara a suceder, seria una prueba durísima para todos. Son una familia tan unida, y han pasado tantas calamidades en los últimos tiempos... No quiero ni pensar en lo que este incidente puede suponer para ellos.

-¿Cómo lo lleva tu madre?

-Aguanta, como siempre ha hecho. ¡No es justo, Bella! ¿Por qué?

No creo que sea el momento de soltarle un rollo sobre hechizos y todo eso, así que me limito a encogerme de hombros y ofrecerle una triste sonrisa.

-Ven a sentarte al lado de la estufa.

En casa tenemos una de esas, de leña, encastradas en cristal. Es fantástica y puede calentar toda la casa, hasta mi cuarto, incluso con temperaturas como las de hoy. Pero Edward no se mueve y se limita a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y a respirar profundamente. Aguardo a que recobre la compostura. Cuando lo ha conseguido, me mira con la cabeza ladeada y me dice:

-Quiero probar el plan de Marie.

El corazón me da un brinco.

-Si, claro –replico, repentinamente nerviosa.

Edward parece desesperado. ¿Que pasaría si lo de Marie no funcionara? Puede suceder. Es más, la lógica dice que así será. La verdad es que no creo que sea posible viajar por el tiempo, al mismo lugar y a la misma hora. ,¿Cómo encajaría Edward una nueva decepción?

Me percato de la presencia de Marie, que espera en silencio cerca de donde estarnos. Entonces, nos mira y se acerca.

-Lamento lo de tu padre, Edward.

Él asiente, aceptando su apoyo y, acto seguido, pregunta:

-¿Cuando empezamos?

Está claro que se refiere al plan de Marie, pero me basta con apreciar el estado en el que se encuentra para que se me pongan los pelos de punta. Suponiendo que funcionara, sería increíblemente arriesgado. Ni siquiera hemos hablado de los detalles de lo que puede ir mal ni de lo que tendremos que hacer cuando lleguemos. Si llegamos, claro.

-¿Puede ser esta misma noche?

Clavo los ojos en Marie.

-Míralo -le digo-. mira el estado en que está. ¿No crees va a necesitar todas sus fuerzas en una situación como la que le espera?

El rostro de mi abuela se contrae.

-Mira, Bella, estar en forma es importante, pero las emociones también cuentan, y, en este momento, Edward está lleno de energía positiva. Desde un punto de vista psicológico, probablemente sea lo mejor.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Que debería empezar ahora mismo?

-¿Por qué no? Lo tengo todo listo.

Me quedo mirándolos. Los acontecimientos se están precipitando, y se trata de un asunto que hay que meditar con calma.

-Yo estoy preparado. Marie -le dice Edward en voz baja.

Sus grandes y verdes ojos me miran fijamente, con determinación, como si me desafiaran a seguir considerándolo un cobarde.

-Llamaré a tu madre para decirle que pasarás la noche con nosotras -anuncia –Marie, que se aleja hacia el teléfono.

Yo aprovecho para insistir en que debería descansar unos días, aunque sólo fuera uno, pero Edward rechaza todos mis ruegos y ni siquiera se deja convencer por el argumento de que su madre lo necesita en casa mientras Ian siga en el hospital.

-Podría ocurrir algo más, Bella -razona-. Si hay algo que pueda hacer esta misma noche, ahora mismo, para poner fin a esta locura, entonces debo intentarlo sin preocuparme de las consecuencias.

Se refiere a su propia muerte, y sé en que esta pensando: si no puede anular el hechizo y muere en el intento, su familia se verá libre de desgracias por lo menos durante su generación. Naturalmente, no tiene en cuenta el daño que para ellos supondría perderlo, así que me esfuerzo en recordarle lo mucho que lo necesitan en su hogar y todo lo que han pasado juntos. No obstante, sólo es capaz de entender una cosa: si fracasa, tanto mejor para los suyos.

Insiste tanto que, al final, lo único que puedo hacer es mostrar mi conformidad y respaldar su decisión.

Le entrego los ropajes medievales que Marie ha preparado y le explico como debe ponérselos. No es nada complicado; hay un par de ajustados calzones de lana para las piernas, una fina blusa de hilo, una larga capa tableada y con hombreras que se puede ceñir a la cintura con una hebilla y un par de botas de suave cuero marrón. Me hace un gesto de asentimiento y empieza a desvestirse tan pronto como salgo de la habitación.

Entre tanto, voy a mi cuarto y me cambio también. Edward todavía no lo sabe, pero lo ideado por Marie me incluye: es el único modo que tenemos para asegurarnos de que vuelve sano y salvo al presente. Tal vez pudiera hacerlo sin ayuda, pero, para eso, tendría primero que aceptar el hecho de que tiene un don. Como nadie sabe si lo conseguirá algún día, no podemos dejar que vaya solo.

Me pongo las gruesas medias de lana y hago una mueca por lo ásperas que son. ¡Rascan! No sé si prescindir de ellas, pero... No. Si hemos de conseguirlo será haciendo las cosas como Dios manda. La ropa interior es lo siguiente, suave y completa, con mangas que se abotonan a lo largo del antebrazo, hasta la muñeca. Por encima de todo esto me coloco un vestido que me ciñe la cintura y el pecho y termina en una falda con vuelo. Tiene cortes verticales a la altura de las caderas para que pueda meter las manos y arreglar la ropa de debajo, treinta y seis molestos botones a lo largo de la espalda y mangas que terminan en los codos y desde ahí caen hasta el suelo. También me calzo unas botas de cuero, pero resultan invisibles debajo de tanta ropa.

Mientras bajo por la escalera, practico metiendo las manos por las aberturas de los lados y sujetando la ropa interior. La verdad es que estoy tan concentrada intentando no tropezar con el dobladillo, que paso de largo la cocina, donde mi subconsciente toma nota de las voces de Edward y Marie. Los miro.

Su repentino silencio es lo primero que me llama la atención. Ambos me observan, y oigo como Marie reprime un jadeo; también veo la expresión asombrada de Edward, que me mira con la boca abierta mientras intenta asimilar desde el peinado a la antigua hasta el vestido.

-Tienes un aspecto estupendo, pero ¿se puede saber por qué te has vestido así?-pregunta.

Es evidente que ha llegado el momento de decírselo, ya que Marie no lo ha hecho todavía. Se lo agradezco en silencio y me acerco, consciente del vuelo de la larga falda.

-¿No te he contado nunca lo que me gustan los disfraces? -bromeo, intentando quitarle importancia a lo que sigue-Voy contigo, naturalmente.

Él se inclina y me coge por las muñecas.

-Ni hablar.

Miro a Marie en busca de auxilio.

-Ella debe acompañarte, Edward.

-¿Crees que no puedo hacer esto sin su ayuda? –pregunta dándose la vuelta. Suelto un bufido y me libero de un tirón. Típico orgullo machista.

-Oye, no te lo tomes como un insulto a tu ego.

Se vuelve hacia mí con los ojos llameantes.

-No estaba pensando en mi, sino en ti, en los peligros que tendrás que correr.

Las luces del techo parpadean.

-Tranquilízate -le ruego-. Lo siento.

Edward parece contentarse con mis palabras.

- No creerás que me hace gracia embarcar a Bella en esta aventura, ¿verdad? -pregunta Marie,

Él frunce el entrecejo, y tengo la impresión de que empieza a entender cl significado de las palabras de mi abuela.

-Bella no es simplemente mi nieta, Edward. Es mi hija en el sentido más amplio de la palabra. Su madre nos abandono a las dos hace mucho tiempo. Es lo más preciado que tengo. Y aunque no lo entiendas, también me preocupas tú. Llevas dentro algo especial, y deseo ayudarte a romper el hechizo para que puedas convertirte en la persona que puedes llegar a ser.

Suspira y apoya la mano sobre el hombro de Edward al tiempo que lo mira a los ojos. Es una actitud subyugadora, ante la cual sé que no hay escapatoria.

-Edward, Bella te ayudará en tu búsqueda, y es posible que necesites su poder para regresar. Recuérdalo, enfrentarse a un poderoso alquimista no es ninguna broma. Si no estas preparado para hacerte cargo de tus poderes, entonces no tienes más remedio que aceptar su generosa oferta.

-Lo siento, Pero no quiero que nadie sufra ningún daño por mi culpa -se excusa.

-No te preocupes. Bella sabe cuidarse. Debes confiar en ella.

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de Marie. La abrazo y noto su calor.

-Gracias -le digo cuando nos separamos. Luego miro a Edward-. Puede que sean necesarias tu fuerza y la mía para acabar con esa cosa. Además -hago un gesto que abarca los ropajes- ¿no creerás que iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta? Si la magia de Marie funciona, podré conocer de primera mano lo que era la vida en la Edad Media. La idea es estremecedora pero fascinante al mismo tiempo. ¿no te parece? Por otra parte, es una época que siempre me ha atraído.

-No comparto tu entusiasmo -me responde Edward. sombrío-. La verdad es que no se me ocurre nada peor. La historia es también uno de mis temas favoritos, pero de ahí a vivirla en carne propia... No. Me conformo con regresar sano y salvo.

-No seas tan macabro, Edward -digo para intentar levantarle el ánimo-. Recuerda que sólo vamos a cumplir una misión: no vamos a armar un ejército para invadir un país. Hasta es posible que nos lo pasemos en grande.

-Claro, eso suponiendo que la magia funcione -añade para dejar claras sus dudas.

-Bien, ¿qué os parece si lo comprobamos por nuestros propios medios? -propone Marie, abriendo la puerta y dejando que entre una corriente de aire helado.

La seguimos, y ella se interna en la espesura, encaminándose hacia el claro del arroyo. Conozco bien el terreno. Es uno de mis favoritos y el sitio donde intente el conjuro purificador con Edward. También es donde fui concebida, hace ya muchos años. Todo eso hace que el vinculo que me une a este lugar sea muy poderoso. Marie lo sabe, y ese es el motivo de que lo haya escogido.

No vamos cargados. Aparte de los trajes medievales que vestimos, sólo llevamos una caja con las cosas de Marie, Me pregunto que tipo de magia pondrá en marcha y lo potente que será.

Tengo que levantarme las faldas para que no se enreden en los troncos caídos y las protuberantes raíces. Al final, llegamos, y Marie hace que nos sentemos mientras prepara la zona. Está muy oscuro, y debemos utilizar la linterna, pero no será por mucho rato. Marie está disponiendo un centenar de pequeñas velas en un círculo lo bastante amplio para que quepamos nosotros dos. Cuando termina, se levanta, cierra los ojos y se concentra. Extiende los brazos y percibo un grave zumbido.

Por el rabillo del ojo, observe la reacción de Edward. He visto a mi abuela hacer lo mismo un centenar de veces y, aún así, siempre experimento la misma emoción, pero él está como hipnotizado y no aparta los ojos de ella. Es evidente que percibe que algo muy especial está a punto de suceder, y esa sensación nos rodea por todas partes.

Marie empieza a canturrear en latín y, a pesar de la oscuridad, la podemos ver con nitidez: resplandece débilmente, y toda su piel desprende un aura dorada que parece emanar de su interior, como si estuviera creando su propia energía. De repente, deja de cantar y abre los ojos. Edward da un respingo: brillan con un intenso rojo.

-Bella... -murmura de puro pánico.

-Relájate -le respondo.

Entonces sucede: el centenar de velas se enciende a la vez. No hay humo, sólo pequeñas llamas azules que enseguida se tornan amarillas. El aire está cargado de electricidad.

Cuando el pequeño conjuro ha sido completado y el circulo se encuentra protegido, los ojos de Marie recobran su aspecto normal y ella se vuelve hacia nosotros, dispuesta a proseguir.

-Hay algunas cosas importantes que debéis recordar. -Saca de la caja dos colgantes compuestos de sendas tiras de cuero, nos los coloca y añade-: Protegedlos con vuestra vida, porque el poder combinado de los dos será el que os permitirá regresar a casa.

Edward, recordando las explicaciones que le di, pero deseando saber más, asiente con la cabeza y me mira.

-¿Qué son, exactamente?

-Se trata de una combinación de elementos del bosque. He tenido suerte de poder encontrar los fetos de dos ratones marsupiales. La madre fue atropellada por un excursionista la otra noche. Me la trajeron, pero ya había muerto, y no hubo manera de salvar a las crías que llevaba en su interior. Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió: habían sido concebidas en el bosque y privadas de su derecho a vivir, pero su abortado nacimiento no habrá sido en vano: uno ha sido fundido con la savia del árbol más antiguo del bosque, y el otro con savia nueva, todo eso está reunido en el interior de un cristal de ámbar. No dudéis de su poder, los dos juntos constituyen un poderoso vínculo.

Cierro los dedos con reverencia en torno al amuleto mientras Edward contempla el suyo, como si intentara distinguir la forma que se esconde en su interior, pero es imposible porque los fetos son demasiado pequeños. Al final, nos los escondemos

-No os llevéis de este mundo más que lo imprescindible -nos advierte Marie y, señalando el reloj de Edward, añade-especialmente cosas como esa.

Él se lo quita, junto con las gafas.

-Las echare de menos -comenta, señalándolas.

Su preocupación hace que me pregunte hasta que punto las necesita para moverse con soltura. Me consta que las usa para leer, pero no creo que en la época a la que vamos sea un problema. La verdad es que lo he visto sin ellas en más de una ocasión.

Edward se pasa la mano por las vestiduras.

-¿Y qué pasa con estas? Parecen auténticas, pero...

-Tranquilo. Las he cosido a mano y están tejidas de manera natural. Además, la tela es del mismo tipo que la que se usaba en la antigüedad. -Su voz se endurece-. Pero recordad: si tenéis que fabricar algún artefacto que os ayude en vuestra tarea, deberéis destruirlo antes de que regreséis. Otra cosa, mientras os mováis en el pasado no deberéis recurrir en público a otros conocimientos que no sean los de la época. Confío en ti, Bella; tú has estudiado a fondo la historia medieval, así que podrás saber lo que corresponde y lo que no. Me habéis entendido, ¿verdad?

Asentimos. Vamos a cumplir una misión, no a llevar tecnología del futuro a nuestros antepasados. Debemos ser cuidadosos.

Marie vuelve a rebuscar en la caja y saca dos anillos. Uno, de oro con un gran rubí, me lo coloca en el anular; el otro, del mismo metal pero sin gema, se lo pone a Edward.

-Son muy valiosos, pero si necesitáis dinero, no os preocupéis: empeñadlos.

Miro nuestras manos. Las mías tiemblan, pero las de Edward no dan muestras de nerviosismo, y todo él parece dominado por una extraña calma; lo cual no deja de sorprenderme. Entonces caigo en la cuenta de que la preocupación por su familia ha debido de ser más fuerte que su natural resistencia a creer en lo sobrenatural. Eso es lo que Marie ha percibido, y por eso ha creído que éste era el momento adecuado. Otro día Edward podría no estar tan dispuesto.

-Otra cosa. Edward, por lo que he averiguado, tu procedes de una familia acomodada, ni más ni menos que de senescales. La ropa que vistes hace honor a esa posición, pero no puedo saber lo cerca o lejos que os dejaré de vuestras propiedades. A pesar de que vuestra vestimenta os proporciona rango social, puede que, topéis con campesinos hostiles que se burlen de vosotros. Si dais con vuestros huesos en una aldea miserable, apresuraos a cambiaros de atuendo para no llamar la atención.

Está claro que deberemos recordar un montón de cosas, y espero que ninguna se pierda con el conjuro de transporte.

-¿Y que hay del idioma? ¿Cómo nos comunicaremos? -pregunta Edward.

Marie sonríe, y sé que se está acordando de la perfecta pronunciación de Edward cuando leyó el manuscrito antiguo. Yo, por mi parte, en estos momentos, cuando lo que se avecina empieza a adquirir una realidad aterradora, me alegro de haber dedicado tanto tiempo y esfuerzo al aprendizaje de la antigua lengua.

-No te preocupes por eso. Esta noche habrá magia suficiente para refrescar todos tus conocimientos -responde.

Pero Edward no parece muy convencido.

-No lo entiendo. Marie. ¿Cómo puedes hacer que, de repente, sea capaz de entender y hablar correctamente un idioma que no conozco?

-¿No crees que si puedo tejer una magia lo bastante poderosa para que te lleve hacia atrás en el tiempo, podré también refrescar la sabiduría de la que ya dispones, pero que yace olvidada en tu cerebro? Mi magia, Edward, fortalecerá tus vínculos con el pasado, incluidas las habilidades que ya posees. Confía en ti mismo y en mí y verás como todo encajara en su sitio.

Nos da un fuerte abrazo y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, pero las contiene. Luego, nos señala el círculo de fuego, y nosotros penetramos en él procurando no quemarnos la ropa. Quedamos frente a ella, pero a Edward se le ocurre otra pregunta:

-¿Cómo funcionará? ¿Notaremos algo?

-Usaré los elementos de la naturaleza y de la tierra para potenciar el vinculo que estableció el hechizo.

-Eso quiere decir que no tendrás que tirarme tierra por encima ni deberé beber agua del riachuelo, ¿no?

Marie me lanza una sorprendida mirada, y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda.

-No me digas que intentaste un conjuro purificador, Bella.

-Era mejor eso que pensar en el suicidio -contesto, jugueteando nerviosamente con el vestido.

Una expresión de incredulidad se dibuja en el rostro de Marie cuando vuelve su atención sobre Edward.

-Será mejor que no entremos en eso –murmura él.

-¿Tienes algo más que preguntar? -dice Marie.

Los dos negamos con la cabeza.

-Pues bien, empecemos recitando las palabras que deberéis recordar para el regreso. No deberíais tener dificultades. -Respira hondo y empieza- Ad wli-am redimus.

Es latín.

-Significa "Volvemos al bosque" -explica-. Pero, para que funcione, los amuletos deben estar juntos, como si fueran uno.

Repetimos las palabras varias veces, hasta que Marie se convence de que han quedado grabadas en nuestra memoria.

-Estupendo -dice, complacida por nuestros progresos-. Ahora quiero que empecéis a respirar lenta y profundamente.

Permanecemos inmóviles, haciendo lo que nos ha ordenado. Edward me tenía de la mano; la tiene fría, pero es firme.

-Nos veremos en las Tierras Altas -me susurra-. Espero que esos escoceses sepan comportarse como es debido.

Asiento con la cabeza e intento no pensar en la época hacia la que vamos ni en las disputas propias de esos tiempos. Inconscientemente, mis labios se mueven al compás de los de Marie, que convoca los elementos, uno a uno, para que desplieguen su magia, empezando con el aire y la tierra y acabando con el fuego que nos rodea. En su voz resuena un gran poder y una profunda emoción.

Mientras pronuncia las antiguas y escogidas palabras del conjuro, las velas estallan y las llamitas se transforman en enormes y azules lenguas de fuego que se alzan tan altas como nuestras cabezas. El calor y la energía me penetran y entablan una lucha con todas y cada una de las células de mi cuerpo,

Entonces me agarro a Edward, convencida de que se acerca el momento en que el hechizo de Marie surtirá efecto.

Siento como si me aplastaran la cabeza. Las manos me empiezan a temblar incontrolablemente y a continuación todo el cuerpo. Y lo mismo le pasa a Edward. Me agarra los brazos con tanta fuerza que me hace daño. Mis uñas se clavan en su espalda.

Los acontecimientos se precipitan. La presión en mi cabeza aumenta hasta tal punto que creo que me va a estallar. Me apoyo en el pecho de Edward, y él descansa su cabeza, que también tiembla violentamente, sobre la mía. Luego empiezo a notar un lento tirón, como si mi cuerpo estuviera siendo absorbido hacia lo alto, en un remolino de colores. El ritmo de la succión aumenta, y con el los colores, que se hacen vívidos y adquieren una intensidad cegadora y desprovista de forma. Los colores lo invaden todo, están por todas partes, flotan y giran en torbellinos. Parece que mi cuerpo se estira más allá de lo que la naturaleza de la carne y los huesos permite, y se me ocurre una idea que me entristece: quizá no sobreviva. Es mi último pensamiento.

Hola siento la tardanza, pero estoy estudiando y no tengo mucho tiempo, espero que les guste

Dejen reviews ;)

Les prometo que en cuanto pueda terminare el capitulo de "Asi es el destino, Asi es el amor" es el más complicado de los que he escrito y el más largo, es uno de los capitulos más importantes de la nove, bueno quiza no tanto, pero ya empezaran a descubrirse los miedos de bella y un poco el porque de ellos, ya veran

Besos congelados

Sasu Little Cullen^^

Please!!!!!!!REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! y grax por los anteriores que me apoyaron ;)


End file.
